Camino hacia sus corazones
by Aria221
Summary: Las chicas acaban de terminar la secundaria y era el momento de despedirse pero qué pasa si el Alcalde les tiene una sorpresa? ¿Estudiaremos juntas? ¿Una beca completa? ¡Universidad Arcana allá vamos! Sñrta Bello: Espero que no huyan de sus compañeros. Alcalde: No lo creo, ellas son fuertes. Bombón/Burbuja/Bellota: ¡¿Ellos estudian aquí! ¡No puede ser! Ellos...ellos.. están vivos?
1. ¡Sorpresa!

Holaaaaaaaa, cómo están todos? Espero no estén enojados por no haber continuado mis otras historias pero les prometo una actualización o dos por semana? Con la fe! Jajaja bueno ahora comencemos…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 Sorpresa. <strong>

Era una mañana alegre en saltadilla, se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, el sol lucía resplandeciente desde las 6am, los árboles y flores se veían más hermosos que nunca, parece que este día sería perfecto.

-Y cómo no serlo…- se escuchó susurrar a una joven de más o menos unos 16 años, rubia, ojos celestes, cabello ondulado y suelto hasta los hombros; que se levantaba de su cama para abrir las cortinas y dejar ver el sol. –Hoy nos espera un ¡Gran día!- grito esto último con emoción.

-¡Burbuja! ¿Ya estas despierta?- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la cocina.

-¡Abuela espera un poco! ¡Me daré un baño antes de tomar desayuno!- respondió Burbuja desde su habitación.

-¡Ok!- respondió la abuela.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que en un edificio a unas cuadras de ahí…<strong>

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!- se escuchaba gritar y golpear una puerta. Era un chico de cabello verde oscuro alborotado, ojos negros y más o menos de unos 19 años.

-¡Dai! ¿Qué haces tan temprano? ¡Deja dormir a tu hermana!- por el pasillo pasaba una señora de cabello negro, ojos negros y llevaba una tina de ropa.

-Pero ella me dijo que la levantara… Cómo lo digo, algo de…- pensaba Dai.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Vamos Dai mejor tiende esta ropa y deja dormir a t…- la señora fue interrumpida.

-¡Un paseo!- grito Dai. –¡Ya lo recordé! Ella dijo algo de un paseo, algo así la verdad que no sé pero era eso…- decía el chico mientras veía a su mamá tocar fuertemente la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Hey hey hey hey!- Tocaba la puerta la mamá.

-P-pero qué…- veía Dai desde atrás de su mamá.

Su madre tiro la puerta de una patada. -¡Hey jovencita! ¿No tenías un paseo importante hoy?- decía su mamá mientras cogía de los pies a una chica de cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y alborotado, ojos verdes y shorts de deporte.

-¡P-pero mamáaaaaaaaa!- gritaba la chica. –Nunca me dejan dormir en paz ¡Maldición!- dijo la ojiverde y se levantó rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Tu paseo importante Bellota-Baka!- le pego en la frente a su hermana menor.

-¡Oye!- le grito y luego se puso en pose de pelea. –Oh! Espera! ¡El paseo!- grito y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

-Vaya familia la mía… Prepararé el desayuno- dijo la mamá y camino en dirección a la sala.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en una casa a unas pocas cuadras de ahí…<strong>

-¡Vaya!- decía una joven de cabello naranja suelto y sujetado un extremo con una horquilla color rosa, ojos rosados. –Hoy el sol abrió desde muy temprano, ¡Sin duda está a nuestro favor!- decía la chica mientras veía el sol desde su ventana.

-¡Bombón, si ya estas lista baja a desayunar!- se escuchó una voz desde el primer piso.

-¡B-bua! ¡Aun no estoy lista!- grito la chica mientras se cambiaba rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>En un edificio en el centro de la ciudad de saltadilla…<strong>

**-**¿Está todo listo para hoy señorita Bello?- Decía un hombre de unos 45 años a una señorita rubia que se cubría el rostro con su flequillo.

-Sí alcalde, todo listo para la sorpresa- entregándole unos papeles.

-De acuerdo, hoy será un día estupendo- firmando los papeles.

Más tarde el sol se había establecido en el centro de toda la ciudad y se podía ver que la estación de Saltadilla estaba repleta de gente ya que era el final de las vacaciones. En una de las bancas de la estación una joven peli-naranja esperaba impaciente, llevaba una mochila y miraba el reloj constantemente, de pronto un auto negro con lunas polarizadas se estacionó frente a ella, ella miraba extrañada las lunas de aquél auto a ver si distinguía a alguien pero en ese instante una de las puertas se abrió y de ahí una joven bajo al verla la peli-naranja grito de la emoción pues ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡Burbuja!- exclamó la peli-naranja gritando y lanzándose encima de esta chica.

-¡Bombón! ¡Bua!- Burbuja también grito de la misma manera y ambas saltaron y gritaron juntas.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, todo bien? Extrañaba poder ir a tu casa y comer los dulces de tu abuela- decía la peli-naranja con ojos de tristeza como si quisiera llorar.

-Si todo bien, jaja, realmente no cambias Bombón. No te preocupes traje unos dulces del viaje que hice con mis padres y los guarde para ti- respondió Burbuja emocionada y más calmada que su amiga.

-¡Wow, tú sí que me entiendes!- grito Bombón llorando de la alegría. –Pero…- dijo ella mirando al auto de reojo.

-¡Ah cierto!- respondió la rubia. –Ya puedes retirarte Don O', gracias por traerme- dijo ella y Don O' se llevó el auto.

-En fin… ¿Aun no llega Bellota?- pregunto Burbuja.

-Ya sabes cómo es… ¡Tardona como siempre!- exclamo esto último como si fuera muy obvio.

-Hablando a mis espaldas ¡Bom-bón!- grito una chica de ojos verdes que le palmoteo los hombros a Bombón e hizo que ella perdiera el equilibrio unos segundos.

-¡Bellota!- grito la peli-naranja para luego lanzarse sobre ella junto con Burbuja y abrazarla como si no la hubieran visto en años.

-¡¿Pero qué les sucede?!- grito la oji-verde e intentaba soltarse.

-¡No te resistas a nuestros ataques de amor, Bellota!- grito Burbuja.

-¡Solo fue un mes exageradas!- decía la peli-negro soltándose al fin.

-¡Un mes es como si fuera un año!- grito Bombón.

-¡Cierto, cierto!- siguió gritando Burbuja.

Bellota solo las miraba con ojos de resignación. Segundos después el autobús de la estación hacía su parada para los que querían ir a la playa de Saltadilla, las 3 chicas subieron al bus y en el camino contaban lo que habían hecho durante ese mes que no se veían.

-Bueno comienza tu Bombón- le dijo Burbuja.

-Está bien, ¡Bua! Por donde puedo empezar… ¡Ah, ya sé!- dijo la peli-naranja. –Púes el día de la graduación ya saben ese chico Jack me pidió que sea su novia ¡Bua! Realmente fue muy vergonzoso pero muy lindo a la vez aunque termine rechazándolo porque mamá dijo que al final de las vacaciones nos mudaríamos a otra ciudad por el trabajo de papá pero bueno al final no sucedió y cuando iba a decírselo a Jack me entere que había postulado a una universidad de otra ciudad y pues ya no lo he vuelto a ver… Pero todo bien en realidad, tal vez era el destino que no quería que estemos juntos…- dijo ella mientras empezaba a llorar trágicamente.

-Ella dice que está bien pero se pone a llorar, realmente no lo entiendo…- decía Bellota con la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¡Vamos Bellota no seas así!- le replico Burbuja. –Bueno… que tal si nos cuentas cómo te fue eh! Bellota…?- dijo la rubia.

-¡Sí sí dinos como te fue!- se recuperó totalmente Bombón y las lágrimas desaparecieron al instante.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres muy bipolar tú!- dijo Bellota a Bombón.

-Bueeeno ¡Vamos comienza!- decía Bombón.

-Bien, pues… Nada nuevo en realidad, después de la graduación investigué alguna universidad en la cual los deportes sobresalgan pero no encontré ninguna, al final Dai me hablo sobre su universidad en la cual tengo una media beca por ser su pariente entonces parece que entraré ahí y nada más, realmente nada interesante… ¿Y tú Burbuja?-

-Pensé que habías conocido algunos chicos en tus vacaciones pero nada de nada Bellota ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por quéeeeeeeee?!- exclamaba Bombón.

-No todo se trata de chicos, Bom-Bón…- le pego con un dedo en la frente.

-¡Auch! ¡Moooo, No es justo!- decía ella mientras se sobaba la frente.

-Jajaja no han cambiado nada…- decía la rubia.

-Es tu turno Burbuja- dijo Bellota.

-OK… pues, a decir verdad después de la graduación paso lo de siempre, muchas cartas en las que se me declaraban pero aun así los rechacé a todos…-

-¡¿A TODOS?!- grito Bombón.

-Sí, es que… ya saben, Mis padres dijeron que después de las vacaciones me iría a Milán con ellos y pues no puedo hacer nada, además no quiero una relación por ahora, me gusta estar sola- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡Que suerte!- respondió Bombón con desilusión pues no tenía la suerte de que miles de chicos estuvieran tras de ella aunque ella era muy bonita.

-Eso quiere decir que… Ninguna de nosotras… se verá después de estas vacaciones?- pregunto Bombón.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- dijo Bellota.

-¡Bombón! –grito Burbuja.

-¡Burbuja!- grito Bombón.

Y ambas se abrazaron y lloraron como si no hubiera mañana.

-Qué asco chicas, no se abrasen cerca de mí…- dijo Bellota pero lo único que resulto es que las chicas la abrazaran y lloraran con ella.

-Bueno, bueno ¡Anímense! ¡Ya llegamos!- grito el chofer que había oído la historia de las chicas.

-¡Wuuuu! ¡Playa! ¡Arena! ¡Vacaciones!- gritaron todos mientras salían corriendo de la camioneta.

Las chicas sacaron sus cosas del autobús, armaron sus carpas y dejaron todo listo para luego quitarse la ropa de encima y darse un chapuzón en la playa.

-¡Tu bikini me encanta!- se emocionó la rubia al ver a Bombón que lucía un bikini rosa con puntos blancos.

-Pues el tuyo no se queda atrás- le respondió la peli-naranja al ver que su bikini era azul con una flor blanca en una de las pecheras.

-Y-yo… creo que mejor nado luego…- decía la peli-negro.

-¿De qué hablas?!- gritaron ambas chicas y jalaron con todas sus fuerzas la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Bellota, la peli-negro se sonrojo inmediatamente al verse a sí misma.

-¡TE QUEDA ESPECTACULAR!- gritaron las chicas al verla y algunos chicos posaron su mirada en la oji-verde. Ella tenía un bikini verde limón la parte de abajo era como una falda y un lazo a los lados.

-Y-¡Ya basta!- grito la peli-negro y salto hacia el mar.

-Qué se puede hacer con ella…- decía Bombón y la siguió.

-Cierto- le siguió la rubia.

Después de nadar y divertirse en el mar salieron a dar un paseo en la playa, luego cada una salió a comer sus almuerzos preparados, luego de comer y dar paseos, nadaban y así se la pasaron hasta la noche.

Los otros 2 días fueron iguales al primero paseando, contando historias de terror, nadando, jugando vóley en la arena. Hasta que llegó el tercer día en la tarde, ya tenían todo listo para partir.

-Realmente extrañaré esto de estar juntas chicas…- decía Burbuja.

-¡Yo también! ¡Será muy triste ya no poder vernos!- dijo Bombón.

-Si siguen llorando por todo van a tener muchos problemas en el futuro eh!- dijo Bellota algo triste.

-¡Pero si se nota que estas triste!- dijo Bombón.

-Yo no… Yo…- pero sus palabras se cortaron al ser abrazada por Bombón. La peli-naranja abrazo a sus 2 mejores amigas.

-Las extrañare…- dijo ella mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-En realidad no puedo creer que no podamos estudiar en la misma universidad!- gritaba Bombón.

-Ya sabes que Burbuja se iría con sus padres cuando se graduara y además la universidad a la que postulas tú no tiene lo que yo busco- respondió Bellota tristemente.

-Sí lo sé ¡pero!- Bombón no quería entender.

-Tranquila Bombón aunque me vaya a Milán y Bellota vaya a otra universidad estaremos siempre en contacto!- Burbuja intentaba sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

-¡Bua! ¡PROMETANLO!- continuó llorando y abrazando a sus amigas.

-Sí-

-Sí pero… ¡Bombón si no nos sueltas nos asfixiaremos!- exclamó Bellota casi sin oxígeno lo que hizo que Bombón las abrazara más suave y así el bus arrancó.

Las chicas ya que sabían que era el momento de separarse, aunque no querían aceptarlo hasta el final y así fue… Durante el regreso lloraron y rieron juntas ya que esta sería "la última vez".

Al llegar a su destino era de noche así que acordaron rápidamente que estarían a las 6pm en el aeropuerto para despedir a Burbuja y después de eso cada una fue a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>En casa de Burbuja…<strong>

-¿Cómo estuviste Burbuja?- dijo la abuela. –El viaje… ¿Todo bien?-

-Si abuela, ¡Perfecto!- dijo Burbuja sonriendo, segundos después. -¡Oh no!-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Olvide… Bueno… no importa, le daré los dulces mañana- dijo y se retiró a su habitación a hacer sus maletas ya que el vuelo a Milán era al día siguiente a las 9pm.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente… <strong>

**En casa de Burbuja al medio día…**

-_Estoy algo triste por tener que dejar a mi abuela aquí sola, pero bueno no puedo hacer nada…- _pensaba Burbuja mientras dejaba todo en orden para salir a dar un paseo con su abuela antes de tener que irse.

De pronto sonó el teléfono principal de la casa y el sonido saco a Burbuja de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién será?- se acercó al teléfono y contesto porque su abuela había ido a hacer las compras.

_-Residencia Goutokuji, Habla Burbuja ¿Quién habla?- _

-_Habla el Alcalde de Saltadilla, Señorita Burbuja por favor venga a mi oficina a la 1pm la esperamos- _

-¿Eh? ¿El alcalde? Pero… pero…- se cortó. -¡No me dijo para qué!- grito Burbuja mirando hacia el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo en una casa a unas cuadras de ahí…<strong>

_**-**__¿Alo? ¿Quién habla?-_

-_Habla el Alcalde de Saltadilla, Señorita Bombón por favor venga a mi oficina a la 1pm la esperamos- _

_-¿Eh? _–

-Bombón ¿quién era?- pregunto una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

-El… Alcalde…- decía ella extrañada.

-¿El alcalde?- se extrañó la pequeña.

-¿Qué hora es Kuriko?- pregunto Bombón.

-Son las 12:00, ¿Por qué?-

-¡Ok! Nos vemos más tarde ¡Avísale a mamá que salí!- gritaba mientras se alejaba.

-Es en serio… Tengo la hermana más rara- decía la niña mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo en un edificio cerca de ahí…<strong>

-_Habla el Alcalde de Saltadilla, Señorita Bellota por favor venga a mi oficina a la 1pm la esperamos- _

_-¿Alcalde? ¿Alo? ¿Me corto?- _

-Oye Baka-bellota ¿quién era?- pregunta Dai.

-¡Idiota saldré un rato, nos vemos!- Bellota salió de casa con una mochila y salió corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>En la oficina del Alcalde…<strong>

Las chicas se dieron con la sorpresa de encontrarse en la puerta antes de entrar y se explicaron lo de la llamada sorpresiva del alcalde.

-Espero que no sea nada malo ya que cuando el alcalde nos llamaba era para salvar la ciudad- decía Burbuja con cara de preocupación.

-No te preocupes no creo que sea nada malo además nos llamó a su oficina – respondió Bombón aunque tenía la misma cara de preocupación que su amiga.

-Esperemos - siguió Bellota.

Dieron la 1pm y las puertas de la oficina principal del Alcalde se abrieron. Habían pasado años desde que en Saltadilla no pasaba nada extraño y sus labores como superheroínas estaban congeladas ya que no había ningún villano que las hiciera usar sus poderes lo cual les parecía más extraño.

Al entrar el Alcalde las esperaba sentado, todo tranquilo lo cual hizo que las chicas se tranquilizaran.

-¡¿Díganos qué sucedió?! ¿Por qué su llamada tan repentina?- pregunto al instante Bellota.

-Bellota cálmate- le dijo Bombón.

-Pero…-

-Impaciente como siempre Bellota, no te preocupes iré al grano- dijo el Alcalde con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Verán chicas la ciudad de Saltadilla les quiere dar un regalo por su gran colaboración con la ciudad durante todo ese tiempo que lucharon por nosotros y nos protegieron…

-¿Un regalo?- se sorprendió Bellota.

-No entiendo- dijo Bombón.

-Chicas dejen que el Alcalde continúe- siguió Burbuja y ambas asintieron.

-Así es, un regalo. Y el regalo es… ¡UNA BECA COMPLETA DURANTE TODO EL TIEMPO DE SUS CARRERAS EN LA UNIVERSIDAD ARCANA!

Las chicas estaban como en las nubes, se quedaron mudas de la sorpresa que se llevaron, era increíble y una muy buena oportunidad ya que se trataba de Arcana University la más prestigiosa universidad a la cual solo asistían herederos a grandes fortunas, hijos de los Idols e hijos de personas con mucho poder. Al terminar de hablar el Alcalde las chicas gritaron al unísono. Burbuja y Bombón lloraron de la emoción y Bellota estaba muy feliz que las abrazo.

-Parece que les agrada la noticia- dijo la señorita Bello.

-Así es… ¿Qué opinan?- pregunto el Alcalde.

-¡La universidad Arcana es la mejor!- grito Bellota. -¡Ahí se graduaron muchos deportistas que son geniales! Pero pasar el examen de ingreso hubiera sido un dolor en el trasero! Pero ahora… ahora ¡Wuuu!- grito ella emocionada.

-¡Mis padres estarían muy felices si pudiera asistir a esa universidad! Pero lo del viaje….- murmuró Burbuja.

-Si es sobre sus padres señorita Burbuja pues ellos aceptaron con gusto y dijeron que no había problema alguno al igual que los padres de Bellota y Bombón.

-Eso quiere decir que ellos ya sabían de esto?- pregunto Bombón.

-Así es, ya lo habíamos planeado junto a ellos hace algunos meses- respondió el alcalde con satisfacción.

-¡Increíble!- grito ella.

-¡La mejor sorpresa!

-Eso quiere decir…- comenzó a decir Bellota. -¡Que estudiaremos juntas!- grito al final.

-¡Siiiii era lo que más soñábamos!- grito Burbuja.

-Pues vayan a empacar porque la ceremonia de ingreso a Arcana es mañana a las 8am y ustedes tienen que estar ahí hoy para que les entreguen sus horarios y sus dormitorios respectivos.

Al decir esto el Alcalde les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo, de regreso un auto del alcalde las llevo a cada una a sus casas y el chófer les dijo que pasaría a recogerlas en 2 horas.

Por el lado de Burbuja ella hablo con su abuela la cual ya sabía todo al respecto y que sus padres y ella estaban felices de que estudie en Arcana University.

Mientras que en el lado de Bombón ella grito de emoción cuando llego a casa y su madre y hermana que ya sabían todo la estaban esperando con sus maletas listas, le dijeron que tenía la mejor suerte del mundo y que ellas se encargarían de despedirla de su padre

Y por el lado de Bellota su familia lo tomo muy bien y dijeron que ella era el orgullo de la familia aunque muy problemática y que en las vacaciones ella tendría que venir si o si a verlos y ella acepto y se puso a revisar las maletas que su familia había hecho para ver si no faltaba nada.

2 horas después todo estaba listo el chófer recogió a las chicas y cada una de ellas se fueron emocionadas aunque algo tristes de dejar sus casas.

Eran las 4:30pm y ellas se iban de camino a Arcana que las esperaba llena de sorpresas. En el camino fueron hablando de cómo sería y de lo feliz que estaban de poder estar juntas durante el tiempo de carrera.

Arcana se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad siguiente de Saltadilla, es decir más o meno horas en auto. Al llegar a Arcana las chicas fueron ayudadas por el chófer que las ayudo a dejar sus maletas en la entrada de Arcana y las 3 fueron directo a Informes. En informes una chica más o menos de 25 a 27 años las atendió y dijo que las habitaciones en Arcana estaban divididos en 3 clasificaciones, para las chicas: Mina, Luna y Sol. Es decir que si eras nueva entrabas al dormitorio Mina, si ya habías pasado un año estudiando ahí ibas al dormitorio Luna y si habías pasado los 3 años ingresabas al dormitorio Sol. Y por ser ellas nuevas iban al dormitorio Mina que no estaba tan amoblado como los otros 2 pero aun así era agradable. Al escuchar todo lo explicado las 3 se fueron en dirección al dormitorio Mina.

Al llegar al dormitorio Mina era como una casa muy grande con demasiados cuartos y una cocina muy grande y una sala de estar muy espaciosa era muy genial pensaron las chicas aunque si así era el dormitorio Mina imagínense los otros.

Las chicas fueron a sus dormitorios y extrañamente habían sido colocadas las 3 en una habitación muy grande y espaciosa que se diferenciaba de las demás que solo eran de uno, pero a ellas no les pareció importante y siguieron con desempacar.

-¡Yo iré arriba definitivamente!- grito Bellota ya que la habitación de las chicas tenía un segundo piso con una cama solo para uno mientras que el primer piso de la habitación habían otras 2 camas.

-¡De acuerdo, entonces yo me quedó con está!- dijo Bombón señalando la cama del lado derecho.

-Y supongo que yo esta- dijo Burbuja sonriendo y las comenzaron a desempacar.

Rato después de desempacar era de noche y las chicas se pusieron a conversar sobre la manera en que las cosas habían tomado un gran giro.

-¿Quién iba a imaginarlo, no?- decía Bellota mientras se lanzaba a su nueva cama

-Pues sí, estoy feliz- decía Burbuja.

-Así es igual yo- siguió Burbuja.

-¡Y yo!- grito una chica de cabello negro que llevaba un gorro que tapaba sus orejas.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- gritaron las 3.

-¡¿De dónde saliste?!- grito Bellota.

-Hola chicas, soy Megumi soy la compañera de al lado- respondió la chica de ojos marrones, sonriendo como si nada.

-Sigo pensando de dónde salió…- murmuró Bellota.

-Ustedes son…?- pregunto ella.

-Burbuja un gusto- se presentó.

-Bombón y ella es Bellota- dijo la peli-naranja al ver que Bellota intentaba descifrar de dónde salió la chica.

-Este año han entrado chicas muy bonitas ¡Que alegría!- grito un chico de cabello marrón que les sonreía de la misma manera que Megumi.

-¡¿Y TÚ QUIEN ERES?!- gritaron otra vez las 3.

-¡Soy Haru! El hermano gemelo de Megumi- dijo este chico de ojos miel.

-Nada parecidos eh…- murmuro Bombón en tono sarcástico.

-¿Pero de dónde coño salieron?!- grito Bellota aturdida.

-Bueno les damos la bienvenida a Arcana University y esperemos que todo les vaya bien aquí, aunque con tanto enfermo no creo que sea posible- decía Megumi balbuceando las últimas palabras.

-Es cierto… ¡Son bonitas! ¿Serán blanco de ellos?- le pregunto Haru a su hermana.

-¡Oh! Pobre de ellas Haru-hermano!- gritaba como si fuera un drama.

-¿Ellos?- se preguntaba Burbuja.

-Bueno, es tarde, es mejor que duerman chicas, las veo mañana en la ceremonia.

Y así los gemelos se retiraron y dejaron con intrigas a las chicas, sin dudar el día que se venía sería agotador.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano para ir a la bienvenida y se alistaron muy elegantes ya que recibieron una carta que decía que a la bienvenida se asistía de gala ya que la ex directora de la escuela venía solo en las bienvenidas y clausuras de la Universidad para dar su mejor discurso.<p>

Bombón tenía puesto un vestido rosa muy suave con brillos, hasta unos centímetros antes de la rodilla y unos tacos rosas con brillos que combinaban perfecto junto con su cabello suelto recogido del lado derecho con una horquilla rosa. Burbuja aún más elegante llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y unos tacos plata que combinaban muy genial y su pelo suelto rubio la hacían verse muy bien. Y por último Bellota llevaba un vestido negro algo más de su estilo con un tul desde la cintura hasta las rodillas, tacos negros y cabello suelto alborotado como siempre.

Las 3 salieron vestidas muy elegantes y afuera muchas chicas también vestían muy bien aunque las que más destacaban eran ellas 3 pero ellas no se percataban de eso… más rato en la fiesta de bienvenida un buffet gigante en una mesa, una fuente de chocolate y una fuente de hielo al medio de la mesa, las chicas veían esto y se daban cuenta que era un paraíso completo.

-¡Wow!- decía bellota al mirar el buffet y la fuente de chocolate, sus ojos parecían estrellas.

-Nunca pensé estar en un lugar así…- miraba a todos lados Bombón.

-La verdad que pasar esto juntas es muy genial chicas- decía Burbuja.

-¿Verdad que sí?- apareció Megumi la chica del día anterior, ella tenía un vestido largo que no dejaba ver sus tacos pero era color gris y su cabello recogido le quedaba perfecto.

-¡De hecho que sí!- a la conversación se unió Haru el chico llevaba un traje negro elegante.

-¿Cómo lo hacen?- decía Bellota.

-Raro…- siguió Bombón.

Todo iba muy genial y las chicas se divertían viendo las tonterías que Megumi y Haru hacían, todo era muy divertido hasta el momento y la ceremonia aun no empezaba, de pronto la calma en el salón principal se paralizó, parecía que todo se paralizaba y las chicas no entendían por qué. Era la puerta principal del salón, se abrió y todas las chicas que estaban presentes corrieron hacia allí, las chicas se miraron extrañadas, le preguntaron a Megumi lo que sucedía ya que ella y Haru fueron los únicos que no se movieron al ver que la puerta principal se abría.

-¿Megumi?- pregunto Bombón.

-¡Oh no, son ellos!- exclamo Megumi volteando los ojos enojada y metiéndose una rebanada de pie a la boca.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Burbuja.

-¡Los mismos alborotadores de siempre!- siguió Haru con mirada de aburrimiento y cogió unas empanadas del buffet.

-¡Pero dígannos que sucede!- alzo la voz Bellota.

De pronto vieron como la multitud se movía en dirección al centro del salón pero no dejaban ver los rostros de aquellas personas.

-No entiendo qué pasa?- se preguntó Burbuja intentando ver quiénes eran los "alborotadores".

Segundos después se vio como la multitud se abría y dejaba ver quiénes eran esas personas que causaban alboroto en toda la sala. Las chicas miraban fijamente para ver de quién se trataba y en ese momento…

-Chicas…- hablo Bombón en voz baja.

-Ellos…- siguió Burbuja.

-Son… son… - Bellota no termino la frase y escupió un poco de los bocaditos.

Las chicas estaban petrificadas, ellas sabían perfectamente de quiénes se trataba y al verlos miles de recuerdos pasaron por sus mentes, recuerdos que creían ya haber olvidado.

-¡Chicas!- grito Megumi hacia las 3, sacándolas de sus pensamientos.

-Q-¿Qué?- pregunto Bellota y sus hermanas reaccionaron y voltearon a ver a Megumi como si se escondieran.

-Bueno pero qué pasa con ustedes, no me digan que también cayeron tan fácilmente- la peli-negro volteo los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?- siguió Bombón algo distraída, se notaba su nerviosismo al hablar.

-Ustedes actuaban… ¡Raro!- exclamó lo último.

-N-no es cierto- respondió Burbuja nerviosa.

Segundos de silencio mientras las chicas ocultaban sus rostros volteadas mirando a Megumi y Haru.

-P-pero… ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- se preguntó Bellota.

-Oh querida Bellota yo te explicaré por qué…- dijo Megumi palmoteando el hombro de Bellota.

Entonces Megumi empezó su explicación…

-Me gustan las explicaciones de Megumi- decía su hermano emocionado.

-Pues son 3 hermanos, Comencemos por el tercero que viene a ser Boomer Rave; según mis fuentes es el menor de los hermanos pero en realidad no lo entiendo porque deberían ser iguales los 3 en fin sigamos, él es el rubio, sus ojos son azules, su cabello constantemente le fastidia la cara así que siempre se lo acomoda. Respecto a su personalidad puede ser muy romántico cuando quiere, es un mujeriego típico ya que te enamora muy románticamente y te puede bajar la luna y las estrellas un día y al día siguiente te ignora como un anuncio en YouTube- Megumi le ponía emoción a cada una de sus palabras y miraba las reacciones de cada una de las chicas. –Siguiendo con Boomer, es muy bueno físicamente pelea genial y cuando se meten con él o sus hermanos saca su lado cruel y le encanta hacer bromas a las personas que le desagradan.

-Ya veo…- decía Haru.

-¿Acaso tú ya no lo sabías?- dijo Bellota a Haru.

-¡Solo quiero ponerle emoción!- decía Haru.

-Bien ahora vayamos con el segundo hermano Butch Rave; él es el más rudo de los 3, fuerte, despiadado y siempre golpeando a alguien. Sus ojos verdes oscuros, cabello negro y despeinado, nunca lo vas a ver peinado ya que no se lleva bien con la peineta. A diferencia de Boomer, él no es romántico para ¡NADA!- grito esto último. –Como sea, es cruel y muy malvado no le importa que seas mujer o hombre él te trata como quiera y si le caes mal siempre encontrará la manera de destruirte. Físicamente es muy fuerte, según él, más que todos sus hermanos pero en realidad Brick es el más fuerte pero luego hablaremos de eso. Tiene el record de estar con una chica durante 3 días y pasados los 3 días siempre las bota o ignora y la mayoría de ellas se cree los cuentos que él les dice. Pero bueno ese chico es todo un misterio porque siempre para enojado.

-¡Enojado!- decía Haru. –Es cierto, nunca lo veo sonriendo-

-Eso es normal…- dijo Bombón en voz baja.

-Y por último y no menos importante el hermano mayor y según mis fuentes es el líder de los 3. Brick Rave; el peli-naranja sexy por el que todas las chicas se mueren. Brick en realidad es el típico rompe corazones, fuerte, orgulloso, malvado y cuando se trata de una chica la consigue en un día pero cuando por fin la tiene la usa y la bota es decir solo se aburre muy fácilmente de las chicas y tiene el record de nunca haber sido rechazado por ninguna chica. ¿Increíble no?- se paró un momento Megumi.

-¡Wow!- decía Haru.

-Que gran idiota- murmuro Bombón.

-Sigamos… Físicamente es el más fuerte de los 3 hermanos y es un misterio el por qué sus ojos son rojos ya que es muy extraño y no muy normal pero en fin eso nadie lo sabe y pues se podría decir que protege a sus hermanos en todo momento pero lo más malo de él es que es un abusador, abusa de su poder lo cual te hace sentirte menos y siempre termina eliminándote.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto Burbuja intrigada.

-Digamos que… Cada vez que alguien se mete con él terminas expulsado de aquí- dijo Haru con un aura sombría y riendo al final.

-¡Moo! ¡Que susto!- salto Burbuja.

-¡Tonterías!- siguió Bellota comiendo un pedazo de pie.

-Pero, ¿qué poder tienen?- se preguntó Bombón murmurando.

-¡Olvidaste la parte importante hermana!- exclamo Haru.

-¡Oh cierto!- siguió Megumi. –Ellos fueron adoptados por una mujer multimillonaria en USA y estuvieron viviendo allá durante años creo, no lo recuerdo bien, pero lo más raro de eso es que después de vivir allá ellos regresaron a Japón para vivir en esta ciudad.

-Sabes mucho de ellos ¿no es así, Megumi-chan?- pregunto Burbuja.

-Pues… ¡Claro! Ellos estudiaron conmigo en secundaria- dijo muy tranquila.

-¿Secundaria?- dijeron las chicas.

-Sí, en la secundaria Arcana- termino por decir sonriendo.

Las chicas la miraron asombradas mientras ella se comía unas empandas de la mesa, lucía muy elegante pero se comportaba de una manera totalmente distinta.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ…<strong>

**El próx. Capítulo es: "Bienvenidas a Arcana, Superpoderosas" **

Me gusta escribir historias y hace años que no escribo sobre las chicas *-* espero que les guste y pues en un ratito cuelgo las continuaciones de mis otros fics. Gracias y si pueden dejen reviuws (:


	2. ¡Bienvenidas a Arcana, Superpoderosas!

**Capítulo 2: "Bienvenidas a Arcana, Superpoderosas"**

Las chicas seguían sorprendidas pues no entendían a qué se refería Megumi con Secundaria Arcana, así que Bombón rompió el silencio.

-¡Dinos!- exclamó Bombón.

-Les digo- se atraganto las empanadas. –La universidad Arcana tiene como escuela secundaria y primaria Arcana High School.

-Ah ya veo…- dijo Burbuja.

-¡¿Espera qué?!- dijo Bombón.

-Ella quiere decir que cuando nosotros estábamos en secundaria en nuestro 3cer año ellos llegaron de la nada a nuestra escuela y se convirtieron en nuestros compañeros, de inmediato las chicas crearon club de fans y cosas así fue muy loco!- dijo Haru.

-Eso quiere decir que…- siguió Bellota.

-¿Nunca murieron?- se preguntó Bombón.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dicen chicas?- pregunto Megumi.

-Nada, nada- sonrió Bombón y volteo a mirarlos. –_Están vivos…- _pensaba la peli-naranja.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

_El día que las chicas terminaron con todos los villanos, los Rrbz las ayudaron a salvar la ciudad de un meteorito siendo ellos los cuales lo sostendrían en el aire mientras ellas lo destruían antes que llegara a la ciudad pero al destruirlo las chicas con todas sus fuerzas atacaron a los Rrbz sin intención. _

_Las chicas caían inconscientes después de haber lanzado su mejor ataque, el profesor con ayuda de la gente las sostuvo y días después ellas despertaron de su profundo sueño._

_Se encontraban en el laboratorio cada una en una camilla siendo analizadas por la computadora._

_-Profesor…- se oyó a una peli-naranja hablar suavemente._

_-¿Bom-bón?- volteó el profesor anonadado._

_-Profesor…- siguió Burbuja que había despertado al mismo tiempo._

_-¡Burbuja!-_

_-Profe-sor…- dijo Bellota._

_-¡Bellota! ¡Todas!- grito el profesor y corrió a abrazarlas, le aviso a Ken y a poochie quienes corrieron rápidamente hacia el laboratorio._

_Poochie aviso al Alcalde y en unos minutos el alcalde junto con la señorita Bello llegaron y se emocionaron por ver a las chicas despertar, de pronto el ambiente se paralizo al oír las palabras de las chicas._

_-Dónde están…- comenzó a decir Bombón. -¿Dónde están los chicos?- pregunto ella suavemente porque su voz no le daba para más._

_Todos los presentes en la sala bajaron sus cabezas._

_-¿Profesor?- pregunto Burbuja pero no obtenían respuesta._

_-¿Profesor?- siguió Bellota y al ver las caras de todos alzo lo más que pudo su voz. -¡¿Dónde están los chicos?!_

_-Lo siento chicas… pero… han pasado 6 días desde que sucedió esa tragedia y no hay rastro de los chicos._

_Las chicas se pusieron pálidas, cada una de ellas estaban a punto del colapso._

_-¡¿Qué?!- grito Bellota._

_Las 3 sabían que ellos eran sus enemigos pero en esos días en los que ellos ayudaron a salvar la ciudad ellas realmente les tomaron aprecio y escuchar esas palabras era muy duro._

_-No… ¡No puede ser!- grito Bombón._

_-Chicas por favor no se alteren acaban de despertar y pueden sufrir…- dijo la sñrta. Bello._

_-¡¿Dónde están?!- grito Burbuja. _

_-No... Hemos podido encontrarlos…- dijo el Alcalde._

_-Todo indica que al recibir el impacto de sus poderes…- siguió diciendo el profesor._

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!- grito Bombón y se levantó de la camilla arrancándose las agujas. _

_-¡Bombón por favor acuéstate puedes…- pero fue interrumpido._

_-¡No es cierto profesor!- grito ella y uso todas su fuerzas para volar, sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo y las 3 salieron volando hacia el centro de la ciudad dónde había sucedido todo._

_-Chicas…- decía Ken triste._

_Las chicas volaron por toda la ciudad buscando rastro de Brick, Boomer o Butch pero no dieron con ellos, ninguna de las personas recordaba haberlos visto por ahí, después de días de intensa búsqueda, sin dormir, las 3 se resignaron. En el centro de la ciudad dónde había sido la última vez que los vieron se reunieron ellas, empezó a llover, era un día realmente triste, lleno de lluvia la gente que pasaba y veía a las chicas no podía distinguir si ellas lloraban o era la lluvia que las mojaba._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

* * *

><p>-<em>Estoy feliz…- <em>pensaba Burbuja.

-_¡Todo este tiempo y…y… Estaban vivos!- _pensaba Bellota con furia.

-No notas algo raro ¿Haru?- pregunto Megumi.

-No lo sé…- respondió Haru.

-¿No están felices chicas?- pregunto Bombón a sus amigas.

-Ya que…- seguía Bellota.

-¿Los saludamos?- pregunto Burbuja.

-¡No!- grito Bellota. –¡Todo este tiempo preocupándonos para que estos inútiles estén por ahí divirtiéndose! –grito Bellota enojada.

-¡Silencio Bellota!- le alzo la voz Bombón.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde el otro lado, en la multitud donde se encontraban los chicos…<strong>

Al peli-negro le llamo la atención la voz de cierta chica.

-_Esa voz no es…- _pensó el oji-verde, alzo su mirada entre la multitud y vio a una peli-negro, cabello alborotado, vestido negro y tacones del mismo color, algo de aquella chica le llamaba la atención estaba seguro que la había visto en algún lado. Se quedó pensando por unos segundos viendo hacia allá lo cual hizo que sus fans lo miraran de forma preocupada y su hermano al darse cuenta le hablo en susurro.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces? Asustaras a las fans- le reclamó su hermano mayor, pero Butch no dejaba de mirar con los ojos muy abiertos hacia aquella dirección, Brick volteó a ver que le parecía más importante. -_¡¿Una chica?!_- pensó su hermano, en ese instante la chica de pelo negro volteo y dejo ver su rostro por unos segundos para luego voltear rápidamente.

-¡Butch!- le grito Brick a su hermano y este volteó inmediatamente, la chica le parecía familiar pero no la reconocía así que camino en dirección hacia ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Del lado de las chicas al mismo tiempo…<strong>

-¡Silencio Bellota!-

-¡Oh por dios que alboroto hacen!- grito Bellota. –Ni que fueran tan guapos- dijo ella volteando a verlos de nuevo, al voltear se percató que Butch la estaba mirando así que rápidamente volteo y se metió un trozo de pie en la boca.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto Bombón al ver la reacción de su hermana.

-N-nada!- se alteró Bellota, masticaba muy fuerte y sudaba.

-¡Si claro! Es como si hubieras visto un fantas- antes de poder terminar la frase Bellota tomo del brazo a Burbuja y le indico con una seña que no volteara.

-P-pero…- intentaba voltear Burbuja pero la peli-negro la sostenía tan fuerte que no lo logró así que Bombón volteo un poco para ver que sucedía y vio a Butch venir.

-¡Oh por dios está viniendo!- decía Bombón a sus amigas.

-¿Por qué actúan así?- se preguntaba Megumi a lo que su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién viene?- pregunto Bellota.

-¡Butch!- le dijo Bombón.

-¿Qué hacemos?- se preocupaba Bombón.

-¿Corremos?- le siguió Burbuja.

-¡No!- dijo Bellota. –Sería muy obvio!-

Pero de pronto la piel de la peli-negro se erizo al escuchar una voz muy conocida que le hablaba.

-¿Disculpa acaso te he visto en algún lado?- pregunto el peli-negro de ojos verdes tocando el hombro de Bellota.

Al ver esta escena de su hermano, Brick y Boomer siguieron a Butch al igual que todas sus fans quienes los seguían.

Bellota estaba helada, no sabía cómo reaccionar pero respirando y viendo de reojo a Bombón y Burbuja las 3 voltearon.

Los 3 hermanos se quedaron sin habla, Brick miraba detenidamente a Bombón y a las chicas y luego a Bombón otra vez, Boomer estaba impactado las chicas y en especial Burbuja estaban paradas ahí frente a él, y Butch, tenía la corazonada de conocer a esa chica pero al verla bien se dio cuenta que era Bellota y sus ojos se volvieron brillantes, no podía creer lo que veía era Bellota y usando un vestido.

Las chicas los miraban, no sabían que decir, estaban tan felices y a la vez tan enojadas pero ninguna de ellas sabía por qué.

Cuando por fin Brick se decidió a romper el silencio de toda la sala ya que todas las fans estaban expectantes, incluso los chicos; no se pudo porque la puerta principal del salón se abrió y de ahí una joven, y un señor de edad aparecieron respaldados por unos 20 hombres vestidos de negro.

De pronto la atención que todos tenían hacia los Rrbz y las Ppgz desapareció y todos veían a aquella chica y al señor que acababan de ingresar. Los Rrbz retrocedieron un poco y las ppgz se quedaron ahí paradas sin entender.

-Chicas, apártense- les dijo Megumi en voz baja.

-Son el director y su hija Ari- le siguió Haru.

Las chicas entendieron la situación y retrocedieron un poco, acto seguido el director junto a su hija avanzaron al estrado.

-¡Buenos días estudiantes de Arcana!- se escuchó decir al director, tomando el micrófono del estrado.

Todos miraban en silencio.

-Estoy muy orgulloso al saber que este año pudieron entrar más estudiantes de lo esperado..- decía el hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que…<strong>

-¡No puedo creerlo!- se escuchó decir a un peli-naranja que llevaba un traje guinda de gala. -¡Pensé que se había ido a estudiar lejos de aquí!- decía el en voz baja hacia sus hermanos. -¡Maldición!

Bombón estaba cerca de ellos así que escucho la conversación.

-Jajajaja- rio su hermano de ojos verdes. –Otro año soportando a tu mejor fan- dijo en tono sarcástico y le guiño el ojo.

-¡Piérdete!

-¡Cállense idiotas esta que hablar tu futuro suegro Brick!- les alzo la voz el rubio riendo de la misma forma sarcástica.

Brick le hizo una seña de odio y los 3 hicieron silencio.

-¿Suegro?- susurró Bombón.

-¿Decías algo?- pregunto Burbuja.

-N-nada…- siguió Bombón.

Mientras que en el estrado el director daba un gran discurso al lado de él, su hija, cabello castaño, ondulado, ojos miel y vestido blanco de brillos suelto, muy elegante; miraba en dirección a cierto peli-naranja.

-_Brick…- _pensó la castaña.

-Y ahora le pasaré el miro a mi hija Ari, ella como saben acaba de graduarse en la secundaria Arcana y ahora espera graduarse con honores en la Universidad Arcana, Hija preséntate.

Al decir esto la castaña salió de sus pensamientos y se acercó al micro.

-Estudiantes de Arcana, mi nombre es Ari Montgomery, espero con ansias llevarme bien con cada uno de ustedes, algunos ya me conocen de la secundaria…- decía la chica de ojos miel, se escucharon unos murmuros entre las chicas.

-Creída-

-Malvada-

-Falsa-

Se oyó decir a algunas chicas, Ari hizo caso omiso a estos comentarios y continuó presentándose.

-Mi carrera es periodismo y espero tener buenos compañeros este año…

-Tu carrera- hablo Bellota en dirección a Bombón.

-Sí, espero llevarme bien con ella…- susurró Bombón.

-Claro que sí- dijo Burbuja.

-Y pues es todo lo que tengo que decirles, ¡Bienvenidos a Arcana University!- dicho esto ella se despidió de su padre y el director paso a retirarse con sus 20 hombres de negro.

Ella se acercaba a Brick pero el peli-naranja al notar esto salió huyendo del salón al igual que sus 3 hermanos los cuales salieron detrás de él. Ari se acercó a las chicas.

-¿Por qué huyeron?- pregunto Bellota.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Bombón. De pronto Ari apareció frente a ellas.

-Disculpen…- dijo la castaña y las chicas se sorprendieron al verla. –Vieron a que dirección se fueron los chicos que estaban delante de ustedes?

Las chicas la examinaron de pies a cabeza y antes que Burbuja respondiera cordialmente, Bombón le quito la palabra de la boca.

-¡Por allá!- grito la peli-naranja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias- sonrió Ari y salió del salón.

-¡Mentiste!- dijo Megumi.

-¡Shh!- le dijo Bombón.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo Burbuja.

-No lo sé… es que… Eso no es lo importante, ¡Vamos a hablar con ellos!- exclamó Bombón.

-¿Fue por eso?- le dijo Bellota.

-S-sí… antes que ella, nosotras debemos hablar con ellos! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que decirle a ese trío de torpes!- dijo enojada, al decir esto Burbuja y Bellota recordaron su enojo y salieron las 3 del salón.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Haru a su hermana.

-Ni idea- le respondió comiendo un pastel.

Por el lado sur donde se habían ido los chicos; se encontraban en un invernadero, ocultos de sus fans locas y de la castaña Ari.

-Ni sé por qué huimos nosotros- comenzó a decir Boomer.

-Porque… ¿por qué?- dijo Butch confundido ya que no encontró razón.

-Porque Ari me perseguiría y porque… ¡Son mis hermanos!- grito Brick.

-Eso no tiene sentido…- dijo Boomer.

-¡Me dio hambre!- empezó a decir el oji-verde. –Me voy de aquí.

-Igual- le siguió Boomer.

-¡Oh no!- dijo una peli-naranja que entraba al invernadero seguida de una rubia y una peli-negro. –No tan rápidos chicos-

Al escuchar esa voz familiar Brick volteó inmediatamente y vio a Bombón quien detenía la puerta, Burbuja y Bellota que estaba al lado de ella con una mirada asesina.

-Chi-cas…- se congeló Boomer.

-Comenzaran a explicarnos… Porque… es que ustedes… están aquí- decía Bombón con una mirada de furia, conteniendo su enojo, cada que ella y las chicas daban un paso hacia adelante los chicos retrocedían hasta estar al lado de Brick, pronto los 3 quedaron frente a ellas.

-Q-¿Qué?- dijo al fin Brick.

-¡Dígannos lo que sucedió!- grito Bombón, se podía notar lo furiosa que estaba al ver sus ojos.

-¡Ustedes están vivos!- grito Burbuja, también estaba enojada como Bombón. –¡Tanto tiempo que pasamos buscándolos!- grito aún más.

-¿Eh?- se sorprendieron Boomer y Butch.

-¿Ustedes? ¿Buscándonos?- comenzó a decir Brick. –¡No nos mientas rubiecita!- alzo la voz Brick mirando fijamente a las 3.

-¡No le grites a Burbuja, idiota!- le grito Bellota.

-Tan defensora como siempre…- hablo Butch.

-¡Eh!- se exaltó Bellota y miro muy de cerca Butch. -¡Mejor que te calles y empieces a hablar o te romperé los huesos!

-¿Así?- se acercó de la misma manera que ella. -¡Veamos quién es más fuerte!- la miro de pies a cabeza. –Fea- dijo el peli-negro sin expresión alguna.

-!Te partiré en 2 enano!- le grito Bellota alzándose frente a él.

-Solo porque estés usando tacos no quiere decir que seas más alta.

-¡Tú!- grito enojada ella.

-¡Basta!- grito Burbuja. -¿Acaso no podemos hablar tranquilamente? ¡Todo este tiempo estuvimos muy preocupadas por ustedes y lo único que hacen al vernos después de tanto es gritarnos!

-¡Que aburrido!- dijo Boomer bostezando y luego miro a Burbuja. –Tan molesta como siempre… Tsk.

Burbuja lo miro muy triste y respondió. -¿Aburrida? ¡Habla el más distraído y aburrido de sus hermanos!- grito ella enojada.

-¿Acaso estas buscando pelea niña?- le grito Boomer.

-No con debiluchos, lo siento- sonrío sarcásticamente y luego le lanzo una mirada asesina, Boomer la observó en silencio.

Bombón se sorprendió de las palabras de Burbuja, pero ella sentía lo mismo y apostaba a que Bellota igual.

-¿Pueden hablar?- dijo Bombón. -¡Necesitamos saber qué paso!

-¡No!- Brick la miró enojado y recordó lo que le dijo a Bombón unos años atrás.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Flashback]<strong>_

_El meteorito estaba a punto de caer a la ciudad de Saltadilla y los Rrbz tenían un plan, sostener el meteorito en el aire mientras las Ppgz lo destruían. _

_-¿Todo listo, chicas?- dijo Bombón a sus amigas._

_-¡Sí!- exclamaron ellas._

_-¡Hagámoslo!- grito Bombón y los 6 volaron en dirección hacia el meteorito._

_-¡Oye Bombón!- mientras volaban Brick le hablo a Bombón. _

_-¿Dime?- preguntó ella. _

_-Si todo sale bien… ¿Podremos ser los buenos?- sus hermanos y las chicas escucharon._

_Bombón sonrío y le respondió. -¿De qué hablas? ¡Ustedes son los buenos!- grito ella emocionada, al oír esto Brick y sus hermanos sonrieron y salieron volando a detener el meteorito._

_**[Fin del Flashback]**_

* * *

><p>-<em>Buenos eh… sí claro- <em>pensó Brick, miro a Bombón y muy serio le dijo. –Acaban de asegurar su muerte, chicas.

Dicho esto Brick, Boomer y Butch abandonaron el invernadero y dejaron a las chicas atónitas, Bellota iba a detenerlos pero Bombón la cogió del brazo y movió la cabeza.

-¿Bombón?- pregunto Bellota.

-No los sigas…- Bombón se tornó seria.

-Pero…- insistió Burbuja.

-Ellos… Nunca entienden nada- dijo ella enojada y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-¡Bombón!- se entristeció Burbuja y enseguida Bombón secó sus lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Burbuja- la peli-naranja sonrió falsamente y con mirada seria les dijo. –No entiendo por qué nos tratan así pero… ese será nuestro deber ahora. Averiguarlo.

Bellota y Burbuja miraron a Bombón serias, enojadas, tristes, muchas emociones estaban en sus mentes, cada una de las 3 recordaba a los chicos de manera diferente y especial.

* * *

><p>Más rato, las chicas estaban en su habitación con las miradas vacías y ninguna hablaba.<p>

-Qué ambiente tan ¡Tétrico!- grito una chica con un gorro que tenía orejeras.

-¡Megumi!- gritaron las 3.

-¿De dónde aparecen?- dijo Bellota.

-Más importante que eso… ¿Por qué no disfrutan la fiesta de bienvenida?- dijo Haru que estaba al lado de su gemela. Ambos aún seguían vestidos de gala pero Megumi se había puesto su gorro.

-No hay nada que celebrar…- decía Burbuja triste, se podía ver como sus ojos estaban rojo de tanto llorar.

-¿Estuviste llorando?- pregunto Megumi pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Chicos…- hablo Bombón. –No tenemos ánimos de ir a la fiesta pero… gracias de todas maneras.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Actúan extraño desde que vieron a los Rave!- decía Megumi sin entender.

-¡Exacto!- le siguió su hermano.

Ninguna de las 3 dijo nada, es más solo suspiraban.

-Bueno, entiendo… Hablaremos más tarde, de todas maneras la fiesta termina al medio día.

-¿Quién invento una fiesta tan temprano?- se preguntó Bellota saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Pues… El director claro, lo que pasa es que el sólo viene cuando algo realmente importante sucede y como tienes muchas cosas que hacer en otros países termina yéndose muy pronto y deja a cargo a su hija Ari.

-Quien por cierto es la presidenta estudiantil de toda la Universidad- termino diciendo Haru.

-¿Presidenta?- preguntó Bombón.

-Pues sí! ¡Vaya! Por fin reaccionaron!-

-Jaja es cierto…- hablo Burbuja.

-¡Es cierto!- grito Bellota, bajo corriendo de su cama. -¡Es cierto!- les dijo otra vez mirando a las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa Bellota?- le pregunto Burbuja.

-No podemos deprimirnos por esto, ¿Quiénes se creen esos idiotas? ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero hasta que nos digan todo!- grito Bellota.

-P-pero…- quiso replicar la peli-naranja.

-¡Nada de peros!- grito Burbuja.

-¿Burbuja?-

-¡Es cierto Bombón! Nos deben una explicación pero… tiempo al tiempo, también estoy triste pero… ¡Podemos con esto!- se emocionó y le sonrió a Bombón.

Bombón entendió los sentimientos de sus amigas y se levantó con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! ¡Así me gusta chicas! ¡Superpoderosas al ataque!- grito Megumi.

-¡Sí! ¡Superpode- Espera! ¿Qué?!- Las chicas miraron a Megumi sorprendidas, estaban seguras que nadie sabía sobre sus poderes.

-¡Oh lo siento! Olvide decirles que… Sé que son las Chicas Superpoderosas Z! ¡Wuu!- grito Megumi emocionada.

-¡Bienvenidas a Arcana Superpoderosas!- grito Haru.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron las chicas mientras que Megumi y Haru las miraban sonriendo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Prox. Capítulo "¿Cuánto han cambiado?" <strong>

Esperenlo con ansias wuuu! Respondiendo a los reviuws: Keili14 no te preocupes los verdes también son mis favoritos así que espera pronto el acercamiento! (: Después LOLA pues sí los 6 tienen poderes y gracias por el reviuw ^^ sigan mandando sus dudas, preguntas o comentarios askdjaskjd gracias (:


	3. ¿Cuánto han cambiado?

**Capítulo 3 "¿Cuánto han cambiado?"**

Vaya que Megumi se las arregla para terminar los capítulos con intriga, pero bueno, siguiendo con las chicas, demasiada impresión para ellas al saber que su secreto ya no era tan secreto.

-¡Vamos chicas no se hagan las que no saben!- les respondió Megumi haciendo ojos de astucia.

-C-cómo… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- empezó a decir Bombón.

-Porque… Digamos que…- Megumi dudo de seguir hablando de eso, miro a su hermano y él le hizo una seña de que debería mantenerse callada pero eso sólo incito a que Megumi continuara.

-¡Somos familia del alcalde de Saltadilla!- exclamó Megumi sonriendo a lo cual las chicas se quedaron más incrédulas.

-¡Megumi!- le hizo unas señas su gemelo, la miro y le replico. -¡Esto era un secreto!

-¡Ya qué Haru!- le respondió ella.

-¡A ver, a ver, a ver! ¡Explíquennos ahora mismo todo esto!- les hablo fuerte la líder del grupo.

-¡Sí!- gritaron Burbuja y Bellota al unísono.

-Pues…- siguió Haru. –El alcalde viene a ser nuestro tío. Jejeje- respondió algo inseguro.

-¡¿Tío?!- gritaron las ppgz.

-Sí bueno, en realidad no es taaan tío nuestro que digamos- les explico Megumi rascándose la cabeza.

-Cierto, solo se convirtió en nuestro tío porque se casó con la hermana de nuestra mamá.

-Ahh, hablen así- les dijo Bellota sobándose la cabeza, aun no terminaba de entender.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Burbuja.

-Por nuestra tía es que sabemos que ustedes son las chicas superpoderosas pero no es nada del otro mundo, así que no diremos nada de ustedes no se preocupen!- les dijo sonriente Haru.

-¡Gracias!- respondió Bombón emocionada.

-Qué alivio…- dijo Bellota levantándose el pelo con su suspiro.

-Sí, es bueno saber que están de nuestro lado- siguió Burbuja.

Y ellos respondieron con una sonrisa.

-¡Bueno ahora iré a cambiarme nos vemos luego cuídense y no se metan en problemas!- dijo Megumi saliendo de la habitación para después de unos segundos regresar. –Se me olvidaba, ¡Quiero ver la visión de calor que tienen!- dijo la peli-negro para luego guiñarles el ojo y salir junto con Haru.

-Siento que esa chica será un problema…

-Esperemos que no- le respondió Bombón a Bellota.

* * *

><p><strong>De otro lado…<strong>

En una habitación de la misma manera que las chicas, con 2 pisos dentro de una sola habitación se encontraban 3 peculiares chicos, un peli-naranja viendo su perfil de Facebook en una laptop sobre su cama, un peli-negro hablando por teléfono al mismo tiempo que recorría toda la planta superior de la habitación y por último un rubio jugando videojuegos en una consola.

-¡Rayos! ¡Debo ganarle a esa maldita bruja o no pasaré el nivel 3!- gritaba el Rubio hacia la Tv.

-¿Sigues en el nivel 3?- bufo Brick a su hermano sin dejar de mirar la laptop. -¡Que mediocre!- le grito burlándose a carcajadas.

-¡Cállate idiota!- se enojó Boomer lo que hizo que perdiera de nuevo. -¡Maldita sea Brick te mataré!- grito el rubio lanzándose sobre Brick.

Los 2 se golpeaban de una manera en la que ninguno de los 2 lograba hacerle daño al otro.

-¡Oh sí! ¿Qué? No, entiende, ya no podemos estar juntos, ¡te lo dije! …¿Qué? No te oigo, Espera un momento- hablaba Butch por teléfono. -¡Maldita sea cállense idiotas intento terminar con esta chica!

Sus hermanos lo miraron, rieron y luego siguieron la pelea.

-¿Terminaras conmigo?- grito la chica a través del teléfono.

-¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Genial! Que bueno que lo entendiste- dijo Butch por teléfono y colgó. –¡Agh pero que rollo!

-¿Ya terminaste con ella?- pregunto Brick con una mirada sombría, había dejado de pelear con Boomer.

-Sí, que aburrida era- dijo Butch rodando los ojos.

-¿La 7ma de la semana?- pregunto Boomer con gracia.

-Octava- respondió el peli-negro guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Por eso somos hermanos!- grito Brick, lanzándose sobre para golpearle la cabeza.

-Dejando eso de lado…- empezó a decir el peli-negro. -¿Qué haremos respecto a las chicas?- su mirada se tornó seria.

-¿Las súper babosas?- pregunto chistoso Brick.

-Exacto.

-No lo he pensado…- Todos quedaron en silencio pues no se les ocurría nada. –Debe haber algo que las haga irse lo más lejos y rápido de nosotros.

Segundos después. -¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Boomer.

-¿Qué?- los miraron sus hermanos esperando que no dijera una estupidez.

-Lo de siempre- dijo con una mirada más sombría que la de su hermano peli-naranja.

-¿Con lo de siempre te refieres ah…?- le pregunto Butch.

-¡Exacto!- dijo Boomer, encendiendo la consola otra vez.

-¡Boomer eres un maldito genio!- grito Brick y ambos se acercaron a golpearlo como nuestra de alago.

-Mañana…- dijo Brick quien había vuelto a su laptop, Butch a su teléfono y Boomer a su videojuego.

-Comenzaremos con la operación…- silencio de segundos, los 3 hablaron al mismo tiempo. -¡Expulsión!

* * *

><p><strong>Por otro lado…<strong>

Una joven de cabello castaño recorría los pasillos de la Universidad buscando desesperadamente a cierto peli-naranja.

-¡Maldición! ¿Dónde rayos te metiste Brick?- dijo ella enojada para sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Las chicas se despertaron temprano pues habían recibido una carta a su habitación que decía que la clase de introducción a los cursos sería a las 8am en el Aula 4 – Este.

Las 3 estaban listas a las 7:50am, Bombón llevaba una falda blanca con flecos, unos botines rojos y una blusa color rojo guinda, su cabello estaba suelto pero sujetado del lado derecho con una horquilla de corazón; para su rostro uso un poco de base y se pintó los labios con un labial rosa muy clarito que casi no se notaba mucho.

Al cambio Burbuja que era la más vanidosa, usaba un vestido color rosa pálido que adornaba con una correa en la cintura color marrón clarito y unos tacones rosa pálido, su cabello los llevaba suelto y ondulado; para su maquillaje solo se retoco con un poco de polvo y rizó sus pestañas.

Y a diferencia de sus mejores amigas, Bellota no usaba mucho esos colores alegres así que para su primer día de clases se puso unos shorts jean ajustados, una blusa negra caída de un hombro lo cual dejaba ver la tira de su brasier que era negro, unas zapatillas negras y su cabello suelto y alborotado como siempre; de maquillaje delineó sus ojos y rizó sus pestañas.

-¡Estoy lista!- exclamó Bombón.

-¡Igual!- grito Bellota.

-¡Espérenmeee!- se oyó decir a la rubia que aún se estaba dando unos retoques en el baño.

-Vámonos- dijo Bellota poniendo sus manos como si rezara.

-Bellota- le dijo Bombón rodando los ojos.

-¡Te oí Bellota!- grito la rubia desde el baño.

-¡Sí, sí como sea vámonos o llegaremos tarde el primer día!- dijo la peli-negro excusándose, como si le importara llegar tarde.

-¡Ya salgo!- dijo Burbuja y segundos después salió del baño.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó Bellota haciendo ademanes como si hubiera sido un siglo.

-¡Sé más amable conmigo!- Burbuja se dirigió a Bellota.

-¡Chicas no empiecen desde temprano!-alzó la voz Bombón.

-De acuerdo- asintieron las 2, cuando estaban a punto de salir de la habitación.

-¡Esperen!- grito Burbuja.

-¿Y ahora qué?- se exasperó Bellota. Burbuja había ido y venido en unos segundos.

-¡Olvide mis aretes!- decía mientras se ponía unas pequeñas esferas de oro.

-¡Igual yo!- grito Bombón e hizo lo mismo que su hermana. Sus aretes eran unos corazones pequeños.

-¡Ahh, ahh! ¡Ya vámonos!- decía Bellota desesperada.

-¡Que suerte tienes Bellota!- le dijo Burbuja.

-Cierto… nunca olvidas los aretes- le dijo Bombón, afirmando lo que decía Burbuja. Bellota las miro con una cara de "Que importa" y salieron de la habitación. A lo que se referían era que Bellota tenía 2 perforaciones en sus orejas así que nunca se las quitaba, un arete era como un diamante pequeño de forma cuadrada y el otro era un cuadrado negro.

* * *

><p><strong>8am, Aula 1 - Oeste…<strong>

Una maestra de más o menos 40 años entro al aula, se presentó y dejo entrar a un chico de cabello rojo alborotado, ojos negros y ropa casual, Playera negra con el logo de DC, jean azul, zapatillas negras.

Éste chico se presentaba ante la clase y desde atrás unos chicos reían y se hablaban mediante mensajes en sus celulares.

_**Conversación en grupo: Butch, Boomer y Brick.**_

_Butch: Jajaja no llegaron. _

_Boomer: ¡Sus caras en estos momentos deben ser épicas! _

_Brick: Ni que lo digas, somos unos putos genios._

* * *

><p><strong>Y en el aula 4 - Este…<strong>

-No… hay… nadie…- dijo Bombón.

-¡Que raro la carta decía…- respondió pensativa Burbuja.

-Esto sólo puede ser obra de…- siguió Bellota. -¡Los mataré!- grito Bellota.

-¡Espera, espera!- intento calmarla Bombón. –No podemos sacar esas conclusiones, además… Como sabrían nuestra habitación?

-Cierto- afirmo Burbuja. –Ellos no podrían falsificar la firma del director.

-Burbuja…- hablo Bellota fingiendo estar calmada. -¡Aquí no hay ninguna firma!- grito Bellota.

Era cierto, Bombón y Burbuja se acercaron rápidamente a Bellota quien sostenía la carta del director y vieron que ella no se equivocaba las 3 se miraron muy enojadas y emprendieron paso a informes.

De camino, sus miradas eran serias pero si te cruzabas con ellas seguro notarías su aura negra. En informes la señorita les explicó que su aula era en el Aula 1 – Oeste, asintieron con la cabeza y otra vez el aura negra las envolvía de camino al aula respectivo.

Ya que el aula Oeste estaba demasiado lejos las chicas se perdieron 1 hora hasta llegar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en el Aula 1 – Oeste.<strong>

Se oyó tocar la puerta. La maestra abrió la puerta insólitamente, pues sabía que había pasado una hora y sería muy raro que alguien se atreviera a llegar muy tarde.

Ahí paradas frente a la maestra estaban Burbuja, Bellota y Bombón.

-Lamentamos la tardanza- respondieron al unísono las 3.

La maestra dudo por un momento pero les dio una oportunidad al ver que se veían realmente inocentes.

-Bueno, ya hemos terminado con las presentaciones pero pueden entrar y presentarse rápidamente para continuar la explicación.

Las chicas sonrieron antes este gesto y se dejaron ver por los demás al entrar al aula. Para sorpresa de las chicas y más de los chicos (Rrbz) se oyeron unos silbidos, murmuros y piropos hacia las chicas.

-Bonitas- se le iluminaron los ojos a algunos chicos.

-Esa rubia ¿Acaso es un ángel?- murmuro un chico.

-Mira a la peli-naranja!- alzo la voz un chico. -¡Guapa!

-No, no y esa de ojos verdes… ¡Bonita!-

-No es para tanto- murmuro una castaña, de ojos miel; era Ari, se sentaba en la primera fila.

Los Rrbz se miraban enojados. ¿El plan no había funcionado?

Las chicas se avergonzaron ya que los piropos eran muy obvios y las miradas aún más.

-M-Mi nombre es Burbuja- comenzó a decir la rubia, moviendo su pie en círculos nerviosamente.

-Bombón jaja…- río nerviosamente la peli-naranja. –Esperamos llevarnos bien-

-Contigo de hecho que sí preciosa!- un chico hablo desde el fondo.

-_Acaso es ciego- _pensó Brick con rabia.

-B-Bellota- termino diciendo la peli-negro.

-Bueno, pueden sentarse- aclaro la maestra y ellas se dirigieron a los asientos lo más rápido que podían para ocultar sus rostros.

Burbuja vio un asiento vacío en la 2da fila al medio y se sentó rápidamente, le seguía Bombón quien se sentó al extremo izquierdo en la 3ra fila, al último venía Bellota pero se quedó parada en medio del aula al darse cuenta que no habían un asiento más.

Bellota estaba a punto de reclamar por su asiento cuando el chico de su lado, al cual no había notado hasta ese momento, se levantó de su asiento y le dio una mirada alegre.

-Siéntate aquí- le indico aquél chico de cabello rojo.

-¿Eh?- Bellota no entendía.

-No te preocupes por mí, no pertenezco a esta clase, siéntate- le indico sonriendo.

Bellota asintió y se sentó. –Gra-cias- dijo ella pensándoselo. ¿Por qué era amable?

Al ver esta escena muchas chicas murmuraron enojadas y otras suspiraron lo cual hizo que Bellota se pusiera nerviosa.

-Gracias Dan- exclamo la maestra.

-No se preocupe, bueno me retiro- dijo éste volteándose a ver a todos en el aula, para luego mirar solamente a Bellota y sonreírle.

Bellota solo lo miró sorprendida y sonrío apenas.

Desde lejos Butch chasqueo sus dientes. –Tsk.

-¡Kawaiiii!- dijo una chica cerca a Bombón, esa voz era familiar.

-¡Megumi!- alzo la voz Bombón.

-¡Que espectáculo chicas!- dijo Megumi riendo en voz baja pues la clase había empezado.

-Shh, no fue para tanto- dijo la peli-naranja avergonzada.

-¿Conocen a Dan?- pregunto ansiosa Megumi.

-¿Dan?

-Sí, el que le dio el asiento a Bellota.

-No, no lo habíamos visto, bueno al menos yo no.

-Ya veo…

La maestra continuaba con la explicación y de pronto empezó con algunas preguntas, Bombón fue la primera en contestar, ya que durante la noche se la había pasado estudiando la historia de Arcana.

-En 1994 se fundó- respondió la peli-naranja sonriente.

La maestra la vio con ojos iluminados. –Excelente- le dijo y la peli-naranja se sentía más que orgullosa.

-Nerd- se escuchó un murmuro desde atrás. Bombón reconoció la horrible voz de su contraparte pero solo le lanzó una mirada asesina la cual Brick ignoró.

Boomer vio aquella escena porque él estaba sentado detrás de Bombón así que soltó una risa y la maestra le pregunto a él.

-Boomer, ¿Cierto?- él asintió. –Dime, qué es lo que le pregunte a Bombón y cuál fue su respuesta- Le indicó la maestra al rubio, él se encogió de hombros y la maestra suspiró. –Burbuja, podías aclararle la memoria a tu compañero- dijo la maestra. Burbuja trago saliva, sabía que era una mala idea responder pero no tenía de otra.

-Usted pregunto cuándo se fundó la Universidad Arcana y Bombón respondió en 1994- dijo Burbuja lo más tranquila que pudo.

-¿Escuchaste Boomer?- pregunto la maestra arqueando la ceja.

-¡Bah! ¿No se supone que las rubias son tontas?- reclamó Boomer. Bellota estaba a punto de gritar a Boomer pero, Burbuja volteó rápidamente a responderle.

-¡No te das cuenta que eres rubio?!- le grito ella enojada. Tenía suficiente con lo mal que se habían portado desde que las vieron y no podía contener su rabia, que no hayan aparecido después de todo lo que pasaron las chicas la hacía enojar, como nunca antes. -¡idiota!- le grito aun sentada pero mirándolo.

Esta vez el que rio fue Butch. –Está rubia ya no es tan tonta- murmuró y Bellota escucho.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- le grito ella al oji-verde.

-Lo que oíste- le respondió Butch. Bellota se levantó al mismo tiempo que Butch para ponerse cara a cara a pelear.

-¡Chicas!- grito Bombón intentando pararlas pero fue en vano.

-¡Déjalos pelear, nerd!- volvió a gritar Brick. Bombón no contuvo su enojo y pronto los 6 empezaron una pelea de insultos sin sentido.

Los demás miraban la pelea expectantes a ver quién ganaba, mientras que Ari estaba preocupada, era la primera vez que veía a Brick de esa manera. Megumi por su lado junto a Haru reían sin parar y también animaban a las chicas mientras que la maestra miraba a los 6 pelear y no podía creer que armaran tanto revuelo así que impuso su voz.

-¡Bombón, Brick, Burbuja, Boomer, Butch, Bellota!- grito la maestra. -¡Los 6 después de clase a detención!- les grito toda roja como un tomate.

Los chicos bufaron enojados y las chicas intentaron replicar pero fue en vano.

Justo después del grito sonó la campana de cambio de clases. Los alumnos salían del aula pero algunos se quedaron.

-¿Chicas vamos?- preguntó Megumi a las Ppgz.

-Si vamos- respondió Bombón.

Ari se acercó a Brick. -¿Dónde estabas anoche?- le pregunto la castaña a Brick.

-¡te dejamos!- gritaron los otros hermanos. Las chicas se percataron de esta escena y Brick al darse cuenta que las ppgz lo miraban…

-¡Te dije que no molestes!- le grito Brick a Ari.

Haru y Megumi empujaron a las chicas hacia la salida del aula porque ellas se habían quedado asombradas con lo cruel que había sido Brick con esa chica.

Brick dejo parada a Ari en el aula mientras que salía por la 2da puerta por la cual se fueron sus hermanos.

* * *

><p><strong>En la siguiente aula…<strong>

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Bellota en murmuros.

-¿Hablas de Brick?- pregunto Burbuja.

-Sí!-

-Él es así…- murmuro Megumi escondiendo un pan de melón que comía a escondidas del maestro.

Nota: ellos elegían el lugar en el que querían sentarse, así que se sentaron juntas.

-¿Así?- pregunto Bellota imitando la postura y palabras de Brick.

-Sí- dijo Megumi dando otra mordida a su pan de melón.

-¿Desde cuándo?- se preguntó Bombón para sí misma pero Haru la logró escuchar.

-Pues desde que lo conocimos era así de cruel, como sus hermanos- dijo Haru.

-No lo creo…- se quedó pensativa Bombón. –Antes era así pero… luego era muy bueno- dijo ella mientras que pensaba.

-Te lo digo porque lo sé, lo vi- dijo Megumi.

-Explícate- le pidió Bombón.

-Ellos son muy crueles con las chicas, siempre humillándolas, tratándolas como lo peor, no sé por qué igual tienen fans- dijo algo molesta.

-_Es difícil de creer…- _pensaba bombón. -_¿Cuánto han cambiado?- _se preguntaba la peli-naranja y sin querer volteo a ver a Brick, para su sorpresa él la estaba mirando, Bombón lo vio y volteó rápidamente.

Nota: Los chicos también se sentaron juntos y al extremo de las chicas.

Y como si fuera nada, la 2da hora termino rápidamente, esta vez los chicos no pelearon con ellas así que todo iba tranquilo, hasta que fue el almuerzo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo "Detención"<strong>

Holaaaa (: Otra vez actualizando gracias por los reviuws me alegran mucho (: Sigan mandándolos con sus dudas.

Ahora aclarando las dudas:

Chica PPGZ: Pues te aclararé algunas, Burbuja estaba muy enojada así que al haber sufrido tanto al igual que Bombón y Bellota pues no tenía de otra que ser fría para no hacer ver que estaba muy mal en ese momento. Habrá celos créeme! MUCHOS CELOS MUAJAJAJA XD okya me calmo xd Después las otras no puedo responderlas porque las iras descubriendo en este cap y en los próximos. Y Lola ten por seguro que les patearan todo! JAJAAJAJA xd

Es todo, gracias por leer. Esperen el próximo cap. Con ansias, que se pone mejor! Wuuuu! . ^^


	4. Detención

**Capítulo 4 "Detención"**

Las primeras 2 horas habían terminado y seguía el tan esperado almuerzo.

Toco la campana del almuerzo, las chicas junto a Megumi fueron al comedor que era inmenso, más de lo normal. Para las chicas ya no era nada novedoso porque todo era demasiado exagerado en aquella Universidad.

Megumi eligió una de las tantas mesas y llamó a las chicas desde lejos, pero el lugar era incomodo, las chicas eran observadas por muchos chicos no solo los de su clase sino que ahora eran los de otros cursos así que eligieron algo rápido para poder sentarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en la mesa...<strong>

Megumi miraba atenta hacia las puertas de entrada del comedor. (Ya que eran 4)

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Burbuja a Megumi con una sonrisa, ella ya había terminado de comer sus ensaladas con curry.

-¡Es Haru!- dijo ella exaltada haciendo gestos de enojada. –Dijo que no tardaría con el papeleo que le ordeno el maestro y aun no llega!

-Déjalo, no creo que quiera estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo- le respondió Bellota al ver que Megumi se enojaba por nada.

-Pero- replico.

-¿Es un chico o no?- rodó los ojos Bellota.

-Bellota por favor- dijo Bombón metiéndose una cucharada de pastel a la boca.

-Tsk- fue lo único que respondió la oji-verde.

Cerca de la 2da entrada del comedor Brick, Boomer y Butch acababan de entrar, ellos tenían en sus manos unos almuerzos que no provenían de la cafetería, cada uno con su bebida; Brick estaba a punto de beber un poco de su soda pero Haru entro corriendo y tropezó con el peli-naranja haciendo que este derramara su soda en su preciada playera roja.

-Esto se ve mal- dijo Bellota al ver como Haru quedaba en el suelo y Brick todo mojado.

-¡Cómo te atreves!- grito Brick tomando a Haru del cuello y elevándolo. Todos miraban expectantes, no era la primera vez que Brick golpearía a alguien.

-¡Fue sin querer Bro!- le respondió amistoso Haru pero lo único que logró fue que el peli-naranja lo golpeara y lo hiciera volar hasta el otro extremo.

-¡Haru!- grito asustada Megumi.

-¡Ugh!- decía el limpiándose la playera. -¡Ahora tengo que lavarla maldición!- grito Brick, todos dejaron de ver pues sabían que si Brick los captaba con la mirada estaban muertos. Todos menos…

-¡Oye!- grito una peli-naranja, acercándose decisivamente hacia Brick.

-¿Qué?- dijo Brick arqueando una ceja para ver a Bombón.

-¡Discúlpate!- le grito ella.

-¡Oblígame!- desafió Brick a Bombón.

Ella se puso en pose de pelea y justo cuando se disponía a atacar una voz la detuvo.

-¡Espera!- grito Haru, Megumi se quedó anonadada observando a su hermano al igual que Bombón.

-Quieres actuar como valiente… ¿Haru?- le pregunto el peli-naranja con una mirada desafiante a lo que Haru no supo cómo responder.

Bombón le dedico un guiño a Haru haciéndole entender que todo estaba calculado.

-¡Retira lo que dijiste!- grito la peli-naranja dirigiéndose a Brick.

-Hmm… No- Brick se acercaba de la misma manera que ella.

Ambas miradas desafiantes, se acercaban, todo el mundo miraba cuando de pronto…

-¡Alto!- grito una chica castaña mientras se acercaba a los dos peli-naranjas. -¡Brick! ¡Bombón!- grito ella apartando a los 2 con ambos brazos. -¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese?- miro a Bombón. -¡Eres una alumna de Arcana!- suspiro. –Ya no eres cualquier estudiante, debes comportarte como tal- dijo la oji-miel.

Bombón se encogió, ella tenía razón, debía comportarse. No podía creer que haya caído ante tal provocamiento de su contraparte.

-Y tú…- la oji-miel miró a Brick quién desvío su mirada al verla. –¡Compórtate quieres!- dijo ella.

_-¿Espera qué?-_ pensó Bombón. Porque ella recibió la peor parte y Brick quien inició todo solo era regañado como si nada. ¡Agh! Eso era realmente injusto y más para la líder de las Ppgz, ya que ella era la más justa que podría existir. Pero antes que la peli-naranja pudiera replicar Brick había salido del comedor junto con sus hermanos y Ari calmaba a todos.

-Bueno, bueno… Aquí no pasó nada- la voz de Ari sonaba algo disgustada, tal vez por la reacción de Brick pero no le importo e hizo como si nada.

Bombón hizo lo mismo que Ari aunque guardando recelo contra ella. -¡Haru!- exclamó la peli-naranja quien veía a Haru aun en el piso. –Levántate oye- le extendió su mano al peli-marrón que la veía con ojos luminosos.

-Ah sí, jajaja- Haru rio con nerviosismo y se levantó. Si se preguntan porque Megumi no lo levanto es porque él estaba atónito al ver a Bombón defendiéndolo.

Megumi miró la escena extrañada pues era la primera vez que su hermano sonreía así a una chica que no fuera ella.

-¿Y estas bien?- preguntó Bombón.

-Sí, sí…- respondió Haru sonriente.

-_Ohh… ¡Así que es eso!- _pensaba sonriente Megumi.

-Bueno vayamos a comer Haru- le sonrió Bombón. -¡Tú también Megumi!

-Ah sí, sí claro- respondió la peli-negro.

-¡Vaya, pero que peleíta eh!- dijo Bellota al ver llegar a la mesa a Bombón.

-No fue para tanto- se sonrojo Bombón.

-Brick debe estar todo irritado- dijo Burbuja entre risas y todos rieron.

Más tarde en clase los chicos y las chicas no podían evitar estar en la misma charla de introducción así que se evitaron lo más que podían no meterse en más problemas, al menos las Ppgz que ya tenían suficiente con tanto rollo.

* * *

><p><strong>Y al final de clases…<strong>

-Nos vemos más tarde- sonreía Megumi.

-Sí- respondieron las Ppgz.

-Hasta luego- dijo Haru a las chicas.

-Sí, hasta luego- sonrío Bombón a lo cual Haru se quedó pegado al verla sonreír tanto que Megumi tuvo que jalarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>De camino al dormitorio de Megumi…<strong>

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Megumi.

-¿Qué?- respondió Haru.

-Ay, ay, ay, No te hagas hermanito, eres tan obvio que hasta me dio pena- Megumi hizo una cara chistosa al burlarse de Haru.

-¿Eh? No te entiendo-

-¡Te gusta Bombón!- grito la peli-negro y Haru se puso más rojo que una fresa.

-N-n-no sé de qué hablas!- grito.

-¿Pero por qué gritas? Eso solo te delata más- ella lo golpeó y volvió a reír. –Bueno, como sea…-

-No tiene nada de malo…- se replicó Haru a él mismo y su hermana lo miro algo seria.

-No, no lo tiene… sólo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-No olvides que tienes la mejor competencia-

-¿Mejor competencia?

-¡Brick!- grito ella golpeándolo en la frente. -¡Brick es mil veces mejor que tú! Pero… te tengo fe hermano torpe- dijo ella sonriendo y siguió avanzando a su dormitorio. –Aquí nos separamos… Nos vemos mañana- dijo ella a su hermano pues no podía estar en el dormitorio de las chicas.

-_Brick eh…- _pensaba Haru mientras iba de camino a su dormitorio.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en detención…<strong>

Las chicas caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos de la universidad hasta que se posaron por una puerta que decía "Detención".

Abriendo la puerta. -¡Qué manera de empezar las clases!- Bombón entraba primero.

-Tranquila Bombón solo es el primer día- la intentaba tranquilizar Burbuja.

-¡Por eso!- se quejaba Bombón.

-¡Alegrate!- dijo Bellota. –Al menos no dejaron tarea.

-Ay Bellota no se trata de eso- comenzó a decir Burbuja. –Las clases de introducción son…-

-¡No quiero saberlo!- le grito la oji-verde pero antes de continuar gritando chocó con Burbuja y Burbuja choco con Bombón. –¡Hey por qué paras?!

Bellota hacia arriba, en frente de las 3 estaba una mujer muy grande, es decir, gorda y llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme de secretaria que se le veía mal porque su gordura se desbordaba por todas partes.

-Pueden sentarse- indicó la señora gorda y las 3 tragaron saliva para luego sentarse tan rápido como podían.

Desde las carpetas 3 chicos reían al ver la escena. Se trataba de los Rrbz, las chicas solo les dedicaron una mirada de rabia y se sentaron. Para la sorpresa de las chicas eran los únicos 6 que estaban en detención.

-Comencemos- dijo la señora, los miro y les señalo la pizarra con una regla, los 6 miraron hacia donde indicaba decía;

-Aquí no se habla

-No groserías

-No se grita

-No se come

-No se permite celulares

-No se permite peleas

Por último –No pueden moverse de sus lugares hasta que cumplan su castigo.

Los 3 rrbz miraron con indiferencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?- pregunto Burbuja algo tímida, Boomer rodo los ojos ante el comentario de su contraparte.

-4 horas- respondió la señora gorda.

-Ahh no es nada- dijo Brick.

-Cierto, hemos pasado días de encierro antes- siguió Boomer.

Bombón y Burbuja miraron con nervios a Bellota.

-¡¿Cuatro fuckin' horas?!- grito bellota levantándose de golpe de su carpeta.

Al mismo tiempo que Butch gritaba -¡¿Qué?!

-Pensé que ya lo había superado- murmuro Brick.

-Parece que no- le respondió Boomer.

Bombón y Burbuja golpearon sus caras, sabían que su amiga no podía estar quieta más de una hora.

-¡Siéntense los 2!- les grito la señora gorda tan imponente que los 2 verdes se vieron obligados a sentarse.

Habían pasado 20min. Desde que los 6 estaban encerrados en detención, ninguno decía palabra alguna.

Bellota rayaba su carpeta con una navaja de mano que siempre llevaba consigo. Butch golpeaba su carpeta cuidando de no romperla. Brick acomodaba su típica gorra cada 10 segundos. Bombón suspiraba cada 10 segundos al igual que Brick. Burbuja se quedó dormida sobre su carpeta. Boomer no podía creer que tan inocente era su contraparte así que trataba no mirarla para no enojarse mientras acomodaba su cabello.

Y así se la pasaban hasta que una hora paso y la señora gorda se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Vuelvo enseguida, no-se-mu-e-van- les indicó con sus dedos y ojos.

Una vez que cerró la puerta y los dejó con llave Bellota y Butch se levantaron de una.

-¡Ya era hora!- exclamó Bellota estirando sus brazos.

-¡Mis piernas se estaban acalambrando ahí!- decía Butch acercándose a respirar aire de la ventana.

-Bellota siéntate, ella puede volver en cualquier momento- le indicó Bombón. Burbuja seguía dormida.

-No lo haré, tú sabes que si no me muevo moriré- dijo la peli-negro.

-¡Ahh, ahh! ¡No hables!- le grito Brick a Bombón, él también se había levantado.

-¿Qué?- exclamó enojada Bombón.

-Lo que oíste.

-¡Idiota!- le respondió ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?- se acercaba Brick.

-Lo que oíste- respondió la peli-naranja imitando a Brick.

-¡Ahora si que te lo buscaste!- Brick se acercaba a pelear con ella.

Bombón iba acercándose a él también pero un "Auch" la despistó.

-¡Auch!- grito Burbuja levantándose de golpe de su mesa. -¡¿Qué haces?!- le grito a un rubio que estaba cerca de ella.

-Jajajajaajajajajaja dormías tan plácidamente que no podía evitarlo- le respondió Boomer a ella.

-¡Eres un…!- grito Burbuja lanzándole de regreso el llavero que le había lanzado pero Boomer lo esquivo.

-¡Golpéalo Burbuja!- la incitó Bellota.

-¡Bellota!- le reclamó Bombón.

-No te metas preciosa- le dijo Butch a la oji-verde haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

-¡Muere!- le grito ella a él.

-Uy, uy que agresiva.

-¡Argh!- Bellota se lanzó sobre el para golpearlo pero Butch la esquivó y atacó de nuevo pero Bellota también lo esquivo.

-¡No pelees!- le grito Bombón a la oji-verde.

-¡No arruines la diversión!- le dijo Brick a ella.

-¡Eso no es diversión!- grito Bombón.

-Sí lo es- le respondió tranquilamente.

Pronto Bellota y Butch habían empezado a pelear y Boomer junto con Burbuja igual.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Peleamos?- le dijo Brick a su contraparte poniéndose detrás de ella haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

-¡No caeré de nuevo en tus provocaciones!- le respondió la peli-naranja volteando a verlo.

-¡Que aburrido!- dijo Brick mientras se alejaba de ella. –Me voy- decía mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-¡Igual!- dijo Butch siguiendo a su hermano.

Boomer hizo lo mismo y los 3 salían por la ventana, se elevaron pero Burbuja grito.

-¡Esperen!- los 3 se voltearon a verla. -¡Si salen de aquí volando y la señora gorda regresa nos regañaran por culpa de ustedes!-

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerte caso?- le hablo Boomer.

-Porque… pues….- se quedó callada. –No tengo idea.

Dijo la rubia y todos cayeron de risa.

-¡Pero háganme caso! ¡Ella nos dejó con llave! ¿Cómo le explicaran que salieron? ¿Volando? Este salón está en el 6to piso sería una muerte segura!

-¡Ya basta!- grito Butch.

-Encárgate de ella Boomer- le indicó Brick a su hermano. Pero antes de que pudieran salir volando Bombón interrumpió.

-¡Les propongo algo!- grito la peli-naranja y logró captar la atención de los Rrbz. Se acercó a la ventana para ver el horizonte y dijo… -¡Compitamos!-

-¿Eh?- Brick ni Butch entendían y menos Bellota.

-No entiendo- dijo Boomer.

-Me refiero a que… Volemos hasta la entrada de Arcana y de regreso hasta aquí y quien llegué primero gana- dijo ella sonriendo, Arcana era como una ciudad dentro de otra ciudad así que pensó que era lo más fácil que podía hacer para tranquilizar a los Rrbz antes que llegue la Señora.

-¿Crees que te haremos caso?- dijo Butch en tono irónico.

-No, ya vámonos- dijo Brick.

-Oh sí claro es que son unos perdedores- les respondió Bombón siendo lo más sarcástica que podía y guiñándole un ojo a sus amigas.

-¡Cierto! Tienen miedo de perder no es así?- siguió Burbuja.

-Me huele a ga-lli-nas- siguió Bellota mirando a Butch.

-¡A quién llamas gallinas!- grito Butch.

-¡Aceptamos!- gritaron los 3 al unísono.

-_Qué fácil es atacar su orgullo- _pensó Bombón. -¡Muy bien! ¿Listos? ¡Ya!- los 6 salieron disparados por la ventana.

Cada uno iba a mucha velocidad pero se sabe que Burbuja y Boomer son los más rápidos porque esas son una de sus tantas habilidades así que ellos iban adelantados por poco.

-¡Te ganaré rubiecita!- le decía Boomer que iba a la par con Burbuja.

-¡Ya te lo dije Boomer! ¡También eres rubio!- dijo ella riendo y ganando por poco.

-¡Mierda!- grito Boomer para sí mismo haciendo que Burbuja riera más fuerte y se adelantará más.

Ambos rubios ya iban de regreso al aula de detención.

**Mientras que los verdes y rojos…**

-¡Ríndete ya!- grito Butch.

-¡Ni lo sueñes idiota!- respondió Bellota. Los 2 iban a la par.

-¡Me sorprende que hayas propuesto algo como esto!- dijo Brick.

-Pues he cambiado- respondió la peli-naranja. –Y tú también- dijo ella adelantándose.

Brick se lo pensó por un momento pero luego siguió volando para intentar alcanzarla ya que era el que iba más atrás que Butch, Bellota y Bombón.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- le grito el peli-naranja alcanzado a su contraparte.

-¡Tu debes saberlo!- le grito ella. –Desaparecieron y…- Brick la interrumpió.

-¡Sigo siendo el mismo!- grito él con indiferencia y se quedó frente a ella, lo que hizo que Bombón frenara de golpe. –¡Nunca cambiamos!- le dijo serio y siguió volando.

Bombón se quedó parada, no entendía lo que Brick decía, ellas se habían esforzado tanto por ellos y aun así… ¡Ellos no lo comprendían! Bombón tomó vuelo y siguió pero esta vez aceleró un poco más.

Bellota se percató de la mirada seria de Bombón y aceleró al igual que ella.

-¡Se quedan atrás idiotas!- les guinó el ojo a Butch y Brick quienes eran traspasados por sus contrapartes.

-¡Mierda!- gritaron los 2.

**Más adelante…**

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto la oji-verde a Bombón.

-Nada, es un idiota- le respondió ella mientras iban de regreso a su destino.

-¿La hiciste enojar?- preguntó Butch.

-Yo que sé- respondió Brick enojado. -¡Mejor vuela rápido!- le grito y Butch junto con él aceleraron.

Mientras que Burbuja iba delante de Boomer era una victoria segura para las Ppgz pero justo cuando estaba llegando al aula se dio cuenta que la señora gorda estaba entrando así que paro rápidamente de golpe y volteó para avisarle a Boomer que no se moviera pero al hacer esto chocaron muy fuerte frente con frente…

-¡Bua!- Burbuja quedó noqueada y perdía estabilidad así que empezó a caer pero Boomer actuó rápido y la cogió de la cintura y la jalo del brazo haciendo que ella quedará pegada a su cuerpo de él. La observó por unos momentos y Burbuja despertó viendo a Boomer directamente a los ojos.

Ambos se quedaron así durante unos 2 segundos y luego Boomer se separó de ella de golpe. –F-¡fue instinto!- se defendió, pero se podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-C-claro- le respondió Burbuja desviando su mirada de él, estaba igual de sonrojada.

Ambos volaban en la ventana esperando que la señora gorda saliera del aula, segundos después llegó Bombón y Bellota seguidas de Brick y Butch. Al ver a Burbuja y Boomer en la ventana notaron que algo andaba mal así que se acercaron cautelosamente y vieron como la señora salió corriendo al ver que no había nadie y era imposible que escaparan por la ventana.

Los 6 entraron al aula rápidamente y se ubicaron en las carpetas como si nada.

-¡Ganamos!- dijo Bellota en susurró.

-¡Era de esperarse!- dijo Bombón en tono irónico y algo enojada se notaba que le había caído mal las palabras de Brick.

Brick y Butch se limitaron a hacer gestos mientras que Burbuja y Boomer estaban todavía sonrojados.

Pronto la señora gorda se acercó asombrada al aula junto a un hombre de unos 30 años, que vestía un buzo y unas zapatillas gastadas que ya no se notaba el color.

-¡Mírelo usted mismo! ¡No están!- gritaba la señora gorda mientras entraba al aula y veía que los Rrbz y las Ppgz estaban sentados.

-¿Usa lentes?- le preguntó el hombre a la señora viendo como los 6 estaban fingiendo no saber nada.

-¡Pero ellos!- gritaba.

-¡Nada! ¡No hacían nada! Le recomiendo que vaya al oculista- le dijo el hombre retirándose del aula y dejando a la señora con miles de dudas.

-Será que debo usar lentes…- pensó la señora y se sentó otra vez.

Y así se pasaron las 2horas y 30 min. Restantes y todos salieron del aula.

-Espero que sea la última vez que estemos aquí- dijo Bombón saliendo del aula y yéndose hacia la derecha.

-¡Igual! Casi muero ahí dentro- decía Bellota estirando sus brazos.

-¿Burbuja?- pregunto Bombón al ver que Burbuja caminaba totalmente pensativa. -¡¿Burbuja?!- alzó la voz.

-¿Eh? ¡Son de queso!- grito la rubia.

-¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas Burbuja?- se preguntó Bombón.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- siguió la peli-negro.

-N-nada…- respondió Burbuja nerviosa. –Nada…-

* * *

><p><strong>Del lado izquierdo…<strong>

-Perdimos- dijo Butch. -¡¿Cómo pudimos perder?! ¡Boomer al menos tu hubieras ganado!- le grito al rubio pero él lo ignoro. -¡Boomer te estoy hablando!- le grito de nuevo y esta vez también le golpeó la nuca.

-¡Au! ¡Butch púdrete!- le grito el rubio.

-Hey, hey…- lo miro el oji-verde. -¿Qué pasa por tu mente Boomer-bobo?

-D-de qué hablas?- preguntó nervioso el rubio.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Dime tú!- el oji-verde miraba a su hermano con astucia, sabía que algo le ocultaba.

-¡No sé de qué hablas!- le grito el rubio.

-¡No mientas!-

-Butch, Boomer- hablo el peli-naranja.

-¿Qué?- respondieron, ambos se jalaban de sus chaquetas a punto de golpearse.

-¡Cállense!- les grito el peli-naranja y ambos se alejaron. -¡La próxima no fallaremos!- indicó el peli-naranja con una mirada fría y siguió caminando.

* * *

><p><strong>En unos de los dormitorios Sol…<strong>

-¿Qué eran esas luces?- se preguntaba una castaña de ojos miel. -¿Arcoíris?- se respondía ella misma.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo: "Declaración de guerra"<strong>

¡Wuu! ¡Sí que emociona! Hola soy Aria y espero que disfruten la historia, dejen reviuws haciéndome saber sus dudas y pues sus críticas y comentarios. GRACIAS (:

Esto se pone más interesante en el siguiente cap. ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS ^^


	5. Declaración de guerra

**Capítulo 5 "Declaración de guerra"**

**En la noche…**

En la habitación de las chicas… Bombón leía un libro recostada en su cama. Usaba unos lentes negros que la hacían parecer muy nerd pero a ella no le importaba ya que le gustaban mucho y al lado de ella en una pequeña mesita con cajones estaba su jugo de fresa que ella más amaba, el libro llevaba el nombre de "Arcana University History". Mientras que Bellota veía un partido de futbol desde su Tablet ya que las habitaciones no tienen televisiones porque está prohibido, de cuando en cuando Bellota gritaba por los goles que se fallaba su equipo y Bombón la callaba para poder concentrarse. Y por último Burbuja miraba la ventana que daba para el lado de su cama mientras estaba recostada en su cama.

-¡Ahh Mierda!- Bellota gritaba mientras arrojaba la Tablet en su cama con furia.

-Bellota…- dijo Bombón que no despegaba la mirada de su libro.

-Sí, sí… hare silencio- decía la oji-verde. Se quedó callada unos segundos pero no pudo evitarlo. -¡No puedo creer que se hayan fallado 4 goles!- grito la peli-negro indignada a la vez que bajaba hacia la primera planta.

-Bellota- volvió a indicar Bombón, sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Ya, ya…- respondió. Y como instinto reaccionó. -¿Eh?

Bellota corrió hacia Burbuja y la miró detenidamente, pero la rubia seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- la oji-verde grito a su amiga. –¡Se supone que este es el momento en el que dices alguna tontería y peleamos! Luego viene Bombón y nos dice que nos callemos- Bellota hacía ademanes con cada palabra que decía.

-¿Te pasa algo Burbuja?- a peli-naranja se acercó al escuchar a Bellota.

-¿Ah? B-bueno… no pasa na...

-¡No mientas!- interrumpió la peli-negro.

-P-per…

-Burbuja- la mirada seria de la peli-naranja invadía la cara de Burbuja.

-¡Estas así desde que estuvimos en detención!- exclamó la peli-negro.

-E-eso…- Burbuja recordó lo sucedido con Boomer y se sonrojo.

-¡Aja! ¡Dimos en el clavo!- Bellota acercó la mirada a la rubia. -¿Algo paso no es así?- la miro la oji-verde con astucia.

-N-no… ¡No sé de qué hablas!-

-Burbuja, no sabes mentir muy bien, jejeje- le dijo la peli-naranja.

-P-pero… ¡No sé qué…-

La rubia fue interrumpida por el golpe de la puerta. Las 3 voltearon rápidamente y vieron que 3 cartas estaban bajo la puerta.

-_Uff-_ se alivió Burbuja.

-¡Serán! –Bellota corrió hacia la puerta sin terminar de hablar, sabía que podían ser los Rrbz y si intentaban engañarlas otra vez los mataría. Bellota abrió lo que para ella parecía un sobre con su nombre, Burbuja y Bellota hicieron lo mismo con las otras cartas que llevaban sus respectivos nombres.

-Dice así… ujum- se aclaró la garganta la oji-verde.

* * *

><p><strong>University Arcana:<strong>

_Señorita Bellota Matsubara la esperamos en el Aula 9 edificio Norte. _

_Mañana a las 8am comienza el primer ciclo de la carrera Turismo Aventura._

_Gracias por unirse a University Arcana._

_ Benjamín Montgomery._

* * *

><p>-Ahora yo- dijo la peli-naranja comenzando a leer.<p>

**University Arcana:**

_Señorita Bombón Akatsutsumi la esperamos en el Aula 1 edificio Norte. _

_Mañana a las 8am comienza el primer ciclo de la carrera Ciencias de la comunicación._

_Gracias por unirse a University Arcana._

_ Benjamín Montgomery._

* * *

><p>-¡Wow! Ahora es mi turno- dijo Burbuja. –Dice así…<p>

**University Arcana:**

_Señorita Burbuja Goutokuji la esperamos en el Aula 2 edificio Norte. _

_Mañana a las 8am comienza el primer ciclo de la carrera Diseño de modas._

_Gracias por unirse a University Arcana._

_ Benjamín Montgomery._

* * *

><p>-Bueno esta vez no fueron ellos- exclamó Bombón.<p>

-Cierto, pero…- dijo Burbuja.

-Ahhh- bostezo Bellota, interrumpiendo a Burbuja. –Que sueño…-

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Bombón.

-Estamos en aulas diferentes…- se entristeció.

-Eso es obvio- respondió Bellota. –Estudiamos carreras diferentes- decía la oji-verde mientras subía a la plataforma superior.

-Bueno sí, pero o te preocupes Burbuja, mira las aulas- Bombón indico con su dedo las 2 cartas de ambas. -¡Estamos al lado de la otra!- grito bombón sonriendo.

-¡Es cierto!- grito emocionada la rubia. –Ya no hay de qué preocuparse- respondió sonriente también.

Desde arriba en su cama Bellota chequeó su "sobre" -¡Hey, hey!- dijo arqueando una ceja. –¿Sus aulas son las 8 ó 7?- preguntó acercándose a la baranda que estaba en la plataforma superior.

-No… ¿?- la miró extrañada la peli-naranja.

-Estamos lejos… Bueno está bien por mí. –pensó la peli-negro.

-¿Segura?- pregunto Burbuja.

-Sí, sí, ustedes son un verdadero dolor de cabeza- dijo con gran sarcasmo y una gran sonrisa. –Así que hasta mañana- Bellota fingía tan bien que era gracioso, se volvió a acostar apagando sus luces y quedándose dormida al instante.

-Si ella lo dice está bien- dijo Bombón, se acostó y apago la lámpara de su lado.

-Sí, cuando ella dice eso en realidad quiere decir que no nos preocupemos- Burbuja entendió a la perfección el mensaje de Bellota así que se acostó en su cama y apago la lámpara que quedaba. –Hasta mañana chicas.

-Hasta mañana- respondió Bombón sonriendo. Bellota ya se había dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente… <strong>

Bombón y Burbuja estaban listas a las 7:50am pero ese día Bellota se había quedado dormida así que las chicas intentaban despertarla desde las 7am pero ella estaba dormida como roca.

Ambas dieron su último intento.

-Burbuja, ¡hazlo!- dijo la peli-naranja indicando su índice derecho hacia Bellota.

-¡OK!- respondió Burbuja. Se acercó a Bellota y en sus oídos le dio un pequeño grito.

-¡Ahhhh!- saltó de la cama Bellota, revolvida entre las sabanas. -¡Burbujaaaaaaaaaaa!- grito enojada pero para cuando logró quitarse las sabanas de encima…

-¡Estas tarde!- dijeron ambas mientras salían huyendo de la habitación.

-¡Maldición!- se levantaba del suelo y miraba la hora. -¡Es cierto! Bueno… ya me vengaré luego- dicho esto la peli-negro se dio un baño rápido y se puso lo más simple que podía para no demorarse.

Short negro, zapatillas negras, polo verde de tirantes y salió corriendo del lugar. –_Podría volar…- _pensó. -_¡No, no, recuerda! ¡Solo cuando sea un verdadero problema!- _mientras la peli-negro peleaba con su interior, alguien que corría detrás de ella logró pasarla.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntaba un peli-negro mientras corría delante de ella sin voltear.

Bellota se percató de la ráfaga que pasó por su lado así que alzo su mirada y vio a un chico de cabello negro, chaqueta negra de rayas verdes y pantalón negro, sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. -¡Butch!- se alteró.

-Sí, él mismo- decía el sin voltear aún. Bellota aceleró un poco más y logró alcanzarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba mientras ambos corrían.

-Voy a mi clase, claro- respondió mirándola de reojo. -_¿por qué usa shorts tan cortos?- _pensaba el peli-negro.

-Lo mismo- respondió ella.

-¿Y qué es eso?- pregunto el peli-negro mirando las piernas de su contraparte, sin duda eran muy largas y fuertes piernas, que él no había notado hasta ahora.

-¿Huh?- Bellota no entendía a qué se refería pero no era nada ciega así que… -¿_Por qué está viéndome? ¡Espera! No está viéndome exactamente a mí- _

-¡Que miras!- Bellota soltó un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Te sonrojas con facilidad!- respondió Butch ocultando su nerviosismo también.

Bellota experimento una vez más ese sentimiento que estaba dormido durante años y grito. -¡Te mataré!

-_La misma- _pensó el oji-verde. -_¡Qué mierda estoy pensando!- _se gritaba a si mismo pero al ver a Bellota no pudo evitar sonreír y freno al ver que ya había llegado a su destino.

-¿Q-qué?- Bellota no entendía porque le sonreía pero no le importo, había algo más importante que eso. -¿Por qué te detienes?

-No te emociones preciosa- le guiño el ojo. –Está es mi clase- abriendo la puerta del aula.

-¡Wdf!- Butch la empujo y ella entró torpemente al aula. -¡B-But…- Bellota chocó con un joven de cabello rojo rebelde, ojos negros.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo el pelirrojo. Bellota se sonrojo rápidamente al reconocer al tipo, era el mismo del día anterior ¡El que le cedió el asiento!

-Ja...- río vagamente. –Sí- respondió sonrojada.

-_Este tipo me enferma- _pensó el peli-negro viendo al pelirrojo, Dan.

-Parece que este ciclo todos llegan tarde- se hizo presente la voz de un hombre muy bien uniformado con un terno de color mostaza. –Pueden sentarse chicos.

Los 3 se sentaron pero no en cualquier lugar, Butch camino de frente hasta la 3ra fila, vio un asiento vacío y decidió sentarse ahí. Al sentarse busco con la mirada a Bellota pero para su sorpresa ella estaba sentada al lado de Dan, no tan cerca de él.

-_¡¿Pero qué coño?!- _pensaba el peli-negro.

* * *

><p><strong>Y del lado de Bellota y Dan…<strong>

Dan hablaba con Bellota, bueno eso pensaba él, mientras que Dan describía su vida en pocas palabras Bellota pensaba y reaccionaba pero no exactamente de lo que le decía Dan.

-Y ya sabes… Las cosas que hace un idol son muy aburridas, sobre todo las FANS- destacó esa palabra. –Ellas no llenan mis expectativas, ya sabes, son normales, no hay nada nuevo- suspiró. –Me encantaría conocer a una chica linda, pero agresiva a la vez, que sea estudiosa pero no una nerd, que sepa divertirse y sobre todo bailar… jaja pero no pido mucho en realidad… ¿No crees?- Dan miraba a Bellota con ojos brillantes pero ella no le prestaba atención.

_-¡Mierda! ¡Maldito retrasado! ¡Juro que cuando acabe la clase lo mandare al mismo infierno! ¡Butch eres un… un…_

-¿Bellota?- interrumpió Dan moviendo sus manos frente a ella.

-Ah sí, sí, supongo que sí- respondió la oji-verde. -_¡Mataré a ese insecto!_

-Sabía que opinabas igual, somos como almas gemelas ¿No crees?-

-_A todo esto… ¡¿Dónde está Butch?!- _busco con la mirada y se encontró a Butch hablando con una chica peli-morado, al darse cuenta de aquella chica no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón en su "estomago". -_¡¿Y quién coño es ella?! Bueno, no es que me importe… pero, ¡Pero! ¡¿Por qué me duele el estómago?!_

-¿Bellota, te encuentras bien?- interrumpida por Dan una vez más.

-¿Ah? Sí, sí… me duele el estómago es todo.

-¡Profesor!- exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendiendo a Bellota y a toda la clase. -¡Bellota se encuentra mal!, ¿podría llevarla a enfermería?

-¡Espera q- fue interrumpida por el profesor.

-¿Eso es cierto, Matsubara?- preguntó, Bellota no hizo más que asentir. –Bueno, llévala Ichijoji.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dan se levantó y llevo a Bellota en sus brazos como si ella no pudiera caminar, Bellota no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que al darse cuenta ya estaban fuera del aula.

-¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA!- grito la peli-negro golpeando a Dan en el estómago para luego acercarse y darle una patada que lo hizo volar unos metros más allá.

-L-lo siento… pensé que te sentías mal- dando vueltas en el piso.

-¡Bueno sí! ¡Pero no como para no caminar!- grito. -¡Espero que estés preparado para morir!

-S-sólo quería ayudar…- se arrinconó a una de las paredes.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

_-Recuerda Bellota, de ahora en adelante solo usaremos nuestros poderes cuando sea realmente, ¡Realmente! Necesario. ¿De acuerdo?- decía una peli-naranja._

_-Ok, ok, ya entendí rosadita- le guiño el ojo._

_-¡No me digas así!- _

_-Jajaja ¿Por qué? Así te dice el idiota de Brick- soltó una risa burlona._

_-¡Bua! ¡Brick es un bruto!- lloraba desconsoladamente. –¡Lo odio!_

_-Ja-Ja, sí claro._

**[Fin del flashback]**

* * *

><p>Bellota suspiró. –De acuerdo, espero sea la última vez… ¡La próxima no la cuentas!- grito la oji-verde extendiéndole la mano a Dan.<p>

-Sí- sonrío el pelirrojo muy feliz. -¡Vamos a llevarte a la enfermería!

-P-pero… ¡Ya estoy bieeeeen!- gritaba Bellota mientras era jalada por él hacia la enfermería.

* * *

><p><strong>Unos minutos antes de esta escena…<strong>

-¡Quién diría que estaríamos en la misma clase!- exclamó una chica de cabello morado, corto hasta los hombros, ojos cafés, vestía una falda rosa, una blusa blanca, se vestía muy parecido a Bombón, botas marrones.

-¿_Qué hace esa tonta?- _

_-_¿Butch?- La peli-morado se dio cuenta que no le prestaba atención.

-Ah… sí, quién lo diría…- respondió Butch. -_¡ME MATARÉ!- _pensaba, sin dejar de ver a Bellota.

-Pero dime, ¿cómo es que no estabas en la fiesta de bienvenida?

-Pues, pasaron muchas cosas…-

-_¡Qué asco! Un momento… ¿Por qué Dan la mira así?- _el oji-verde se había dado cuenta que mientras Bellota escribía algunos apuntes Dan la miraba con ojos brillantes. –_¡Esos ojos… esos ojos! ¡¿A Dan le gusta Bellota?!- _Butch estaba muy sorprendido, pero además de eso en su rostro se reflejaba furia, una furia que ni él era capaz de entender.

-Butch creo que…- la peli-morado estaba a punto de continuar pero de pronto Dan se levantó de golpe.

-¡Profesor! ¡Bellota se encuentra mal!, ¿podría llevarla a enfermería?-

-¿Dan?-

-¡¿Qué hace ese idiota?!- exclamó Butch en murmuro pero la peli-morado logró escucharlo.

-¿Butch?...- susurró.

-Nada… no es nada…- dijo el oji-verde. –_¡¿POR QUÉ SE LA LLEVA?! ¡Y ASÍ!- _pensaba mientras veía como Dan cargaba a Bellota como princesa.

-_Butch actúa extraño, nunca lo había visto así. Será por…- _la peli-morado vio hacia afuera donde se veía a Bellota. -_¿Ella? ¿Quién es?_

-_¡MIERDA! ¡JUSTO AHORA ME DUELE EL ESTÓMAGO!- _pensaba, unos segundos después. –_Debe ser por Dan, ¡Maldición! Vi a ese idiota y me dio dolor de estómago del asco- _

Mientras Butch peleaba en su interior con su dolor de "estómago" y la peli-morado veía asombrada a Butch por el comportamiento de éste, una peli-negro de ojos verdes y un pelirrojo estaban en la enfermería…

* * *

><p><strong>Más bien, saliendo de la enfermería…<strong>

-Al final no era nada…- dijo Dan.

-Te dije que estaba bien- respondió la oji-verde.

-Bueno, tenemos una hora libre antes del almuerzo-

-Querrás decir YO tengo una hora libre, la enferma era yo ¿Recuerdas?- dijo ella con serenidad.

-P-pues sí pero…- sin darse cuenta tropezó con sus pasadores desamarrados y cayó.

-Jajajajaajaj que torpe eres tú.

Dan la miraba esperando ayuda de su parte pero Bellota seguía riendo. -¿Qué? ¿Esperas compasión de mi parte?- lo miraba sonriente.

-Algo así- levantándose.

-Lo siento, no soy la femenina del grupo- dijo con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Grupo? Ahh, te refieres a te refieres a la rubia y peli-naranja que entraron al aula contigo?

-Así es, Bombón la peli-naranja y Burbuja la rubia.

-Sí, lo sabía.

-Aja, vienes o ya te gusto estar en la enfermería- con tono sarcástico.

-Jajaja, no tanto como a ti.

-Vayaaa, tienes tu chispa pelirrojo.

-Bueno sí… jajaja vamos?

-Ok.

Y mientras que todo esto pasaba retrocedamos un poco y veamos cómo le fue a Burbuja y a Bombón. Comencemos con Burbuja…

* * *

><p><strong>En el aula 2 – edificio norte.<strong>

Eran las 8am y Burbuja entraba puntual a la clase.

_-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Espero hacer buenos amigos, más amigas que amigos… Aunque… Ninguna chica podrá superar la amistad entre Bombón, Bellota y yo pero… Aun así me emociona saber que tendré nuevos amigos, quiénes serán… ¡No puedo esperar para comenzar la clase! ¡¿Qué cosas nos enseñaran?! ¡Estoy tan fe-_

-¡Burbuja!- grito una chica de cabello negro con un gorro que tapaba sus orejas, así es, Megumi.

-¡¿Megumi?!- grito sorprendida la rubia. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-También estudio diseño de modas-respondió sonriente.

-¡Oh eso me alegra! Estaba algo nerviosa jeje- rascándose la cabeza con nervios. Reincorporándose. -¿Y Haru?-

-Bueno su carrera es… médico veterinario- suspiró. –Quería que eligiera la misma que yo pero papá dijo que él no todo el tiempo estaría pegado a mi…- de repente en la mente de Megumi apareció la mirada tierna que tenía su hermano cuando veía a Bombón.

-En eso tiene razón, -

-Sí… ah…- suspiró de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, lo vamos a buscar después de clases, ¿Dónde está su aula?-

Antes de que pudieran seguir la conversación una profesora de unos 25 a 30 años entro al aula y las chicas se sentaron. Así es, en esta clase no hay ningún chico.

-Mi nombre es Annie Schmidt, soy la maestra de Fashion Design Intensive y también su tutora. Espero nos llevemos bien mis queridas chicas, siempre contaran conmigo en todo y espero que me puedan ver como una amiga más.

La maestra era rubia como Burbuja pero su pelo era lacio y muy largo, ojos marrones claros, usaba lentes de color negro, vestía como una secretaria, falda ajustada color azul, pantys color piel, tacones negros, y una blusa blanca.

La amabilidad de la maestra hacía que Burbuja y las demás alumnas se sintieran confiadas con ella, y todo resultaba genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo con Bombón…<strong>

Bombón entraba a clase al mismo tiempo que se despidió de Burbuja. Al entrar se dio con la sorpresa que la clase estaba totalmente copada así que corrió rápidamente al único asiento sobrante de la clase y…

-¿Es en serio? ¿Quién me castiga así? ¿Dios? ¿El diablo? ¡¿Quién?!- decía irónicamente un peli-naranja.

-_Esa voz…- _volteó lentamente. -¡¿Brick?!- el Rrb estaba sentad detrás de ella.

-Jajaja ¿y esa cara? Deberías estar agradecida de que este en tu clase- decía burlonamente mientras jugaba con su mechón que sobresalía de su gorra.

Suspiró. -¡Jah! Ya quisieras, Soy demasiado para ti nene-

-¡Esa es mi línea!- se exaltó.

-¡¿Acaso no hay otro sitio?!- dijo la peli-naranja en voz alta. Hacia ellos se acercaba una castaña.

-Si quieres podemos cambiar de asiento- dijo la chica de ojos miel muy sonriente.

-Tú no eres…?-

-Ari Montgomery, un gusto.

-Bombón Akatsutsumi, i-igualmente…- se puso nerviosa.

-¿Entonces queires cambiar conmigo?- dijo amablemente.

-Cla- fue interrumpida por Brick.

-¡No! ¡Vete de aquí!- Brick había tapado la boca de Bombón haciéndola sonrojar.

-¡Brifckf defamef en faz malfito ifiota te fatare!- gritaba como podía.

-Brick, compórtate, solo quiero sentarme junto a ti-

-¡Ah ya cállate! Bombón se sienta aquí, ¿No ves?- enojado.

-Bombón- Ari miro a la peli-naranja decidida. -¿Estas cómoda con ese asiento?

Bombón miraba confundida la situación, algo en su interior le decía que no debía opinar pero la otra parte de su interior le decía que sí.

-Fueno, no fe pofque me mefen en su felea fero…-

-¡Tu no hables!- le grito Brick a su contraparte.

-Brick dejala continuar… ¿Acaso son algo?

Brick tuvo una brillante idea, sólo brillante en su cabeza. –Sí! Somos novios- dijo seriamente mientras sonreía con voz de triunfo.

-¿Qué? ¡No te creo!

-Fue?! No ef fiefto!- intentaba decir Bombón.

-Sí lo somos, ya vete- respondió Brick presionando más la boca de Bombón.

-Si lo son… dense un beso- retándolo.

-¡Como digas!- dijo Brick sonriente. –_Un beso no es nada- _pensó el peli-naranja mientras cogió a Bombón de la cintura y le dio un rápido pico.

¡Oh por dios! Brick sí que se pasa. Siguiendo con la historia… Las chicas de todo la clase se quedaron impresionadas al ver como Brick besaba a Bombón pero si eso las dejo atónitas, lo que venía era mucho mejor.

Ari no reaccionaba porque estaba asombrada, no pensaba que eso sucedería y menos con Brick, con su Brick.

-¡Bua!- grito Bombón. Ella estaba totalmente roja y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar para luego darle una buena cachetada a Brick.

Brick se quedó con la cara volteada.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ari preocupada e intento acercarse a él.

-¡Esa tonta!- grito Brick para luego salir detrás de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>En el pasillo Bombón se topó con un profesor. <strong>

-Señorita vuelva al aula-

-¡Lo siento, realmente me siento muy mal!- salió corriendo y dejo al profesor sorprendido.

-B-bueno…-

Bombón seguía sonrojada, asombrada, nerviosa y muy pero muy enojada. Ella salió volando a penas nadie la vio.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en el aula de Burbuja…<strong>

_-Esa presencia… ¿Bombón?- _su expresión cambió a preocupación, se levantó de su asiento y hablo en voz alta. -¿Maestra puedo ir a la enfermería? No me siento muy bien…- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Claro, amm- miro alrededor. –Puedes acompañarla Megu- fue interrumpida.

-No, no se preocupe yo puedo ir sola- al decir esto Burbuja ya había salido el del aula dejando a la maestra pensando.

-B-bueno… sigamos con la clase-

* * *

><p><strong>Y en uno de los pasillos cerca de la enfermería…<strong>

-_¡Esa fue Bombón!- _pensó la peli-negro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir, es algo urgente- salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>En la azotea…<strong>

Bombón se encontraba peleando con su interior, ella estaba transformada. Al instante llegaron Burbuja y Bellota.

-¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- entro corriendo Bellota.

-¡¿Estas bien, Bombón?!- dijo Burbuja agitada.

-Chicas…- se calmó un poco la peli-naranja.

-¿Por qué estas transformada?- pregunto Bellota.

-¿Qué piensan de los rrbz?- dijo la peli-naranja.

-¿Ah? ¿A qué viene la pregunta?- pregunto la rubia.

-Pues…- la peli-naranja volteó, tenía una mirada decidida, muy seria, esa mirada solo la tenía cuando tenía un plan.

-Wow, wow, esa mirada no la veía hace tiempo- dijo Bellota emocionada. -¿Qué planeas?

-Vamos a… ¡Destruirlos!- grito al peli-naranja sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Eh?- Burbuja no entendía.

-¡Eso es lo que espera oír! ¡Tú sí que me entiendes!- una motivada Bellota se abrazaba con Bombón.

-¿No pueden hablar en serio o sí?- dijo Burbuja preocupada.

-¡Vamos Burbuja no seas aguafiestas! ¡Ellos están arruinando todo desde que llegamos!- decía la peli-negro mientras recordaba lo que hizo Butch.

-P-pero… ellos… no lo sé-

-Burbuja… ¡Brick me-me quito m-mi pri-primer beso! ¡Bua!- lloraba Bombón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron sus amigas al ver a Bombón.

-¡No se lo perdonaré! ¡Definitivamente no se lo perdonaré!- grito muy enojada, elevándose en el aire, señalo al cielo y grito todo lo que podía. -¡ESCÚCHENME BIEN ROWDYRUFF BOYS NO SABEN CON QUIÉN SE METIERON! ¡ESTA ES LA DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA!- grito enojada.

Bellota estaba más que motivada. Burbuja miraba a sus amigas sorprendidas pero no podía hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Y por otro lado Brick no encontró a Bombón pero si sintió la presencia de ella. Butch también sintió la presencia de Bellota y Bombón, y por último Boomer también sintió el aura de Bombón…<p>

-¿Qué fue eso?- se preguntaban los 3 Rrbz mientras miraban el cielo desde las ventanas.

Un aura entre blanco y negro cubría a Arcana University, esto sí que está que arde.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo "¿Quién es más malvado?" <strong>

Holiii, lamento mucho haberme tardado con el capítulo lo que pasa es que… Estoy cuidando a un perritu askdaskdj y le puse Naruto :3 jajajaja *-* En fin, solo quería decir que disfruten el cap. Y esperen el prox. Mañana o más tarde wuuu (:


	6. ¿Quién es más malvado?

**Capítulo 6 "¿Quién es más malvado?"**

-¡Buajajajajajajaja!

-Creo que Bombón enloqueció…- susurró Burbuja.

-¡Eso lo hace más emocionante!-

-¡Bellota, no grites en mi oído!- Burbuja respondió con otro grito.

-Bueno chicas…- descendió del cielo. –Este es el plan- una mirada llena de astucia se reflejó en su rostro, las chicas sólo miraban atentas a lo que estaba a punto de decir su compañera.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras…<strong>

-No pude encontrar a esa tonta…- decía Brick mientras caminaba por los pasillos de regreso a la clase.

*RIIIING*

El timbre de cambio de clases había sonado, y el peli-naranja regreso a clases.

-Bueno, la veré ahí, supongo…- murmuró. –_Ese beso…- _recordando lo sucedido. -_¡No fue nada especial Brick! ¡Deja de pensar!- _se gritaba así mismo. Entrando al aula.

* * *

><p><strong>De regreso a clases en el aula de Burbuja…<strong>

-_¡Bua! ¡Bombón debe estar bromeando!- _lloraba desconsoladamente en su interior, mientras que la expresión de su rostro era como ida.

-Burbuja, ya te sientes mejor?- Megumi se le lanzó encima.

-¡Bua! Megumi… sí, sí- su mirada seguía ida. –Todo… bien-

-¿Eso es bien? Parece que alguien te ha golpeado por dentro con un bate lleno de espinas .

-_Sí que le gusta exagerar- _pensó la rubia. –Jajaja eso es muy gracioso, pero no. Jajaj no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor- sonrío débilmente.

-Así me gusta más- le sonrío también.

-¡Bien, siéntense todaaas!- exclamaba un "hombre" que acababa de entrar por la puerta del aula.

-¿Y este?- dijo una chica desde atrás.

Burbuja confundida se sentó junto a Megumi. -¿Quién es?- le pregunto a su amiga en susurró.

-El maestro o maestra? supongo- Megumi estaba igual de confundida.

-¡Chicaaaaaas!- hablaba cantando. -¡Soy la maestra Katherine! ¡Un gusto!-

Todas las chicas del aula sonrieron cordialmente.

-Ah con que es así- dijo una despreocupada Megumi.

-Les enseñare ¡CONFECCIONES 1!- grito emocionado/a.

Y todas gritaron de la emoción, esa clase parecía ser la más emocionante. Por un momento Burbuja pudo olvidar lo conversado con su líder.

* * *

><p><strong>Y… en otro lado cerca de ahí…<strong>

Bombón regresó de su fallido shock hace unos momentos y camino directo a su silla. Un peli-naranja empezó a reaccionar cuando la vio dirigirse al asiento de su lado.

-_¡Me va a golpear?!- _se alteró el peli-naranja levantándose de golpe.

Bombón se sentó lentamente y dedicó una sonrisa a Brick. -¿Qué sucede querido Brick?- sonriendo fingidamente.

-¡Ngh!- se alteró. –¡_Esa sonrisa! ¡Esta planeando algo! ¡Esperen! ¡¿Querido?! ¡Bua! Prefiero que me trate mal- _

El maestro entró al aula e indico a todos que se sienten.

-Brick, amigo mío, siéntate- le indico sonriendo a lo que Brick cayó de espaldas.

-_¡¿Qué planea?!-_

-_¡ESTA CHICA!-_ Ari estaba botando humo por la cabeza.

Bombón al ver la expresión de Brick sonrío satisfactoriamente y atendió la clase que ya había empezado.

* * *

><p><strong>En clase de Bellota…<strong>

Bellota entraba a clases como si nada, algo pensativa pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta donde se sentaba.

-¡_Agh no! Esa tipa sigue ahí- _pensaba la peli-negro mirando de reojo a la peli-morado que antes hablaba con Butch.

-_¡¿Por qué se está sentando a mi lado?!- _se preguntaba el peli-negro.

_-¡¿Por qué se está sentando a su lado?!- _pensaba un pelirrojo que veía como Bellota se sentaba junto a Butch.

-_Tranquila Bellota, piensa en lo que dijo Bombón… relájate, respira y exhala… ¡Vamos tu puedes!- _pensaba mientras se sentaba, volteó a ver a Butch y le sonrío casi tanto como Bombón a Brick. –Q-¿Qué taaal?- alargo su voz lo más que pudo, se notaba que le estaba costando.

Butch la miró asombrado, no entendía porque Bellota estaba siendo amable, tal vez si se sentía mal o quizás… era otra cosa.

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué significan esas miradas?!- _pensaba la peli-morado viendo a Butch y Bellota con rabia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y así se pasó la hora de clases y llegó el receso…<strong>

**En el aula de Burbuja…**

-¡Vamos a buscar a Haru!- exclamó sonriente Megumi.

-C-claro… pero luego tengo que ir a hacer algo- respondió Burbuja. –_Debo ir a buscar a Boomer luego…- _suspiró. -_¿Por qué Bombón me hace hacer estas cosas?_

Megumi la tomó del brazo. –¿Tendrá que ver con tu salida a la enfermería?- dijo con astucia la chica del gorro.

-Woah… Algo así…- respondió. –_Ella es más inteligente de lo que parece…-_

-No te preocupes, no preguntaré. Vamos- dijo sonriendo.

-Ok- ambas sonrieron.

* * *

><p><strong>En el aula de Haru…<strong>

Que por cosas de la vida era la que seguía de Bombón, es decir, el Aula 3.

-¡Haru!- grito Megumi trepándose a su hermano, a lo cual el reaccionó de la misma manera que su gemela.

Para sorpresa de la rubia, Boomer se encontraba conversando con unas 4 chicas, al parecer, su club de fans.

-_¡Ngh! ¡Booooooomeer!- _la rubia no pudo evitar enojarse al ver esta escena. Aunque ella no se quedaba atrás ya que al entrar al aula muchos chicos la quedaron mirando y murmurando cosas.

Pero a ella no le importaba ninguno de esos chicos, con una mirada llena de furia se dirigió hacia el rubio y abriéndose paso entre las chicas y sorprendiendo a todos. -¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!- grito sin pensar.

-B-¡¿Burbuja?!- se sorprendió el rubio.

-¿Quién es esta?- dijeron las fans al unísono.

Burbuja tenía la mirada llena de furia. -¡Ustedes quiénes son!- seguía gritando.

-Q-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Boomer seguía sin entender.

-¡Debe ser una fan loca! ¡Aléjenla de Boomer-sam- fue interrumpida por un golpe de la rubia que la dejo nockeada en el piso.

-¡Tu ven aquí!- le grito la rubia a su contraparte haciéndolo retroceder por lo que ella tuvo que cogerlo de la playera y arrastrarlo con ella hasta un pasillo desolado.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué se supone que paso aquí?- dijo Megumi sorprendida por la reacción de la rubia.<p>

-Ni idea- le respondió Haru.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que en el pasillo…<strong>

-Q-¡¿Qué pasa?!- gritaba Boomer al ver la mirada penetrante de Burbuja.

Ella solo lo miraba muy roja y con los cachetes inflados de rabia. -¿Burbuja?- él la miraba sin entender.

-_¡Mooo! ¡Hice todo un show sin pensar! ¡¿Qué pensaran de mí ahora?!- _se replicaba la rubia.

-¿Burbuja?- Boomer seguía sin entender.

-¡Buaaaa! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- grito enojada a la vez que salía corriendo del lugar. -_¡No puedo hacer lo que dice Bombón! ¡Definitivamente no!- _pensaba mientras corría.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?!- grito Boomer.

* * *

><p><strong>En la azotea del edificio Sur…<strong>

Brick, Boomer y Butch se reunieron…

-¿Por qué nos llamaste?- pregunto Butch. Ya que Boomer estaba todo ido.

-Bueno…- el también parecía estar ido.

-¡Habla! El almuerzo es valioso para mí ¡Lo sabes!- grito el peli-negro.

-B-¡Bien! Resulta que…- les explicó lo del beso con Bombón, la cachetada, la sonrisa, y lo bien que lo trato.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Butch. Boomer seguía ido. -¡¿Cómo carajo paso eso?!- grito Butch. -¡¿LA BESASTE?! ¡¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?!- Butch no paraba de gritar.

-F-fue algo… algo… ¡Improvisado!- grito sonrojado.

-¡¿Y ESE SONROJO?!- gritaba el verde. -¡IMPROVISADO MIS PELOTAS!-

-¡NO ESTOY SONROJADO!- grito el rojo.

-¡SÍ CLARO! Y A MI NO ME GUSTA BELL- GU- GU- se trabó. -¡MINORI! ¡SÍ MINORI!- grito el peli-negro mientras pensaba, qué rayos iba a decir?

-¡JAJAJA! ¡NO MIENTAS! ¡A MINORI LA DETESTAS TANTO COMO YO A ARI!- ambos empezaron una pelea cara a cara.

-¡D-DE QUÉ HABLAS!- seguía gritando. -¡E-ELLA ES…- no sabía que decir.

-¡LA QUE TE GUSTA ES BELLOTA!- grito el rojo.

-¡Y A TI BOMBÓN!- grito el verde.

-¡ASÍ QUE NO LO NIEGAS!-

-¡C-CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO ME GUSTA BELLOTA!-

-¡SÍ QUE SÍ!-

-¡NO!

-¡BOOMER DI ALGO!- gritaron los dos viendo a Boomer.

-¡¿Eh?!- por fin reaccionó el rubio. -¡BASTA DE PELEAS ESTUPIDAS!- grito el rubio. –Algo raro pasó con ellas hoy…- pensativo. –Burbuja reaccionó muy raro también…-

-¿Huh?-

-Dices que Bombón te trato muy bien durante la clase… ¿No es así?- pregunto Boomer y el rojo asintió. –Pues, Burbuja también actuó rara hoy…- recordando lo sucedido un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al recordar la rabia de Burbuja. –Solo queda…- mirando a Butch.

-¿Q-qué?- se extrañó el verde.

-¿No te paso algo parecido?- preguntaron ambos.

-Pues…- recordando como Bellota lo trato al regresar a clases al mismo tiempo que ignoraba a Dan. –Ahora que lo dices… ella también actuaba raro.

-Sin duda traman algo- dijo el rubio.

-¡Vaya! ¡Hasta que por fin pareces nuestro hermano!- dijo Brick sarcásticamente.

-Ja-ja- rio el rubio sarcásticamente. –Entonces…¿?-

-Ni puta idea- dijo Butch.

-Eso no ayuda idiota- siguió Boomer.

-¡¿Quieres pelear rubio?!- le grito el verde.

-¡¿Y tú qué?!- grito el rubio.

-¡Cállense!- Brick golpeo a los 2. –Es obvio que ellas traman algo…- dijo serio. –Así que… finjamos que las tratamos bien y… averigüémoslo!- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ese es el plan?- pregunto Butch desanimado.

-Sí- dijo Brick orgulloso.

-Eso es lo más obvio- siguió Boomer.

-¡Vamos hermano!- indico Butch a Boomer pasando su brazo por la espalda. –No puede ser que este idiota sea nuestro hermano-

-Lo sé, que decepción-

-¡Mueran idiotas!- grito Brick. -¡Lo harán y punto!

-Bueno, bueno ya…- dijo Boomer.

-Con una condición- empezó a decir el rojo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el verde.

-Si alguno de ustedes se enamora… ¡El plan se acaba y volvemos a USA!-

-¿eeeh?- ambos se exaltaron.

-Así es el plan, recuerden, fuimos creados para destruirlas, no enamorarnos-

-Bien… como si eso fuera a pasar- dijo el verde.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo el rubio.

-Eso espero hermanos… eso espero- dijo Brick pensativo.

-_Tengo que ser fuerte, Bellota no puede ganarme- _pensó el verde.

Dicho esto los 3 se fueron a la cafetería a pasar el resto del receso ahí.

-Bien… ¡Enseñémosles quienes son los más fuertes y malos!- dijo un motivado líder.

-¡Sí!- grito Butch.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que las Ppgz…<strong>

Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja se reunieron en la azotea como parece, habían acordado.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto la líder.

-¡Del asco! ¡Hay una tipa que siempre está cerca de Butch y me da… DIARREA!- grito bellota enojada haciendo gestos de vomito.

-Bellota no digas esas palabras tan asquerosas- dijo Burbuja con algo de asco en su expresión.

-Es la verdad- dijo la verde.

-Bien, ¿Y a ti Burbuja?- haciendo caso omiso de los gestos de vómito.

-B-bueno…- recordando lo sucedido con Boomer, se sonrojo al instante. -¡Wahh!- grito la rubia tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué paso Burbuja?!- se asustó Bombón. -¿Te hizo algo Boomer?- asustada.

-N-no… en realidad…- Burbuja se destapo la cara y dijo muy rápido. -¡La que le hizo algo fui yo!- grito ella tapándose el rostro.

-¡¿Qué paso?! ¡Dime Burbuja!- grito Bombón. -¡Bellota deja de vomitar y ven aquí!- grito Bombón al ver que Bellota seguía haciendo gestos de vomito cerca de la pared.

-O-ok…- reincorporándose. –Bueno… y qué pudiste hacerle a Boomer?- rodando los ojos. –La señorita delicadeza pudo haberle hecho algo a uno de los más idiotas de Rowdyruff boys? Eso suena raro- dijo la verde sarcásticamente.

-¡Bellota!- grito la peli-naranja.

-Bien, bien… Habla Burbuja- dijo seria la verde.

-Pues…- les explicó todo.

-¡¿En serio?!- gritaron las 2.

-Eso significa…- empezó decir la verde.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió Burbuja asustada al ver los ojos de su amiga.

-¡¿TE GUSTA BOOMER?!- grito Bombón.

-¡¿EH?!- se asustó Burbuja. –N-no… no lo sé… pues…. No me gusta, o sea, sí, es lindo… pero, ¡Agh!, no sé, no, no, bueno sí. ¡AY NO SÉ!- grito nerviosa.

-Eres tan bipolar…- dijo la verde.

-¡Tú eres la menos indicada para decirlo!- grito Bombón. –Como sea…- mirando a Burbuja. –Burbuja, esto hace que… el plan…-

-Sí lo sé... lo mejor será dejarlo todo ahí...-

-¡El plan es un éxito!- grito emocionada la roja.

-¡¿Qué?!- burbuja no entendía.

-¡Claro! no ves lo bueno de esto? Si te gusta Boomer no será nada difícil para ti en cambio…- dijo mirando a Bellota. –N-nada… jejeje-

-¡Bombón! Acaso piensas seguir con el plan?- pregunto Burbuja incrédula.

-¡Vamos Burbuja! Ellos pisotearon nuestros sentimientos- dijo tranquilamente alzando un puño.

-P-pero…-

-¡Vamos a enseñarles que podemos ser más malvadas que ellos!- grito la peli-naranja.

-¡Así es!- grito Bellota. –Aunque…- la imagen de Butch y la peli-morada apareció en su mente. -¡Agh!-

Burbuja miraba incrédula a Bombón, no podía creer que ella estuviera ideando todo eso, la asustaba pero Burbuja no podía articular palabra alguna.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Prox. Capítulo: "Seducción al estilo PowerPuff Girls Z"<strong>

**Holiiii aquí yo de nuevo actualizando jeje... Me demoré un poco porque estoy empézando a escribir otro fic de las PPG askdjaskdjsad y ya pues mucha imaginación en mi cabeza y poco sueño *-* espero que les guste este capítulo y bueno espero reviuws de todo tipo aksjdaskjd :3**

**Conmigo hasta la otra actualización! Esta es Aria y me despido ^^ **


	7. ¡Seducción al estilo Powerpuff Girls Z!

**Capítulo 7 "Seducción al estilo PowerPuff Girls Z"**

-Ya saben que hacer ¿cierto?- pregunto la líder sonriendo macabramente.

-S-sí…- una sonrojada Bellota respondía.

Burbuja no decía nada. –_Es correcto…. ¿esto?- _pensaba.

-A partir de mañana ok?- siguió diciendo Bombón.

-Bien- respondió Bellota, Burbuja seguía sin decir nada.

Las chicas fueron de regreso motivadas al igual que su líder, para ser exactos, sólo Bellota y Bombón ya que… Burbuja se oponía rotundamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejando eso de lado... <strong>

Las clases pasaron más rápido de lo que parecía, los 6 tanto las Ppgz como los Rrbz dejaron de hablar durante el resto de la clase ya que al parecer habían acordado que todo inicie al día siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>En la noche…<strong>

En los dormitorios Mina, para ser exactos el de las Ppgz…

-¡Estoy muy cansada!- Bellota se lanzaba sobre su cama estirando todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por las clases?- decía una recién duchada Bombón.

-Pues sí, es muy agotador- sonrío chistosa. -¿Y tú Burbuja?- pregunto la verde a su amiga que estaba cepillando su cabello.

-Igualmente- respondió con frialdad.

La verde y rosada se dedicaron unas miradas para luego acercarse a la rubia. -¿Estas molesta?- preguntaron serias.

La rubia las ignoraba y seguía cepillando su cabello. -¿Burbuja?- Bombón se acercó a ella evitando que ella pudiera ver su cabello en el espejo.

La rubia giró la cabeza y siguió peinándose. -¡Burbuja!- replicó la verde de la misma manera que Bombón.

Burbuja volvió a girar la cabeza y siguió con lo que hacía. -¡YA BASTA!- grito la peli-negro haciéndole cosquillas a su amiga. -¡Ayuda bombón!- grito la peli-negro y Bombón se acercó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No, no, no, no ¡Ay! ¡No! Por favor chicas no, no, no, buaaa, ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Burbuja estalló de risa.

-¡Dinos lo que queremos oír!- dijo la verde haciendo aún más cosquillas.

-N-¡Ni muerta! ¡Jajajajaja!- seguía riendo retorciéndose sobre la cama.

-¡Dilo ahora o muere atacada por las cosquillas!- grito Bombón.

-Ya, ya, ya, ya ¡Esta bien!- grito Burbuja. -¡ESTA BIEN! ¡LO HARÉ! ¡LO HARÉ! ¡PAREN, PAREN! ¡JAJAJAJAA!- al instante de oír aquellas palabras la rosada y la verde la soltaron.

-Eso es todo- dijo Bellota. Las 3 se sentaron en la cama.

-Esto fue chantaje del malo- se secaba las lágrimas de risa que le habían ocasionado sus amigas. –Pero…- se desanimó.

-¡Vamos Burbuja!- exclamó Bellota. -¿Acaso no quieres que Boomer sea solo tuyo de ti?- dijo pícaramente para luego reír al ver que su amiga se hacía ilusiones.

-¡B-BELLOTA!- grito la rubia rojísima.

-¡Jajajajaaja caíste!-

-Vamos Burbuja, tenemos que hacerlo las 3 juntas sino no sería divertido- dijo con una sonrisa malvada pero sus palabras eran sinceras.

-De acuerdo- dijo al fin la rubia. -¡Pero con una condición!- grito la rubia levantándose de golpe y quedando frente a las 2.

-¿Q-qué?- se sorprendieron. Burbuja solo tenía esa mirada cuando se trataba de algo realmente importante.

-Prometan que… ¡Esto quedará entre nosotras!- las 2 la miraron aún más sorprendidas que antes.

-Eso era obvio- dijo Bellota. -¿No pensabas que se los diríamos o sí?- dijo la verde sarcásticamente.

-No me refiero a eso- la rubia llamó la atención de ellas otra vez.

-¿Entonces?- preguntaron la verde y la rosada al mismo tiempo.

-¿No se dan cuenta?- dijo la rubia y siguió al ver las caras de "ni idea" de sus amigas. –Ellos tienen muchas fans…- recordando a las chicas que estaban con Boomer su cara se puso roja de la rabia y de la vergüenza. –Si alguna de ellas se entera… ¡Intentaran sabotearlo todo!- grito la rubia agitando las manos frente a sus amigas.

-Ahhh eso- dijeron las 2.

-No creo que sea problema- dijo Bellota. –Aunque… ¡Esa peli-morado!- grito enojada.

-¿Quién?- preguntaron las 2.

-Ah… nada, nada- moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

-¡Habla!- gritaron al unísono.

-¡Nada de importancia!- grito bellota. –Unas cuantas "Advertencias" y lo dejara en paz- dijo la verde con ojos llenos de fuego. Era obvio que no eran solo "Advertencia" como decía.

-¡Bellota!- grito la líder. -¡No quiero que mates a nadie! ¿De acuerdo?- dijo seria.

-No mataré a nadie! Solo serán unas…- interrumpida.

-¡Dije que no!-

-¡Bien, bien! Entonces qué?-

-Ve como lo arreglas pero… que nadie se acerque a ellos ok? ¡NADIE!- grito la líder otra vez con esa risa y voz malvada, parecía que le estaba agradando cada vez más.

-¡Chicas!- grito al rubia alterándolas otra vez. –Y sí….-

-¿Ahora qué?- rodo los ojos Bellota.

-Pues… y sí… se enamoran?!- pegunto curiosa la rubia.

-¿Huh?- ninguna de las 2 lo había pensado.

-Si se enamoran que haremos? ¿El plan continuara?-

-Pues… supongo que abandonaríamos…- dijo pensativa Bombón.

-¿Enamorarse de esos brutos? Sí como no…- respondió sarcástica la verde. -_¡Nunca en cientos de años!- _pensó al recordar a Butch y la peli-morada.

-¡Entonces esta dicho! ¡Si nos enamoramos se acabó! ¿Ok?- dijo la rubia.

-¿Nos?- Bellota se acercó a la rubia analizando todo su rostro. -¿Acaso tú ya no lo estás?- la mirada de astucia de Bellota dejo a Burbuja una vez más, sonrojada.

-¡Moooo!- Burbuja le arrojó una almohada la cual Bellota esquivó fácilmente.

-Jajajajaaja-

-Chicas por favor, es tarde, mejor durmamos- indicó la rosada, acostándose en la cama. –Mañana es un día muy agotad..o…r- se quedó dormida.

-¡Que rápida!- gritaron las otras 2.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

Los Rrbz se dirigieron a sus clases, era el día en el que comenzaría todo.

**En clase de Butch y Bellota…**

Bellota llevaba puesta una camiseta de Pierce the Veil que dejaba ver su ombligo, zapatillas converse, pitillo negro.

-_¡Ahí esta Butch!- _pensó la peli-negro al ver a su contraparte que doblaba el pasillo. -_¡Hoy es el día! ¡Vamos! ¡Yo puedo!- _se gritaba a sí misma. -¡Fighting!- susurró y se acercó lentamente hacia él pero…

-¡Holi, Butch!- dijo una peli-morado sonriendo que apareció quién sabe de dónde.

-_¡Mierda! ¡Justo ahora apareció esa retrasada!- _pensó enojada. Cómo es posible qué esa chica estuviera en cada lugar en el que Butch estaba. -_¡No, no, no, no te rindas Bellota! ¡Tú eres la más fuerte! ¡Puedes con esa idiota!- _Bellota respiró hondo y se acercó decidida. –Hoola~ Butch- alargaba sus palabras como si cantara y le dedicó un guiño a Butch.

Butch la miró sorprendido, esa faceta de Bellota nunca la había visto, quería besarla al instante, ¡Realmente quería hacerlo! Pero… no estaba permitido, no para el Rrbz Verde, estaba más que prohibido pero… Tenía que fingir lo más que podía para ganarse su confianza.

-H-Hola…- dijo nervioso. -_¡Rayos por qué tartamudeo?!- _se replicaba. –Minori, Bellota- dijo en forma de saludo y apartando la vista del rostro de Bellota. Si la seguía mirando era obvio que no podría seguir de pie frente a ella sin besarla. Pero, el destino le jugó una mala pasada, al desviar su mirada para no verle el rostro lo que termino viendo fue su cintura y ombligo descubierto. -_¡Mierda! ¡QUÉ SEXY!- _se tapó el rostro y trato de no ver más, agachándose un poco.

Bellota notó lo obvió y no desaprovecho la oportunidad. -¿Te encuentras bien Buutch~?- se agachó a verlo de cerca haciendo que Butch viera un poco de su pechera.

-R-rojo…- murmuró el verde cayendo al suelo con un chorro de sangre que caía de su nariz.

Bellota sonrío más que satisfecha y camino hacia el aula. ¡Vaya que había sido malvada!

-¡¿BUTCH?! ¡¿BUTCH?!- gritaba Minori (ella es la peli-morado XD) al ver que Butch estaba inconsciente en el piso y en vez de ojos tenía 2 espirales.

-¡Rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo!-es lo único que decía.

* * *

><p>Rato después sonó la campana de inicio de clases y Bombón hacia su aparición en el aula.<p>

Brick estaba sentado en su carpeta con unas cuantas chicas alrededor de él, hablándole, al parecer eran sus fans pero el sólo las ignoraba, y de pronto una peli-naranja con el cabello mojado y alborotado entraba corriendo al escuchar la campana.

-Señorita discúlpese con sus compañeros por la tardanza- dijo el maestro que estaba revisando unos libros en su escritorio. Al parecer la clase no empezaba si la campana no sonaba.

Bombón asintió con la cabeza y al ver que Brick ya estaba sentado ideo un plan en su cabeza. –Lamento mucho mi tardanza- dijo la peli-naranja sacudiendo su cabello de atrás hacia adelante y al levantar la mirada sonrío macabramente a Brick. -¿Puedo sentarme?- dijo ella con una voz más aguda de lo normal, el maestro la miró sorprendido y le dijo que sí.

Ella camino directo hacia Brick ya que vio un asiento vacío delante de él, lo miró y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro. Se paró frente a él y… -¡Hii Brick!- lo beso en la mejilla, se alejó y volteó haciendo que su cabello le chispeara unas cuantas gotas, lo miró de reojo y se dio cuenta que aun la veía, así que... Se sentó tan lentamente para que él apreciara muy bien su cuerpo e.e

Brick se quedó en shock, esos movimientos, esa sonrisa, esa voz tan aguda, esa ropa tan corta, todo eso lo dejo en un shock total. Se podía ver a Brick con chorros de sangre en la nariz, recostado en su carpeta con el alma hacia afuera.

-¡Strike 1!- murmuró Bombón sonriendo. -_¡Eso ganas por besarme sin permiso!- _pensaba la rosada.

-_¡BOMBÓN AKATSUTSUMI!- _pensaba enojada una castaña mirando a Bombón con una mirada llena de furia.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA:<strong> Para aclarar, Bombón tenía puesto un short jean, muy pegado, una playera de tirantes color blanco, lo cual le hacía destacar mucho su cuerpo, Ah y unas zapatillas rosadas converse. (Ya saben amo las converse XD)

* * *

><p>Y mientras al mismo tiempo que sucedía esto... retrocedamos un poco para saber dónde estaba Burbuja.<p>

**Bombón y Burbuja iban camino a sus aulas… **

-Hey…- susurró la rosada indicándole con los ojos que más adelante estaba Boomer. La rubia la miró confundida y asustada pero Bombón no hizo caso y se despidió en silencio. "nos vemos luego, suerte" se leyó en sus labios y la rubia no tuvo más opción que ir detrás de su contraparte.

Suspirando mientras caminaba con el perfil bajo esperando no ser notada y no tener que explicar nada de lo sucedido el día anterior…

-_Calma Burbuja, puedes hacerlo… lo prometiste- _de pronto una voz muy molesta la hizo reaccionar.

-¡Boomer-sama! ¡Hoy te ves más guapo de lo normaaaal!- suspiraba el club de fans de Boomer.

-_¡Moooo! ¡Ellas otra vez!- _Burbuja se enojó y guardo la distancia. -_¡Calma Burbuja! ¡Calma!_

-¡Eres tan kawaaai!- gritaban otras chicas. ¿Acaso hoy tenía más fans que el día anterior?

-_¡Calma, calma, calma!- _intentaba convencerse.

-Tú… el viernes, tú el sábado y tú el…- escuchó decir a Boomer quién señalaba a las chicas de una en una.

-_¡Mooo! ¡Eso sí que no!- _muchas venitas aparecieron en la frente de Burbuja. Y con una mirada más furiosa que la del día anterior... -_¡Bueno esto es por… EL PLAN!- _se convenció. Se acercó a paso decidido y se plantó frente a Boomer y alrededor de todas sus fans. Le acercó su barbilla hacia la de ella, todas esperaban un beso, incluyendo a Boomer que se había puesto en pose.

Él acercó sus labios a los de ella pero ella retrocedió y dijo con una sonrisa. –Esos días… estarás conmigo- indicó la rubia con una mirada muy seductora, dicho esto lo empujó hacia atrás y se fue meneando sus caderas.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Burbuja llevaba una falda negra, tacones negros y una blusa celeste y el cabello lo tenía como siempre.

* * *

><p>Las chicas alrededor de Boomer gritaron enojadas pero no pudieron hacer nada ante la mirada de Burbuja que estaba llena de rabia. Y pues… Boomer estaba peor que sus hermanos, la reacción de Burbuja lo había nockeado tanto que chorros de sangre salían de su nariz mientras el convulsionaba en el piso.<p>

-Quiero más, quiero más, ¡QUIERO MÁS!- se podía escuchar decir a Boomer.

¡Oh sí! Las chicas habían cobrado venganza por… la manera en cómo las trataron y eso les había gustado, la reacción de los Rrbz era más que suficiente para no rendirse con el plan.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo "¡No nos dejaremos!"<strong>

**Holaaaa otra vez actualizando y sólo hago espacio aquí para decir gracias por los reviuws *-* y espero sigan dejandolos jejeje y pues eso es todo asjdaksdj esta algo corto el capítulo pero como ya dije es que ando escribiendo otro Fic de las ppg xd y más mis otras historias sin culminar es algo complicado e.e pero pero no se desanimen no pienso abandonar!**

**AH POR CIERTO! Y si alguien sabe algo de Akane-saeki T-T es que ella aun no termina el fic de Academy red moon que por cierto lo amo XD ASKDJASDKAJSD PORQUE... PUES... NO SÉ . si la ven o algo díganle que espero una continuación T-T **

** ESO ES TODO! ESTA ES ARIA Y ME DESPIDO CON GRAN HUMILDAD ^^ **


	8. ¡No nos dejaremos!

**Capítulo 8 "¡No nos dejaremos!"**

Después de que Brick haya quedado con el alma hacia afuera, recobró la compostura y atendía la clase, bueno… "Atendía" por qué entre comillas? Pues porque Brick en realidad no dejaba de mirar a Bombón que estaba delante de él. Ella se movía seguido y eso hacía que sus caderas y trasero se movieran al compás de ella.

-_No mires, no mires, no mires- _se repetía en su mente el rojo. Pero…

El lápiz de Bombón se había caído "accidentalmente". -_El lápiz está a mi favor- _pensó la rosada y con lento y suave movimiento se inclinó de su asiento para coger el lápiz.

Los ojos de Brick se salían y el líder rojo sentía como otra vez su alma se iba. Bombón se había inclinado por el bendito lápiz y su playera se subió como si le quedara más chica, su short se había marcado más, lo cual dejaba ver una pequeña línea fucsia de lo que al parecer era la braga de Bombón.

-_N-no, no, no pue…do más- _pensó el peli-naranja y su alma volvió salirse.

Bombón miro de reojo a Brick. –Strike 2- susurró divertida. –_Es tan fácil este tipo- _pensó la rosada.

Ari desde lejos miraba con rabia a Brick, ella tenía que hacer algo para alejarlo de Bombón.

-_Esa maldita arpía- _pensó la castaña.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que, Burbuja…<strong>

-_No puedo… no puedo hacerle esto a Boomer- _pensaba la rubia. Ella se había sentado detrás de Megumi ya que fue el único asiento vacío que encontró. –_Lo quiero pero… no puedo…- _intentaba convencerse pero…

-Boomer, Boomer, Boomer- se escuchaba la voz de muchas chicas que hablaban en susurro.

-_¿Quiénes son esas chicas?- _la mirada de Burbuja se había ido completamente en dirección de las chicas que hablaban sobre Boomer.

-Puedes creerlo Cher?!- se escuchó susurrar a una chica.

-¿Cher?- murmuró Burbuja para luego ser sorprendida por la mirada de Megumi.

-Cherly Wood- dijo Megumi en susurró analizando la mirada de Burbuja.

-¿Eh?- se asustó Burbuja. Era obvio que la peli-negro la había oído. Megumi era experta en aparecer de la nada.

-Es la hija del empresario de lencería más reconocido en California, el señor Jhon Wood- hablaban en murmuro para no ser escuchadas.

-¿Jhon Wood? ¡Oh por dios! Ese hombre no es el que creo el bikini que cambia de color depende del agua?!- grito de emoción la rubia pero sin ser escuchada más que por Megumi. (Me lo invente XD)

-Así es… jaja también lo conoces?-

-Me encanta ese bikini pero solo lo uso en ocasiones especiales- respondió con los ojos brillantes.

-L-lo sabía…- susurró la peli-negro. –Siguiendo con lo que decía, Cherly tiene 17 años y es la presidenta del club de fans de Boomer Rave- dijo la peli-negro resaltando el nombre de Boomer.

-¡¿Ha?!- Burbuja se sorprendió, no estaba ni enterada de eso. ¿Boomer tiene un club de fans? ¿Pero una presidenta? Burbuja volteó a ver a Cherly. La chica tenía el cabello rosado, lacio, ¡Esperen! ¿Rosado? Así es, rosado, tez blanca, ojos cafés y vestía ropa muy femenina pero más formal. Es decir… llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, simple, color beige, sostenido por un delgado cinturón color marrón y unas botas marrones. –Es… bonita- dijo la rubia con tristeza.

-¡Hey, tú lo eres más!- dijo Megumi animándola.

-Lo sé, jaja- dijo ella con aires de superioridad. –Pero…- se volvió a deprimir.

-Eres bipolar- dijo seria Megumi. –No te preocupes… a Boomer seguro que le gustas tú- dijo la peli-negro.

-Es cierto, tienes razón… pero y sí…¡Espera!- se detuvo Burbuja. –¿C-cómo sabes lo de… Boomer?- pregunto curiosa y tímida.

-Jajajaja las tres son muy obvias- respondió.

-L-las tres?-

-Bombón, Brick, Bellota, Butch y… Boomer y tú- dijo con una mirada pícara. Vaya a esta chica no se le escapaba nada. –Pero no se preocupen… no diré nada- dijo sonriendo.

-B-bueno… _No puedo negarlo… somos muy obvias- _pensaba la rubia. –Pero Cherly se ve muy…- la interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Vas a dejar que ella te quite a "tú" Boomer?- pregunto con astucia.

_-Mí…Boomer? Eso suena… bien. ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no! Pero qué dices Burbuja, él no es tuyo, ni de tu propiedad, ni de nadie… pero… esas chicas se piensan que él es de ellas, así que… yo debo protegerlo! ¡Así es! No es mío pero tampoco quiere decir que sea de ellas… además… Sigo preocupada por él… Hasta ahora no nos dicen porque no regresaron a la ciudad- _Burbuja estaba llena de pensamientos. –_Eso es lo que debo averiguar… esto no es sólo por el tonto plan… es por… la verdad! ¡Quiero saber la verdad!-_ pensó la rubia con mirada decidida y volteó a ver a Cherly. –_Lo siento Cherly, no te conozco pero no quiero que te acerques a Boomer- _ pensó la rubia. Iba a proteger a su rubio a cualquier costo.

-_Espero que esto no traiga consecuencias- _pensó la peli-negro. –_Me preocupa Haru…- _suspiró.

* * *

><p><strong>Y en clase de Bellota y Butch…<strong>

Bellota se sentó al lado derecho de Butch y Minori se sentó al lado izquierdo. Butch no quería voltear a ningún lado, solo miraba de frente ya que si veía a Bellota no podría evitar lanzarse sobre y no miraba hacia el lado izquierdo porque se encontraba la desquiciada y acosadora de Minori.

El verde sí que estaba en un dilema. –_No voltees, no voltees-_ se repetía en su mente. –_Aunque… ¡Mierda! Quiero ver otra vez ese rojo- _una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en el rostro de este. -_No pude ver mucho pero… era de encaje... ah...- _suspiró. –_Era rojo y de encaje ¡Maldición! ¡Necesito ver más!- _se gritaba así mismo.

Bellota miraba como a Butch se le iluminaban sus ojos. -_¡En qué está pensando ese idiota?!- _pensaba la verde ya que la cara de su contraparte era una muy estúpida.

-_Esa chica… ¡Argh! ¡La odio! ¡Hizo todo eso a propósito!- _se replicaba la peli-morado. -_¡Debo hacer algo!-_

_-¡Contrólate Butch! ¡Mierda! Si sigo así no podré ni siquiera mirarla sin desnudarla- _se decía a sí mismo.

-_¡No puedo creer que hice eso! ¡Qué asco!- _se gritaba Bellota. –_Pero hay que admitirlo… ¡Fue divertido! Jajajajaja y su cara… ¡Demasiado épico!-_

* * *

><p>Y como si fuera nada las primeras horas terminaron y comenzaba el receso. Las Ppgz se encontraban en la azotea del edificio Norte.<p>

-¡JAJAJAJAAJ EN SERIO BOMBÓN?!- grito Bellota.

-P-pues… tuve que hacerlo…- respondió la rosada algo apenada.

-Jajajajajaa te pasaste!- dijo la verde haciendo que la rosada se sonrojada más.

-Y-ya ¡Ya para Bellota! ¡¿Cómo te fue a ti entonces?!- dijo Bombón cambiando la torta. –Supongo que bien no?- dijo interrogando la mirada de su amiga.

-P-pues…- Bellota explico todo lo sucedido con Butch y cómo se las había arreglado para fastidiar a su amiguita la peli-morado.

-Jajajaaja y dices que yo me pase?- dijo riendo la rosada. -Jajajaajajajaja Buuutch~- dijo la rosada imitándola.

-¡C-cállate!- grito la morena. -¡Burbuja mejor dinos que paso con Boomer?!-

-Cierto, cierto- dijo sonriente la peli-naranja.

-Amm….- les contó todo y… -Eso paso-

-¡Por eso te adoro Burbuja!- grito Bombón. -¡Eres mejor que todas en esto!- grito la rosada.

-N-no es para tanto… jeje-

-Me imagino la cara de sus fans estúpidas- dijo Bellota con burla. -¡La próxima intenta golpearlas!-

-Bellota- dijo con voz mandona la líder.

-Ok, ok… fue broma- dijo fingiendo la sonrisa.

-Pero chicas… ¿Realmente debemos seguir con el plan?- pregunto algo desanimada.

-Sí Burbuja, por favor, no te deprimas ¿Te estas divirtiendo no?- pregunto la rosada.

-Algo…-

-Lo ves! Es cuestión de tiempo para que Boomer te suelte todo ¡Lo sé!- dijo emocionada.

-C-creo…-

-¡Sí! Ya me aburrí… Vamos a comer antes que acabe el receso- dijo la verde.

-Ok, ok-

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo en la azotea del edificio Norte…<strong>

-¡IDIOTAS!- grito el líder rojo. -¡Se supone que ustedes debían actuar de esa manera! ¡No ellas!- grito.

-P-pero…. No haz visto los pech- Brick lo golpeó antes de que pudiera terminar. -¡Brick!- grito el verde.

-No me interesa para nada los pechos de Bellota- dijo enojado. –Será mejor que te controles o te mataré-

-Tch- es lo único que salió del verde.

-¡Y tú?!- miró enojado a Boomer. -¡Ella casi te besa!- grito más enojado. -¡¿Acaso no pudiste ser más fuerte?!- grito el rojo mirando a Boomer.

-Pero ella… ella…- recordó la mirada de Burbuja y como meneaba las caderas. –Woah…- se sonrojo y Brick le golpeó la cara.

-¡Idiotas, idiotas, idiotas! ¡Son un par de idiotas!- gritaba enojado.

-¿Ah sí? Acaso te fue bien con Bombón?- pregunto el verde.

-Sí, sí dinos!- replico el rubio.

Brick les contó todo y… -¡JAJAJAAJAJ! ¡ERES MÁS IDIOTA QUE NOSOTROS!- dijo el verde.

-¡COMPLETO IDIOTA!- siguió Boomer riendo de la misma manera que su hermano.

Brick sólo los ignoro. –Bueno…. Esta vez ellas nos ganaron pero… la próxima no…- dicho esto una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué planeas?- se acercó el verde.

-Escuchen…- les indicó con el dedo índice que se acercaran los dos. –Esto es lo que haremos…- los dos se acercaron y Brick les explico su nueva idea.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Butch.

-¡N-NO!- grito Boomer.

-¿Qué? Por qué se alteran tanto? No es tan difícil, además… ellas ya tomaron la iniciativa no?- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡olvídalo!- grito Butch. –_Si lo hago… ¡Quien sabe cómo pueda reaccionar y no me contendré!- _pensó el verde.

-¡Nunca!- grito Boomer. –_No podría jugar de esa manera con ella… no podría…- _pensó preocupadamente el rubio.

-¡Lo harán! Porque… No les importan ellas ¿No es así?- pregunto con astucia. El rubio y el verde palidecieron, su hermano hablaba en serio, ¿Acaso a él no le importa Bombón? Se preguntaban los dos.

-Para nada- respondió con indiferencia el verde. Él sabía que mentía, no quería aceptar que tenía sentimientos por su contraparte, no lo acepto en el pasado y menos ahora.

Boomer miró atónito a Butch, él sabía que su hermano quería a Bellota aunque él no lo aceptará y Brick… él también quería a Bombón pero tal vez aún no se había dado cuenta. –Lo haré- respondió Boomer con frialdad.

Brick miró a sus hermanos. –No olviden lo que sucedió aquél día- dijo el peli-naranja. Y los tres pusieron una cara llena de furia, rencor, tristeza.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback] <strong>

_Era un día muy soleado, en una pequeña cabaña, en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad de Saltadilla tres chicos se despertaban de su largo y doloroso sueño._

_-¡Mamá, mamá!- grito una niña que al parecer tenía unos 3 años. Llevaba puesto un vestido algo gastado y no llevaba zapatos. _

_-¿Q-quién… eres?- pregunto el peli-naranja._

_-Hola, mi nombre es… es…- la niña puso una cara pensativa. -¡Mamá! ¿Cómo me llamo?- el peli-naranja se cayó de espaldas._

_-¡Ann!- dijo la mamá apareciendo por la puerta hecha de sabanas. -¡Despertaron!- se sorprendió la mujer. _

_-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto un peli-negro que se levantaba con dificultad._

_-Soy Ann-chan y tu… tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la niña._

_-B-butch…- dijo el nervioso porque la niña estaba muy cerca._

_-Kawaai~- dijo la niña mirándolo de cerca._

_-Je-je…- una gotita apareció en la nuca de Butch._

_-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto un rubio que acababa de levantarse._

_-Soy Sakura, la madre de Ann, perdónenla, es un poco… curiosa- dijo sonriendo. –Están en mi casa-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto el rojo._

_-Pues… hace un mes o más ustedes cayeron en mi casa destruyendo una parte de ella…- dijo algo nerviosa. Y los tres se asombraron. _

_-¡¿Un mes?!- gritaron el rubio y el peli-negro._

_-Y luego…?¿- pregunto el rojo ignorando la reacción de sus hermanos._

_-Al principio me enoje mucho pero luego pensé que debíamos ayudarlos ya que se veían muy heridos y vulnerables, tenían unas heridas muy graves pero con el pasar de los días las heridas desaparecieron y… entonces… creo que no son normales…- dijo más nerviosa de lo normal._

_-Estas en lo correcto- dijo el rojo. –¿Y… las chicas?- pregunto el rojo. La señora lo miro extrañada. _

_-¿Quiénes?- pregunto ella._

_-Las chicas supertontas no vinieron por nosotros?- pregunto el peli-negro._

_-¡Mamá, mamá! Creo que hablan de las Ppgz- dijo la niña._

_-Eso, eso- le dijo Boomer con una sonrisa. _

_-Ellas… nunca han venido por aquí…- dijo la señora algo preocupada. –Aunque sería un sueño poder verlas, hace un mes nos salvaron de un meteorito- dijo la señora emocionada._

_-¿Qué?- se alteró Brick. –Imposible…- susurró. _

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ann._

_Los tres chicos se dedicaron miradas, era imposible que ellas los hubieran olvidado por su triunfo así que, se levantaron de golpe y agradecieron la hospitalidad, volaron de regreso al centro de la ciudad. Pero lo que vieron ahí no fue exactamente lo que esperaban…_

_-Hoy se cumple un mes después de la catástrofe del meteorito- se escuchaba decir a un hombre por el micrófono. –Un mes después de aquél día en el que no hubiéramos sobrevivido si no hubiera sido por las Ppgz- dijo el hombre del micrófono. –Y sin más ni menos… ¡Les presentamos a las chicas superpoderosas Z!- grito el hombre. _

_Los Rrbz observaban desde lejos detrás de una nube. Y vieron como las chicas salían detrás del escenario sonriendo, se veían muy alegres. Hasta el momento no decían nada, seguían mirándolas, pero lo que vino fue lo peor… algo que realmente dejaría secuelas._

_-¡Ustedes nos salvaron estamos muy felices!- grito alguien del público._

_-¡Y ustedes solas pudieron contra el meteorito!- gritaba otra persona._

_-¡Siempre serán nuestros heroínas! ¡Las amamos!- grito el público a coro._

_Las chicas miraban sonrientes y respondieron… -¡Somos lo que ustedes nos pidan!- dijo la rosada._

_-¡Siempre estaremos para protegerlos!- dijo la rubia._

_-¡Somos las mejores y siempre lo seremos!- dijo la verde._

_-¡Y nosotras los salvaremos siempre!- gritaron las tres a coro. _

_Butch frunció el ceño, y tronó los dedos, su mirada denotaba una gran furia. Boomer estaba igual que su hermano, estaba enojado, por qué las chicas estaban sonriendo? Por qué no los estaban buscando? Por qué no estaban preocupadas por ellos? ¿Por qué decían esas estupideces? Cada pregunta que se hacía solo lo enfurecía más. Y por último Brick… él estaba igual o peor que sus hermanos, le había dolido mucho aquellas sonrisas, eran tan falsas como aquél día en el que ella le dijo que era parte de ellas. _

_-Nunca se los perdonaré- pensó el líder rojo. -Vámonos- dijo sin expresión alguna. Y sus hermanos asintieron, los tres se fueron de aquél lugar. _

_-No pienso volver aquí- dijo Butch cubriéndose el rostro con un mechón._

_-Igual- dijo fríamente Boomer. Los tres se elevaron lentamente sin dejar de mirar a sus contrapartes y con una mirada llena de rencor se fueron de aquél lugar el cual pensaron que podría llegar a ser su hogar._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

* * *

><p>Butch y Boomer habían recordado el motivo por el cual se habían convertido en personas crueles, sin sentimientos, su hermano Brick tenía razón, una vez más, los dos habían sido traicionados por sus recuerdos.<p>

Brick sonrío con maldad. -¡Vamos!-

Ambos asintieron y partieron rumbo a la cafetería.

-Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro- murmuró el peli-negro.

-Así es…- siguió Boomer.

-¡Hagamos esto!- dijo Brick. Y los tres atravesaron la puerta de la cafetería, muchas fans aparecieron de la nada a rodearlos pero los chicos estaban enfocados en otras personas.

Brick, Boomer y Butch caminaron sin detenerse hacia la mesa de las Ppgz, las cuales estaban acompañadas de Haru y Megumi.

Los tres sonrieron siniestramente y sujetaron a sus contrapartes de la barbilla. Todos miraban expectantes, sus fans, Haru, Megumi, todos. Las chicas no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, todo pasó muy rápido… Los Rrbz besaron a las Ppgz frente a toda la escuela, fue algo rápido, pero ellas si lo sintieron.

-Que aburrido- susurró Brick al oído de Bombón.

-Exactamente- susurró el verde de la misma manera que Brick.

-Nada interesante- susurró igual que sus hermanos.

Ellos habían hablado tan bajito que nadie los escuchó, ni siquiera Haru y Megumi que estaban en la misma mesa. Dicho esto los Rrbz salieron de la cafetería con miradas triunfantes.

Las Ppgz todavía seguían en shock, en un GRAN shock. No se lo esperaban, no esperaban esos besos y mucho menos esas palabras… Algo en el plan había salido mal, muy mal, se les había volteado la torta, totalmente volteada. ¿Qué harán ahora para salir de este rollo?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo "Mal día"<strong>

**Holitaaaaas ^^ de nuevo actualizando askdjaskdj perdó por demorarme pero no fue mucha la espera o sí? XD Como decía... espero que les guste el capítulo y pues por fin pude poner algo de lo que paso ese día JAJAJAA XD T-T fue triste pero no se preocupen si creían que esto es feo imaginen lo que viene *-* asdkjaskdj no soy mala :c Como sea... espero que dejen reviuws con quejas, sugerencias, críticas, comentarios como quieran y si quieren que agregue algo me lo dicen OKS? :) **

**No hay nada más que decir y pues me iré a comer porque muerdo de hambre T-T Esta es Aria y me despido humildemente wuuu! *-*/ **Byebyeeee~ ****


	9. Mal día

**Capítulo 9 "Mal día"**

Las fans de los Rrbz se habían quedado atónitas con semejante escena, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué los Rrbz besaron a esas chicas? ¿Quiénes son ellas? ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Esto no se quedará así!

Mientras que las fans de los Rrbz se preguntaban esas tonterías, las Ppgz estaban en un gran shock.

-C-chicas?- empezó a decir Megumi ya que su hermano, Haru estaba con el alma hacia afuera.

Las chicas reaccionaron ante la voz de Megumi, voltearon a ver alrededor y se sorprendieron al ver que todos estaban viéndolas, esto solo hizo que se pusieran en un peor shock. Las tres se levantaron de sus asientos sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Chicas? Están b- Megumi fue interrumpida.

-Tenemos que ir a clase- dijo Bombón al mismo tiempo que se levanta para salir de la cafetería, sin mirar a nadie, solo pasar de frente al igual que Burbuja y Bellota.

Una vez fuera de la cafetería cada uno se fue por lados diferente, Burbuja por el lado sur, Bellota por el lado norte y Bombón por el lado este.

* * *

><p><strong>Burbuja…<strong>

-_¿Nada interesante? Eso fue lo que dijo, no puedo creerlo, me beso solo para burlarse de mí… sólo… para burlarse? Boomer no es así… no lo conozco así, esto… ¡Esto es tan confuso!- _

Burbuja caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, pensando en lo que había sucedido, no entendía nada y eso la hacía frustrarse.

_-Ese beso…_ _No fue lo que quería… yo… es decir… Quiero mucho a Boomer de verdad que sí pero… Siento que ese beso… no tenía el mínimo sentimiento de amor o algo… más bien fue como si se estuviera besando con una pared…- _La mirada de Burbuja se vino abajo al pensar eso, ¿Y si solo estaba confundida? ¿Y si Boomer nunca había sentido lo que ella?

_-¡Pensé que me quería! ¡Pensé que él era diferente de sus hermanos! ¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?! ¡¿Por qué?! No recuerdo haberle hecho daño nunca, nunca- _Los ojos de Burbuja se llenaron de lágrimas intentando recordar el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

_-¡Vamos chicas!- grito Bombón._

_-¡A patear traseros!- grito Bellota._

_-¡Allá voy!- grito Burbuja pero alguien la llamó._

_-¡Hey Burbuja!- una voz familiar._

_-¿B-Boomer?- la rubia volteó a mirar y sí, era Boomer._

_-¡Tienes que volver con vida eh! ¡Tengo que decirte algo! ¡¿Escuchaste?!-_

_-¡Sí!- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa. _

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron alarmadas la verde y la rosada. -¡¿DE CUANDO AQUÍ SON TAN AMIGOS USTEDES?!_

_-Jeje, iba a decírselos pero… todo pasó tan rápido y…- _

_-¡AY NO QUE ASCO!- grito Bellota. -¡ERES TAN RARA!_

_-Bueno, bueno luego hablamos de eso- suspiró la peli-naranja. -¡Primero derrotemos a ese maldito!- grito la rosada._

_-¡OK!- exclamaron las Ppgz restantes._

**[Fin del flashback]**

* * *

><p>Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Burbuja al recordar aquella vez que Boomer dijo eso, no podía entender por qué ahora le había dicho palabras tan crueles. <em>–Ah… todo esto me pasa por ser tan ingenua, seguramente no era nada importante… y yo… yo… yo imagine muchas tonterías…- <em>

La pequeña Burbuja caminaba llorando y secándose las lágrimas lo más que podía pero no le resultaba, cada vez que recordaba a Boomer las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, era como si su corazón no se pusiera de acuerdo con su cabeza.

Rato después sin darse cuenta había llegado a un pasillo que no conocía, no sabía ni donde estaba, miró a los alrededores pero nada le parecía familiar y ni siquiera habían muchos alumnos para preguntar dónde estaba. Suspiró muy hondo y pensó que lo más seguro es que si iba a la azotea podría ver desde ahí dónde se encontraba. Así que lo hizo, subió por las escaleras y subió hasta lo más alto, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta que daba a la azotea estaba con llave, ella forcejeo pero no pudo entrar. Suspiró una vez más y bajo otra vez, no tenía de otra que preguntar dónde estaba…

El pasillo estaba casi desierto solo habían unas cuantas personas caminando por ahí…

-H-hola… D-disculpe… - se escuchó decir a Burbuja a duras penas ya que su voz estaba entrecortada.

-Hola, ¿Dime?- le respondió una joven rubia al igual que ella pero se notaba mayor, de ojos celestes.

-D-disculpe… Me he perdido… quisiera saber cómo llegar a los dormitorios Mina… p-por favor…- la voz de Burbuja era muy entrecortada, se notaba que ella había estado llorando y no solo por su voz sino también por sus ojos. La joven la miro con algo de pena.

-Si bueno… mira- indicó con su dedo el pasillo contrario por el que iban. –Vas de frente por allá, al doblar el sexto pastillo por ahí hay unas escaleras que llevan a la salida de este edificio. Ahora estas en el edificio Sol pero si sigues por ahí seguro llegas- dijo sonriente la chica. Era muy agradable su aspecto y su aura era como muy blanca, a Burbuja le agrado.

-G-gracias…- sonrió Burbuja. Los ojos se le iluminaron al ver que había una chica como ella así de linda, amable y guapa. –_Ojala pudiera ser como ella…- _pensaba mientras se iba.

-Se parecían mucho, ¿No?- pregunto la chica castaña que iba al lado de la rubia.

-Sí también me pareció lo mismo… debe ser nueva, nunca la había visto- respondió sonriente.

* * *

><p><strong>En el edificio Mina…<strong>

-Bua… estoy cansada- bostezo Burbuja se notaba más tranquila. El encuentro con aquella chica rubia de ojos celestes como ella, le había dado un poco de ánimos.

-¡Hey tú!- Burbuja paró en seco al escuchar esa voz, era algo familiar para ella pero no sabía de quién exactamente. -¡Burbuja!- desde atrás se oyó la voz. Burbuja volteó tímidamente esperando que no sea nada malo.

-Tenemos cosas pendientes contigo- dijo otra chica que apareció en frente de ella.

-U-ustedes…- es lo único que pudo decir Burbuja ya que una tercera chica le tapó la boca y la arrastraron a un pasillo de fondo sin que nadie viera nada. Desde las sombras una cuarta persona apareció, pero está a diferencia de las demás se notaba más calmada, estaba de brazos cruzados esperando por algo. –¡Suéltenme, suéltenme!- gritaba Burbuja.

-¡Cállate!- la primera de las chicas, que por fin había reconocido era la del club de fans de Boomer, ella le propino una buena cachetada en la cara haciendo que Burbuja se quedara inmóvil y derramando algunas lágrimas del susto. -¡Estúpida niña rubia! ¡Eso fue por el golpe que me diste el otro día!-

-¡Guarda silencio Lin!- exclamó la chica desde las sombras. Burbuja subió un poco la mirada para saber de quién se trataba hasta el momento no le podía haber visto la cara.

-Q-qué quieren…?- pregunto Burbuja. La chica salió de las sombras y se posó frente a Burbuja dejándola ver su rostro. –T-tú!

-Hola… Burbuja ¿cierto?- pregunto la chica de cabellos rosados y ojos cafés. –Un gusto, mi nombre es Cherly Wood- dijo sonriendo falsamente. –Iré al grano contigo- dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y dejando ver una expresión fría y cruel. -¿Conoces a Boomer, cierto? Bueno pues…- Cherly jugaba con el cabello despeinado de Burbuja, por la cachetada de Lin. -¡Él reamente me guuuusta~!- miró fijamente a Burbuja. –Y pues… eso de que te guste a ti, no me parece para nada- la empujo contra la pared. –Así que te daré una advertencia- se acercó a su rostro. –Si vuelvo a verte cerca de él… ¡Juro que te arrepentirás de haber existido!- La mirada de Cherly le resultó más intimidante que la de Bellota, ella realmente le asustaba. Burbuja se pegó lo más que pudo contra la pared y esperaba poder salir con vida de ahí. -¿Entendido?- dijo con el mismo tono de voz falso que usa para hablar en clase. Burbuja solo se quedó inmóvil, asintiendo lentamente. –Nos vemos, Burbuja Gotoukuji- la peli-rosado se alejó de Burbuja dejándola ahí sola, mientras aquellas chicas que estaban con ella reían al ver el rostro traumado de Burbuja.

Burbuja se dejó caer al piso y tapándose el rostro comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-O-oye... estas bien?- un chico que no conocía se le acercó tímidamente a ella esperando que no le haya pasado nada. Burbuja alzo la mirada y se dio cuenta que habían muchas personas a su alrededor y salió corriendo del lugar. ¿Qué hacía un chico en el dormitorio Mina? **(Ya sabrán e.e)**

* * *

><p><strong>Bombón…<strong>

Ella se encontraba en uno de los bosques de la universidad Arcana ya que, como dije antes, es muy grande y tiene aproximadament bosques dentro. **(Maldita universidad . se cree ciudad XD)** Una de las aficiones más grandes de Bombón desde que se convirtió en superpoderosa es volar a la copa más alta de los árboles y quedarse viendo el horizonte desde ahí, a veces se queda dormida y esas cosas. Estaba transformada, viendo el horizonte, no sabía que le dolía más, si el beso inesperado de Brick por segunda vez, las palabras que había dicho o simplemente los recuerdos…

-Que aburrido eh…- suspiró. Ya era costumbre de ella en esos días. Y empezó a recordar…

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

_Después de vencer a Él, cada una de las superpoderosas se había tomado un descanso. Bombón había ido a un día de picnic con su familia en el campo. Todo estaba resultando bien, hasta que Kuriko, su hermanita, le dijo que vayan a dar una vuelta por el bosque, estando ahí Kuriko se perdió ya que Bombón se distrajo por unos momentos y la perdió de vista._

_-Esto debe ser una broma… no puede ser que Kuriko este perdida! ¡Mooo! ¡Todo me pasa a mí!- gritaba Bombón mientras peleaba con las ramas de los árboles. –Aunque… si vuelo podría encontrarla más fácil…- dijo con mirada de astucia. -¡No, no no no! ¡Qué estás pensando Bombón! ¡Eres la líder y deberías ser más cuidadosa! ¡Qué tal si tu hermana se da cuenta que eres una superpoderosa y se vuelve loca?!- mientras hablaba sola la peli-naranja, se escuchó una risa desde lejos, esa risa era muy conocida para ella. Era su hermana, Kuriko. Bombón salió corriendo en dirección a donde la había oído y… _

_-Ya te dije que me perdí! ¡Ayúdame a volver!- grito la niña de cabello castaño._

_-Pero que niña tan molesta- dijo un peli-naranja de gorra roja. -¡Ya te dije que no soy un superpoderoso!- dijo enojado. _

_-¡Si lo eres! ¡Te pareces mucho a Bombón la superpoderosa rosa! ¡La líder y la más guapa de las 3!- grito la niña haciendo ademanes al describir a Bombón._

_-¡Que no! ¡Esa chica Bombón…- dijo mirando a Kuriko de pies a cabeza. –Hay algo en esta chica… se parece a esa superpoderosa- pensó el peli-naranja._

_-¡¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?!- grito enojada la castaña._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo si te callas y no hablas durante el camino-_

_-¡Geniaaaal!- grito la castaña. -¡Cuando le cuente a mi hermana que conocí a uno de los superpoderosos se pondrá contenta! Aunque no tenía idea que existieran los superpoderosos y… pues… Bueno como sea ella se alegrara! Sabes.. lo más curioso de mi hermana es que se llama como una de las superpoderosas- grito emocionada._

_-Grrr… no sé por qué acepte- pensaba enojado el rojo. Desde un arbusto Bombón observaba todo._

_-No puedo creerlo- pensó la rosada._

_-Y me gustan mucho los superhéroes y los mangas y… a mi hermana igual… de hecho… eres muy lindo- esto hizo que Brick se ruborizara un poco. –Seguro que a mi hermana le gustarías mucho- dijo sonriente. Bombón desde lejos se ruborizó también. –Porque ella… ya sabes… está entrando en la adolescencia y le encantan los chicos! ¡Deberías verla!- dijo alzando sus manos. –Cada vez que ve a un chico guapo ella sonríe y se queda viéndolo y luego de esto…- la pequeña Kuriko se sonrojo. –Lo acosa… je…je, eso es lo único malo- Bombón quien oía todo lo que su hermana decía estaba más que roja y se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza. Brick al oír lo que Kuriko decía no podía evitar reír e imaginarse a la hermana tan ruidosa de la que habla. –Pero aun así… creo que se llevarían bien- dijo sonriente. -¡Oye, oye mira ya llegamos!- dijo al ver el picnic de sus padres. _

_-¡Oh rayos!- susurró Bombón y salió corriendo de los arbustos para luego aparecer frente a sus padres. _

_-Bombón y tu hermana?- pregunto su mamá._

_-Ah... pues… allí…- dijo sonriendo y sobándose la cabeza graciosamente. Kuriko venía junto con Brick. _

_-¿Quién es ese chico?- pregunto su padre algo enojado._

_-Es… es… un amigo- dijo nerviosa la rosada. Kuriko al ver a su hermana, jaló a Brick de la mano y lo llevo hasta su familia._

_-¡Bombón!- grito Kuriko. –Me perd- antes de terminar lo que decía le tapó la boca. _

_-Jeje… silencio Kuriko o me castigaran- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente y hablando en susurró. _

_-O-ok…- después de ser soltada. -¡MIRA! ¡ÉL ES…- grito emocionada la castaña pero se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no sabía el nombre del peli-naranja que la ayudó a volver. –Cómo te llamas?_

_Brick estaba atónito, había reconocido claramente a Bombón, ella era Bombón la superpoderosa, su archienemiga y contraparte. –B-brick…- dijo sin más. _

_-H-hola… ¡Un gusto Brick!- dijo Bombón algo nerviosa. -¡Pero tenemos que irnos!- dijo la rosada para luego salir corriendo junto con Kuriko._

_-P-pero… ¡Bombón!- dijo Kuriko siendo arrastrada._

_-¡Vamos Kuriko!- decía sin mirar atrás._

_-P-pero…él… buaaa~- Kuriko empezó a llorar y su mamá no pudo evitar darse cuenta que era por el chico peli-naranja que se parecía mucho a su hija mayor._

_-Bombón… por qué no invitas a tu amigo a nuestro picnic?- dijo amablemente la señora y su esposo arqueo una ceja. –Es por Kuriko- dijo la mamá al ver la cara de su esposo. _

_-¡Sí!- se emocionó Kuriko._

_-P-pero…- replico Bombón._

_-Ahora- indico con una sonrisa su mamá. _

_-O-ok- respondió nerviosa Bombón, sabía que cuando su mamá sonreía de esa manera no había marcha atrás._

_Brick quién observaba de lejos lo que paso seguía atónito, la superpoderosa no era superpoderosa todo el tiempo? Se preguntaba el peli-naranja. ¿Y tiene una hermana? ¡Vayaa! ¡Qué extraño! Pensaba sin entender del todo. Lo más extraño y raro fue cuando Bombón se acercó hacia él con una sonrisa. _

_-O-oye… q-quieres… quieres… quieres venir a… al… p-picnic…?- a Bombón le costaba mucho sonreír y hablarle tan amablemente a Brick ya que sabía quién era. _

_El estómago de Brick sonó tan fuerte que recordó la razón por la cual estaba en el bosque, iba a robar comida junto con sus hermanos para comer pero resulta que se separaron y terminó en esa situación. –C-creo…- asintió el rojo y ambos se dirigieron a comer._

_Después de eso, la tarde fue muy divertida al lado de Brick inesperadamente y Kuriko le dijo a Bombón que esperaba que él se convirtiera en su novio a lo que Bombón se sonrojó como un tomate, no podía evitar notar que Brick no era tan mal como parecía y que tal vez su hermana tenía razón. _

**[Fin del flashback]**

* * *

><p>-Mira que decir eso…- dijo Bombón con el rostro totalmente decaído. –Soy una tonta- se dijo a sí misma. –Pensar que podía ser tan lindo y bueno para que ahora sea un maldito- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por su rostro. -¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio!- grito enojada tapándose los ojos.<p>

Después de pasársela llorando durante unas cuatro horas bajo del árbol y se dirigió a su habitación pero en el camino se encontró con Ari, la hija del director. Al verla cruzar el pasillo sólo la ignoró pero luego se dio cuenta que se dirigía hacia ella con una mirada de furia.

-¡Bombón Akatsutsumi!- se oyó decir a la castaña. Bombón se quedó parada viéndola, sabía que no podía tratarla mal ya que ella era la presidenta del comité.

-¿Dime?- pregunto lo más amable posible la rosada.

-Quiero decirte algo- dijo ya frente a ella. –Pero aquí no- dicho esto, la sostuvo del brazo y la llevo a un aula vacía.

-Qué tienes que decirme?- pregunto algo enojada la peli-naranja al ver que la había jalado fuertemente.

-Quiero… que… ¡Te alejes de Brick!- grito esto último, sorprendiendo a Bombón.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste... verás, soy la prometida de Brick, y… no quiero tener que actuar mal contigo pero… Si tengo que hacerlo, ¡Lo haré!- grito de nuevo.

-¿Prometida?- Bombón estaba cada vez más confundida.

-Sí, prometida. Él y yo nos casaremos cuando cumplamos 19- dijo sonriendo. –Así que… espero comprendas Bombón… ¡Soy una chica muy importante y si no te alejas de él por las buenas, lo harás por las malas! ¡¿Entendiste?!- le grito aún más fuerte.

-N-no sé de qué hablas!- intento gritar Bombón y salió corriendo del aula.

-Verás que sí Bombón… verás que sí- dijo con una mirada fría.

-_¡Por qué, por qué, por qué! ¡Este día solo hace más que empeorar!- _pensó la peli-naranja mientras salía corriendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellota…<strong>

La más fuerte de las Ppgz y al parecer la más sentimental estaba transformada volando por la universidad. Se notaba enojada y frustrada, no entendía nada, y menos las palabras de Butch, no es que le importara el verde ya que en el pasado lo odiaba pero… cuando lo conoció más de cerca se dio cuenta que podría llegar a ser un gran amigo ya que se parecían mucho pero ella no quería aceptarlo, cuando por fin quiso aceptarlo…

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

_Después de la pelea contra Él, Bellota tenía más tiempo de patinar y estar con sus amigos del skatepark, pero al llegar ahí le habían contado que un chico se había vuelto muy popular entre ellos y había estado ganando todos los concursos que habían en el lugar así que Bellota se emocionó, estaba muy interesada en saber quién era aquél chico pero… desde que ella empezó a ir el chico dejo de ir por ciertas razones que la oji-verde desconocía._

_-Oye que gran estupidez, estoy cansada ¡Ese maldito idiota no viene y no puedo esperar para siempre!- grito enojada a su grupo de amigos._

_-Tranquila Bellota, ya vendrá- la intento tranquilizar un chico punk de ahí._

_-¡No, no, no! ¡Que mierda no esperaré para siempre!- grito enojada mientras se iba del lugar botando fuego de la rabia, literalmente._

_Bellota dejo de ir al skatepark porque llamaba a sus amigos y les preguntaba si el chico misterioso estaba por ahí pero al decirle que no ella no iba. Hasta que… un día pasó por el skatepark ya que tenía que ir a recoger a su compañero que vivía por ahí y cuando vio el lugar… ¡El chico misterioso estaba ahí! Siendo aplaudido por todos sus amigos, que le habían dicho que él no estaba. Hecha un dragón se dirigió al skatepark para ver de cerca a aquél chico que llevaba un gorro tuque _**(Búsquenlo con ese nombre en google images para que me entiendan xd)**_ que no le dejaba ver su rostro, al entrar todos le abrieron paso ya que sabían que Bellota era una loquilla, es decir, los masacraría a todos. _

_Al verlo de cerca se quedó atónita al saber de quién se trataba. ¡Butch! El idiota que ella más odiaba, su contraparte. _

_Butch no había notado que Bellota estaba ahí, ya que estaba haciendo una pirueta en la rampa así que, al terminar se quedó quieto, ahí, viéndola, la había reconocido enseguida, pero se veía diferente, tenía ropa más femenina. Se veía… "extraña" en otras palabras… Bonita (: _

_Butch la quedó viendo con esos ojos verdes iluminados por el sol pero Bellota no dijo nada, se había quedado sin habla, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo responder a lo que estaba sucediendo así que cogió su patineta y salió del lugar caminando enojada._

_-Así que… Butch eh…- pensó mientras salía con una sonrisa que nunca había tenido nunca antes._

**[Fin del flashback]**

* * *

><p>-¡Mierda! ¡Por qué tuve que recordar eso justo ahora!- se gritó enojada mientras volaba por los cielos. -¡Maldito idiota!- grito enojada con todas sus fuerzas. Descendió en la azotea del edificio Mina y se des transformó. Se dirigió caminando hacia su habitación y en el camino… Al doblar el pasillo… unos 20 hombres vestidos de negro la sujetaron de los brazos y piernas y la llevaron a un cuarto que parecía ser de limpieza.<p>

-¡Suéltenme idiotas! ¡Suéltenme!- gritaba Bellota forcejeando lo más que podía pero no lograba zafarse.

-¡Tenemos ordenes de hacer esto!- dijo uno de los hombres.

-¡¿A sí?! ¡Y quién sería tan idiota cómo para intentar hacerme esto a mí!- grito más enojada.

-Eso no le importa… solo le daremos una advertencia- dijo otro de los hombres.

-¡QUÉ!- grito enojada la peli-negro.

-Aléjese del joven Butch, es todo lo que pedimos-

-¡BUTCH?!- grito enojada. -¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE BROMAS ES EST- antes de terminar la frase uno de los hombres la golpeo en la nuca dejándola inconsciente en el lugar. –Ngh… Butch…- susurró la peli-negro para luego quedar inconsciente.

Bellota se quedó en el piso, y uno de los hombres antes de retirarse dejo un papel al lado de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>En una habitación lejos de ahí…<strong>

-Hicieron lo que les pedí?- preguntaba una peli-morado por el teléfono.

-Así es señorita Minori, todo salió como lo planeo.

-OK, así me gusta, adiós- colgó el teléfono y una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la peli-morado. –Lamentarás haberte metido con Butch.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo "Enemigos"<strong>

**HOLAAAAAAA! Perdón por la demora jejeje como ya explique en mi nuevo fic jejeje XD Mi mamá no me dejaba usar la compu pero eso ya pasó y pues aquí me tienen de nuevo actualizando askdjas espero que les guste este cap T-T es un poco melancólico o eso intente XD Así que nada... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIUWS Y ESPERO HAYA MÁS ^^ **

**Esta es Aria y me despido hasta el otro cap, cuidenseeeeee ;) **


	10. Enemigos

**Capítulo 10 "Enemigos"**

Horas después de los accidentes de las chicas…

-¡Qué gran lío! ¡No puedo encontrar a las chicas! Y Haru desapareció hace buen rato ya- decía una chica de cabellos negros mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies algo cansada. –Y encima tengo que limpiar el desorden que hice en la habitación ¡Y NO ME GUSTA LIMPIAR, DÓNDE COÑO ESTAS HARU!- gritaba mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de limpieza para darse con la sorpresa de encontrar ahí a… -¡BELLOTA!- grito asustada y la recogió entre sus brazos.

Bellota abrió lentamente los ojos, había estado inconsciente por unas horas al parecer… -B-Butch?- pregunto algo confundida. Al ver a Megumi se sonrojo un poco e intento levantarse pero no tenía mucha estabilidad, al parecer el golpe había sido fuerte. –Q-qué… mierda paso?!- grito enojada.

-No lo sé, pero estas bien?!- pregunto asustada.

-Sí… algo, pero y…- recordó lo sucedido, poco a poco se levantaba con una cara llena de furia. -¡BUTCH! ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA!- se enfureció totalmente y salió corriendo de los brazos de Megumi.

-¿B-Bellota?- se preguntó la peli-negro al ver correr a la verde. -¿Qué coño ha pasado? No entiendo nada- dijo algo confundida. Y cogió la escoba y un recogedor.

Al mismo tiempo que pasaba lo de Bellota, Bombón regresaba corriendo a su habitación, muy triste, ahora no solo era el tema de Brick, el beso, su primer beso, el segundo beso que le plantó en la cafetería y encima las palabras que dijo después de esto sino que ahora para variar, Ari, la hija del director, estaba implicada en aquella situación… ¿Por qué? Porque ella era la prometida de Brick… pero… ¿Cómo así? No se supone que Brick la odiaba? O eso pensaba ella al ver las actitudes de él hacia la castaña pero… ¡Un momento! ¡Algo concordaba!

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback] <strong>

_-Otro año soportando a tu mejor fan- dijo Butch._

_-Piérdete!- le grito Brick._

_-¡Cállense idiotas! ¡Esta por hablar tu futuro suegro!- dijo Boomer._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

* * *

><p>-No sólo eso…- murmuró Bombón mientras caminaba confundida. –También…- e intento recordar aún más. –<em>Esa vez cuando Brick me plantó el beso frente a todos… ella… ¡Estaba ahí! Y… cuando acabábamos de llegar a la escuela… ella pregunto por él… y… y…- <em>muchas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Bombón. _–Todo fue una farsa… Ella… también estuvo ahí hoy… sólo lo hacía para… hacerla enojar? No sé, no sé qué hacer… todo fue… mentira? Mi primer beso se fue en un maldito idiota que no merecía nada de mí- _más lagrimas aparecieron, Bombón se quebraba con facilidad y eso ni ella misma lo sabía… lo acababa de notar… ¿Por qué? Por qué cada vez que se trataba de Brick ella se quebraba así de fácil? Siempre había sido así… desde el día en el que ellos "Murieron" ella no fue la misma, ninguna de las tres lo fue… Todo, para esto? No se lo merecían… Ahora Ari resulta ser su prometida?¿

-¿Bombón?- apareció Haru frente a la peli-naranja, muy angustiado al ver cómo ella lloraba sin decir palabra alguna.

Bombón reconoció inmediatamente la voz, era Haru. –H-ho…la- intento decir pero su voz era más entrecortada de lo normal…

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Esto es acaso por…- Bombón salió corriendo, no quería escuchar que sus lágrimas eran por Brick pero antes de que pudiera irse más lejos Haru la tomó del brazo. –Lo siento… no voy a decir nada pero…- la abrazó fuertemente. –Déjame ayudarte… a ser… tu paño de lágrimas…- dijo abrazándola aún más fuerte. Bombón no pudo contenerse, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, un abrazo, no importa de quién pero solo quería sentirse abrazada, acurrucada en los brazos de alguien, cualquiera… cualquiera menos Brick. Él no, nunca más él.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que…<strong>

Burbuja volvió a perderse en los dormitorios intentando escapar de aquellas chicas, Cherly le asustaba y mucho! Pero… que podía hacer… El plan de Bombón y todas las cosas que las chicas tenían que aclarar con los chicos se habían vuelto un rollo completo y ahora esta chica y las fans locas de Boomer la acosan y la golpean… Ojala fuera más fuerte como Bellota, ella si podría haber peleado con ellas… Pero no se trataba de quien era más fuerte, se trataba de la situación, de las palabras y todo lo que les dolía en ese momento… -No fue culpa mía…- murmuró sollozando aun. –No volveré….- murmuraba toda ida.

-¡Eres tú!- se exaltó una rubia que caminaba por ahí. Burbuja no presto atención, no tenía ganas de nada. –Emm… ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- pregunto algo preocupada la rubia que estaba frente a Burbuja.

Burbuja reaccionó al escuchar la voz delicada de aquella chica, era la misma de hace un rato. -¡Bua!- se asustó algo al ver que ella era como un ángel. –L-lo siento…- se disculpó agachándose lo más que podía.

-N-no tienes por qué hacerlo… creo que… doy algo de miedo- dijo triste cambiando de aura rápidamente como si se hubiera deprimido.

-N-n-no es eso! Lo que pasa es que… Estoy algo triste pero… pero… no es porque des miedo… y… y…- intentaba explicar Burbuja.

-¡Ah vaya! ¡Pensé que era algo malo!- dijo recomponiéndose como si nada le hubiera pasado.

-_¡Megumi!- _pensó en seguida Burbuja. Aquella rubia era muy parecida a su nueva amiga Megumi.

-Bueno y… qué te hace llorar de esa manera?- pregunto la rubia a Burbuja.

-P-pues…- la mirada de Burbuja se llenó de tristeza de nuevo y Burbuja no supo qué decir.

-¿Entonces…? ¡Un malnacido te hizo llorar!- grito enojada la rubia. Burbuja se sorprendió al ver la reacción de la rubia, parecía tan angelical y linda hasta que grito eso… ¡Un momento! Era como ella… Así se ponía cuando se trataba de… Boomer. Maldición, quería olvidarlo y todo le recordaba a su tonta contraparte. –No te preocupes…- dijo tiernamente la rubia. –No creo que valga mucho la pena si te hizo llorar….-

-C-creo… que…- intento decir Burbuja. ¿Boomer valía la pena? ¿Valía que ella llorara por él?

-Así que parece que vale la pena…- dijo la rubia. –Si tú dices "creo" significa que crees que lo vale…. Entonces, solo haría falta comprobar si realmente lo vale.

-C-cómo?

-¡Es muy fácil! Vamos y le aclaramos qué quiere de ti!- dijo sonriendo.

-Eso… no suena… fácil- dijo algo asustada. –Además… él dejo todo claro hoy…- dijo más triste.

-Entonces estas diciendo que él no te quiere nada de nada?- pregunto ella.

-Sí…- respondió dudando. Boomer lo había dejado claro… creo que eso era lo que él quería, que me alejara de él… No le gusto y nunca le guste… Empecemos a ver la realidad Burbuja, no siempre puedes creer que el mundo está lleno de hadas… Y lo del plan de Bombón… Después de lo que paso hoy, no creo que ella quiera saber algo de los Rrbz.

-Te ves muy triste…- dijo la rubia haciendo reaccionar a Burbuja. –Me llamo Dee Dee, quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el dormitorio Sol?- dijo ella sonriendo. –Creo que te agradará…-

Burbuja miro a su alrededor, ¡lo había olvidado! Estaba perdida, y al parecer… en los dormitorios Sol. –T-tú.. ¿Eres rango sol?- pregunto.

-No lo parezco?- se deprimió rápidamente.

-N-n-no quise decir eso... pero… yo…- dijo asustada intentado calmar a Dee Dee.

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo sonriendo otra vez. -¡Te daré un tour por el mejor edificio de la University Arcana!- grito emocionada tomando a Burbuja del brazo y jalándola lo más rápido que podía. -¡Es cierto!- gritaba mientras corría. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo sonriendo.

-B-Burbuja Gotoukuji, u-un gusto- dijo sonriendo cómo podía.

-¡BURBUJA! ¡QUE LINDA!- grito Dee Dee.

* * *

><p><strong>Al mismo tiempo…<strong>

En la habitación de los Rrbz, los tres… sufrían por un "conflicto".

Brick estaba escuchando música con unos audífonos gigantes, que no lo dejaban oír nada y con un manga de Fairy Tail en la cara que no dejaba ver su expresión, según él, "leyendo" pero más parecía dormir o fingir que dormía sobre su cama para no hablar de nada.

Boomer estaba recostado bocabajo encima de su cama viendo la cabecera de su cama sin decir palabra alguna, sin expresar nada en su rostro, pero si lo veías de cerca podrías descubrir que su cara expresaba rabia una furia interna que no lo dejaba en paz.

Y Butch… él estaba en la ducha, bañándose desde que llegó a la habitación… es decir… hace com horas, ¿Qué rayos?! Estaba en la bañera, es obvio, no quería salir del baño y tener que verse al espejo para arreglarse un poco el cabello, no quería…. Porque sabía que la culpa lo carcomería, ¿Qué había hecho? Beso a Bellota frente a todo el mundo y le había dicho a los segundos que no le gusto. ¡Mierda! Había metido la pata, y no sabía cómo salir de ese rollo. Y peor aún con su hermano recordándole lo que paso aquél día que ellos volvieron.

_-Tengo que salir…- _pensó algo derrotado. No podía quedarse para siempre ahí, tendría que salir, además ya le empezaba a dar frío. Se levantó y cogió una toalla, cubrió la parte de debajo dejando ver su torso y sus piernas.

Y cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño… Bellota tiró la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Brick se levantó de golpe y la vio llena de ira, como aquella vez en la que le levantaron las faldas. Boomer también se asustó al verla así, era igual o peor que esa vez…. Butch estaba saliendo del baño y Bellota lo olió como si fuera una felina a punto de cazar a su presa corrió como si volara hasta donde estaba Butch y lo golpeó de un puño que destrozó la puerta del baño y la bañera y la tubería. Así que… toda el agua salía como si fueran miles de piletas en el baño.

Todo paso tan rápido que Butch no pudo reaccionar, estaba aprisionado por Bellota, y la situación no era la más agradable. El golpe que le propinó Bellota a Butch hizo que su toalla cayera y Butch este desnudo, empotrado en la pared, golpeado, y con Bellota encima que no dejaba de mirar sus ojos como si esperara que él dijera algo.

-B-bello…- antes de terminar la frase Bellota presiono su brazo en el cuello de Butch haciendo que él no pueda respirar.

-Ahórratelo maldito- dijo ella muy enojada. Boomer y Brick veían desde la habitación lo que sucedía. Bellota no estaba transformada y tenía la fuerza de 1000 leones. –Ahora sólo vine a decirte algo- dijo ella con los ojos puestos en Butch. –Espero que te gusten los golpes, porque a partir de ahora, sólo recibirás eso- dicho esto Bellota se transformó sin la necesidad de usar el cinturón, fue como si una luz cubriera todo su cuerpo y luego de eso se viera con el uniforme verde que le correspondía. Una vez que la luz desapareció Bellota levanto a Butch con una sola mano y apretaba su cuello para que el no hablara. Le lanzo un puñete que lo hizo volar por la habitación, voló hacia él y en su manos le clavo lo primero que vio a su alrededor, lapiceros, lápices, y en los pies le clavo tijeras y punzones. –Te mataría por haberme dejado inconsciente pero… Vamos a ver cuánto resistes siendo mi conejillo de indias- dicho esto lo golpeo en la cara haciéndolo caer al piso y salió volando por la ventana de la habitación. Butch estaba clavado con lápices, lapiceros, reglas, tijeras y punzones. Bellota sí que había sido agresiva. Brick ni Boomer pudieron hacer algo porque la verde se movía más rápido que cualquiera. Y ni que decir de Butch que ni podía hablar ni moverse.

-M-mal-dición…- es lo único que pudo decir Butch para luego empezar a arrancarse las reglas y tijeras.

-Te hizo trizas- dijo Boomer

-Ni te sorprendas- siguió Brick. –Ella es la primera superpoderosa en reaccionar… aún faltan dos más- dijo con la mirada fría.

-_N-no creo… que Burbuja haga esto…- _pensó el rubio.

-_Bellota… me odia…-_ pensó el verde para luego salir volando.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras que Bombón<strong>

Bombón y Haru se la habían pasado hablando sobre miles de cosas, excepto de Brick. Que extraño resultaba para Bombón cómo era Haru sin su hermana Megumi, era muy agradable y sonriente pero más normal. Eso le ayudaba a olvidar a Brick por ratos.

Riiiing- Riiiing

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Haru. Bombón le dijo que contestará pero cuando Haru cogió el teléfono se apartó de la peli-naranja. Se notaba el nerviosismo en Haru pero el intentaba disimularlo.

Colgó.

-Paso algo, Haru?- pregunto Bombón sonriendo.

-N-no… eran cosas familiares… Parece que ya tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana en clase Bombón- dijo sonriendo feliz.

-Ah bueno… Está bien, gracias por todo Haru- respondió ella para luego irse en dirección a su habitación, todo le parecía extraño pero… decidió dejarlo así.

* * *

><p><strong>Y con Burbuja…<strong>

-Te gusta el lugar?- pregunto Dee Dee.

-¡Claro! Es tan… elegante-

-Y espera a ver la mejor parte…- dijo Dee Dee mientras se llevaba a Burbuja a la sala de música del edificio. La sostenía de la mano tan fuerte mientras corría como loca.

-Una… puerta?- se preguntó Burbuja al por fin parar.

-Sí, entra y verás lo increíble que es- dijo Dee Dee. Ambas bajaron por lo que parecía un túnel y al llegar abajo había una sala de estar con unas 5 personas. Entre ellas, un chico de cabello rubio oscuro que tocaba la guitarra en medio de un pequeño escenario.

-¡Él!- grito Burbuja al reconocer al chico, era el mismo que le pregunto si estaba bien hace unas horas.

* * *

><p><strong>En otro lugar…<strong>

Una de las habitaciones en el edificio Sol…

-No me agrada haber hecho eso…- murmuró Haru.

-Fue fácil…- dijo un pelirrojo.

-Sí, sí… lo dices porque no la quieres como yo- respondió Haru.

-Jah! Yo no quiero a Bombón… pero a la que quiero…- imaginó a una peli-negro de ojos verdes. Todos sabemos de quien se trata. –No le gusto… mucho… que digamos?- se preguntó curioso y Haru sólo rodo los ojos.

-Qué le ves a la estúpida sin gracia de Bombón?- pregunto una castaña.

-Ari- Haru dirigió su mirada a la castaña. –Bombón tiene mil veces muchas más gracia y elegancia que tú- dijo agrandando los ojos para enojar a Ari.

-Vete al diablo! Sabes que, al fin y al cabo ella es estúpida y sólo se fijaría en ti por estúpido- respondió prepotente con una mirada de superioridad.

-Eres justo lo que pensaba- dijo Haru algo enojado.

-¿Pensabas?- pregunto Ari divertida.

-Mucho más que tú, por lo que veo- respondió Haru.

-Quieres pelear idiota- se enojó al castaña.

-Ari, Haru ¡Cállense!- grito una peli-rosa que se levantó desde las sombras.

-Ok- dijeron ambos con pucheros.

-Saben para qué los cite aquí… Cierto?- pregunto ella sin esperar respuesta.

-Para acabar con Bellota! ¡Esa maldita idiota! ¡Maldito Brócoli andando la odio!- grito una peli-morado.

-Minori- la miro seriamente la peli-rosa. –Sientate!- alzo ligeramente la voz y Minori sólo se sentó.

-Sí, hermanita- hizo una reverencia rechistando de la rabia.

-Como decía… Ya saben quién soy- dijo seria. –Cherly Wood- se presentó como si nadie lo supiera. –Del imperio Wood- es decir de la empresa de su padre. –Pues… Las Wood, siempre tenemos lo que queremos- dijo mirando a su hermana. –Lo que quiero decir… es que los llamé porque… estuve investigando sobre estas chicas- decía haciendo notar su furia. –Bombón, Burbuja y Bellota… Vaya chiste, cómo no lo noté antes…- dijo rodando los ojos notablemente furiosa. –Ellas son… Las chicas superpoderosas… lo notaron?- todos se sorprendieron mientras ella se ponía aún más furiosa.

-Hablas de…- comenzó a decir Minori.

-Sí Minori, ellas son las chicas superpoderosas- siguió diciendo y los demás presentes solo miraban atónitos.

-E-eso… tiene algo de sentido- siguió la castaña. –Es por eso que…- dijo con una mirada curiosa. –El día que vi los arcoíris me pareció que personas volaban a través… pero… creí que era un arcoíris- dijo seria.

-Pues no, ellas están aquí, las chicas superpoderosas, las tontas que creen que engañaran a todo el mundo- siguió diciendo la peli-rosa.

-Es decir… que mi adorada Bellota es…- se le iluminaron los ojos al pelirrojo.

-Cállate- grito Minori. –Sí ella es Bellota de las superpoderosas… entonces… no me digas que… Butch y los chicos…-

-Sí, ellos son los Rowdyruff Boys-

-¡Bua! ¡Eso lo hace aun más perfecto!- grito Minori iluminada por una luz que salió de la nada.

-Que le ves al mono de Butch- dijo Ari atónita.

-¡Mono?!- grito exaltada Minori. -¡BUTCH ES MUCHO MÁS GUAPO Y SEXY QUE TU ESTÚPIDO SIN CEREBRO DE BRICK!- grito la peli-morado haciendo retroceder a Ari.

-No me rebajaré a tu nivel mono- dijo divertida.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- grito Minori. Ella era muy fácil de encender.

-Minori, Ari- hablo Cherly, la más seria. –Se callan o las callo?!- ambas bufaron y se quedaron quietas. –Como decía… Yo… Cherly Wood, no me interesaba para nada las vidas de estas insignificantes chicas pero…- recordando la escena de hace unas horas en la cafetería. –Ella se metieron con algo muy importante para mí- dijo seria y a la vez enojada. Minori hizo gestos como para que la tomen en cuenta. –Y con mi hermana- dijo rodando los ojos. –En fin… Ellas tres no me importarían para nada… si no estuvieran detrás de Boomer, Brick y Butch- dijo enojada.

-Así que… qué haras?- dijo Ari.

-Pues… nadie se mete con las Wood, y te tomó en cuenta Ari- dijo sonriendo falsamente. –Porque te conozco, eres importante, y tu padre es dueño de la escuela- dijo alargando la sonrisa.

-Sólo me quieres usar para poder divertirte con ellas sin que tengas problemas… cierto, Cherly?- dijo irónicamente Ari.

-Me conoces bien- la miro seria. –Y ustedes… - dijo mirando al pelirrojo y al castaño. –Haru, Dan- los miro sonriente. –Ustedes nos ayudaran cierto?-

Haru y Dan se dedicaron miradas. –Solo si esto nos acercara a Bellota/Bombón- dijeron ambos.

-Claro que sí, aunque... si nos delatan están muertos- dijo con la misma sonrisa. Ellos tragaron saliva y asintieron. –Pues bien, no hay vuelta atrás- sonrió y aclaro la garganta. –Ari, Minori, Dan y Haru… ¡Estan dentro!- exclamó. –El plan comienza justo ahora…- dijo mirando su reloj de mano.

-¿Cómo?- dijeron todos confundidos.

-Pues… el sexto, incluido en la operación está haciendo su movida justo ahora- dijo feliz viendo hacia el techo.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Burbuja…<strong>

El chico de cabello rubio oscuro sonreía a Burbuja…

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Dee Dee confundida.

-Amm… pues no… solo que… hoy…- intentaba explicar todo.

El joven de cabello rubio vio a Burbuja y enseguida dejo la guitarra y se acercó a ella dejando a las 5 personas confundidas.

-Hola… ¿Burbuja, cierto?- sonrió gentilmente y beso la mano de Burbuja. –Mi nombre es Len- dijo sonriendo y vio a Burbuja a los ojos. Ella lo miró sorprendida, nunca había sido tratada tan gentilmente y aquél chico parecía muy agradable y sincero.

-S-sí…- dijo sonrojada.

-Bueno, bueno… que lindo Len pero… No tan rápido con Burbuja, ella está enamorada ya- dijo divertida y Burbuja quería esconderse bajo tierra por aquél comentario.

-Eso… ya lo veremos- dijo sonriendo Len, mirando fijamente a Burbuja lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara más.

-Vaya!- dijo palmoteando el hombro de Len. –Te presento Burbuja…- dijo mirando a la rubia atónita. –Él es Len Mir, es mi mejor amigo de la infancia y también… el más mujeriego de toda INGLATERRA!- grito haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

-Hey! No me hagas mala fama Dee Dee- dijo con gotas en la nuca estilo anime.

-La verdad- dijo ella riendo. –Así que… no te enamores de él… creo que… el chico del que hablabas antes es mil veces mejor que esta cosa- dijo divertida.

-Auch! Eso dolió- siguió diciendo Len pero Burbuja estaba aún sonrojada.

-I-Inglaterra?- es lo único que atino a responder.

-Ah sí… Somos de Inglaterra, pero vinimos a estudiar aquí… por cuestiones de nuestros padres- dijo Dee Dee alegremente.

-O-osea… ¿Son ingleses?- siguió diciendo Burbuja, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía hablar.

-Bueno… Sí- respondieron ambos.

-Y-ya veo…- respondió a penas Burbuja. Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? Aquél chico no era Boomer pero… la hacía sentirse igual o peor… Quien sabe . Burbuja estaba muy confundida, su corazón latía pero no sabía por qué? Quién era este chico que le aceleraba el corazón con sólo decir "Hola" Por un momento Burbuja había olvidado todos los traumas, los pensamientos y los malos ratos que estaba pasando con todo el tema de Boomer. Len Mir eh? Bonito nombre.

-Oye Burbuja…- decía Dee Dee mientras movía los brazos delante de ella. -¡Oh no! ¡Creo que ya se enamoró de ti!- bufo y Burbuja reaccionó al instante.

-¡N-No es así!- se defendió y Len rió.

-¿Vamos a la cafetería?- pregunto Len sonriente.

Burbuja lo miro nerviosa y asintió. Los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería. De camino a Dee Dee la llamaron por celular y ella salió corriendo dejando a Len con Burbuja.

En la cafetería Burbuja y Len reían y conversaban cosas muy extrañas pero divertidas para Burbuja. Por ahí pasaba cierto rubio de ojos azules…

Qué pasara? Quién es Len? Qué paso con Butch? Por qué Haru y Dan están de parte de esas estúpidas? POR QUÉ?! ¿Qué misterios se traerán estos 6? Ya lo verán en el próximo cap.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo "Indiferencia y… ¿Celos?"<strong>

**HOLAAAA VOLVI ASKDJASKDJASKDJ XDS Lo sé, lo sé quieren matarme y degollarme por demorarme tanto en actualizar T-T y yo también :( Odio no poder escribir :c Pero no saben lo difícil que es mudarse, estar durmiendo toda desordenada y vivir como una loca T-T Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y mi compu no la puedo usar hasta nuevo aviso asó que me desgracio la vida viniendo a un ciber café :( sakdjaskdj es tan feo T-T pero el chico que me atiende es lindo? XD OKNO JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! Peor me da miedo askdjaskj creo que me acosa... en fin XD Tengo que escribir en un ciber café así qeu no es fácil... COMPRENDANME! Nadie me aviso de una mudanza... y justo cuando publico una nueva historia me pasa esto T-T asdkjaskdj pero bueno... las cosas pasan por algo así que... con la fe! ESPERO SIGAN APOYANDOME CON MIS FICS, DEJANDO REVIUWS Y TODO ESO ;) **

**Gracias por todo y espero poder actualizar rápido! Y PUES... NO HE ABANDONADO! CLARO QUE NO! Esperen el próx. cap. con ansias askdjaskdj Escribir en celular y en cabinas de internet no es fácil :c asdkjskdj pero algo buen osaldrá de esto... quién sabe y me devuelvan mi compu para antes de navidad VAMOS VAMOS! DICIEMBRE ES EL MES DE LA ETERNA ESPERANZA ;) WUUUUU . LOS QUIERO ASKDJASKDJASKDJ Bye bye *-***


	11. Indiferencia y celos?

**Capítulo 11 "****Indiferencia y… celos"**

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- se preguntó Boomer.

-El nuevo novio de Burbuja es tan sexy- dijeron algunas chicas que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Novio?- susurró para sí. –_Imposible- _pensó. Y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de dulces. Sacó sus monedas y oyó una risa, familiar, agradable, encantadora. Era ella, sin duda. Miró de reojo y vio algo extraño.

-Jajaja ¿en serio? Que tierno- decía Burbuja haciendo gestos lindos con su rostro.

-Sí en serio, debiste verla, ¡Ella era un lindo conejo y yo una liebre!- sonrió de lado.

-Las liebres… son muy bonitas… para mí- Burbuja sí que era tierna.

-Seré una liebre entonces- respondió aquél chico con la mirada llena de picardía. Obviamente coqueteaba con ella y sin titubeos. Burbuja le sonrió dulcemente, él no era Boomer pero… quién era Boomer comparado con ese chico.

-Tan rápido cambias a las personas- dijo Boomer que sin darse cuenta había caminado hacia ellos y miraba fijamente a Burbuja.

-¿Eh?- Burbuja se paralizó, no esperaba ver a Boomer tan pronto, es más, no quería.

-¿Lo conoces?- de pronto salió de sus pensamientos para quedar viendo a Len.

-Y-yo…- estaba nerviosa, no podía articular palabra alguna.

-¿Burbuja?- Len tocó el rostro de Burbuja. -¿Estas bien?- pregunto con ternura. Burbuja se ruborizó y esto hizo que Boomer enloqueciera aún más.

-¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!- grito el rubio Rrb. Burbuja se alteró. Len se percató del rostro asustado de ella y hablo.

-No creo que no pueda tocar a mi novia… o sí?- lo reto con la mirada. Ese Len sí que era un candelero.

-¿No-via?- a Boomer le agarró un tic. -¡¿Novia?!- volteó a mirar a Burbuja y ella lo miraba sin decir nada. –Ya entendí- dijo el rubio aguantando la furia. –Si son novios pueden besarse, eso lo hará más creíb- pero antes de terminar la frase, Len se le adelantó. Cogió a Burbuja del brazo, la levanto del asiento y la beso.

-¿Contento? ¿Quién eres eh? Burbuja nunca me habla de ti, debe ser porque no le interesas- dijo divertido. Burbuja estaba en shock, una vez más había sido besada frente a todos.

Boomer fulminó con la mirada a Len y luego salió del lugar sin siquiera voltear a ver a Burbuja ni una sola vez.

Mientras caminaba hacia afuera una lágrima corrió a través de su mejilla. Boomer había sido derrotado.

Burbuja se dejó caer en los brazos de Len y lloró aún más. –Él te lastimo cierto?- pregunto Len. Burbuja en respuesta lo abrazo aún más fuerte.

Sí, él la había lastimado, pero ella no quería escuchar eso, lo que ella quería era llorar junto a alguien y que la escucharan… Quería un abrazo sin nada a cambio y eso es lo que tendría.

-_No parece… mala- _pensó él.

* * *

><p><strong>Con Bellota…<strong>

-Le di muy duro… creo- se mordió el labio inferior la verde. -¡Nada de eso! ¡El me dejo nockeada! O quienes hayan sido… fue en nombre de ese maldito! No puede ser…- bajo la cabeza. –¡Por qué siempre termino pensando en ese idiota!- se gritó a sí misma.

-Si alguien te dejo nockeada, creo que debiste darle más duro…- se oyó una voz desde la escalera. Bellota se encontraba en la azotea.

-¡Dan!- se sonrojo. –C-cuánto oíste?

-Lo suficiente…- dijo sonriendo. –Quién fue el maldito?- dijo enojado.

-No importa- respondió ella, indiferente. Volteó a ver al horizonte, ya estaba atardeciendo. Aquellos colores naranjas del cielo le hicieron sonreír.

-Bonito atardecer no?- se acercó a ella.

-Sí… lo es- su mirada cambio a una deprimente.

-Pareces triste… algo en lo que pueda ayudar?- dijo él.

-Acaso no estuviste hoy en la cafetería?- pregunto ella.

-Umm no- dijo al fin.

-Mejor, hubieras visto algo… ASQUEROSO-

-No lo creo… si tú estabas ahí- dijo serio.

-¿Eh?- ella se volteó a verlo. Él tenía el semblante serio y con el atardecer se veía guapo.

-Ya sabes… me gustas. Creo que todos lo saben… excepto tú- dijo divertido.

-¡HAAA?!- se alejó de él. –N-no sé d-de q-qué… me hablas…-

-Está bien, sé que no te gusto- viendo hacia el horizonte. –Pero te conquistaré.

-Sí ya lo creo- dijo ella recuperando su sarcasmo. –Tengo cosas que hacer- se fue.

-Jajaja divertida… Así me gustas- dijo casi gritándole para que ella oyera. –No te escaparas Bellota… No te dejaré.

* * *

><p><strong>Y Bombón… quien ya se encontraba en la habitación…<strong>

-Qué habrá sido esa llamada?- se preguntó curiosa. –Nos vemos mañana eh… ¡¿EH?!- se alteró. -¡¿MAÑANA?!- grito ella asustada. -¡NO! ¡No quiero volver a clases! ¡Brick estará ahí! Es cierto, no lo había pensado pero él estaría ahí… Pero no puedo faltar a clases… eso es estúpido… pero pero… si veo a Brick no sabré cómo reaccionar y… mucho menos cuando vea a ARI! Porque siempre me pasa lo mismo a mí, siempre, siempre ¡Me meto en problemas! Estúpida Bombón- suspiró. –Cómo huire? Eso del plan… todo esto de saber qué sucedió con ellos después de su supuesta muerte… El beso y esas cosas… me han tenido preocupada por nada... Debería pensar las cosas mejor, estoy estudiando mi carrera! ¡Bombón esto es importante! Pero… estoy dolida...-

-Demasiado, diría yo- dijo una voz muy conocida.

-¡Megumi!- esa voz entrometida y en el momento menos esperado. Sin duda era Megumi.

-Que hay Bombón- dijo divertida. –Vengo a solucionar tu vida en unos segundos- dijo ella graciosa y con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Escuchaste lo que hablaba?- dijo algo enojada.

-Si digo que sí te molestaras?-

-Sí- la miro seria.

-Pues no!- dijo divertida.

-Megumi!- le grito. –Ya te he dicho que… Bah… no tiene sentido contigo- suspiró.

-¡Bien, yo gano!- grito ella. –Como decía… si quieres huir de Brick creo que lo mejor sería que te cambiaras a turno noche.

-¿Turno noche?- se preguntó ella curiosa.

-No quieres verlo cierto? Pues puedes cambiar tus clases a turno noche y pasar tus actividades de taller a las mañanas.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!- grito la rosada emocionada, ahora su rostro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¡TE HE DICHO QUE ERES LA MEJOR AMIGA DEL MUNDO?!- abrazo, casi asfixiando a Megumi. Ella negó con la cabeza. -¡PUES LO ERES!- grito aún más.

Eso le serviría a Bombón para poder huir de Brick por algún tiempo… al menos hasta que aclarara sus ideas, ella no quería seguir siendo lastimada por él, ya había sufrido mucho pero… Al parecer él no lo sabía… cuando ella estuviera lista para hablar con él, lo aclararía… ella hablaría con él y todos serían felices. Pero por el momento mantendría su distancia con él. Brick es el chico del que ella estaba enamorada pero… No lo admitiría hasta que estuviera lista para afrontar el riesgo.

-B-Bo-Bom-bón… m-me… as-fixio- decía con la voz entrecortada Megumi.

-¡Ah sí claro!- la soltó. -¡Vamos!- la cogió del brazo y salió de la habitación corriendo.

-¡A dónde!-

-¡A cambiarme a la noche, por supuesto!- grito la peli-naranja sonriente.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerca de ahí…<strong>

-A dónde habrá ido Megumi…- se preguntaba un castaño. –No importa puedo ir a ver a Bombón.

Pero al llegar a la habitación de las chicas (Ppgz). –¿Bombón?-

-Qué quieres rarito- apareció detrás de él una peli-negro.

-¡Bellota!- saltó asustado.

-Qué te pasa?- pregunto ella curiosa. –Vaya, vaya… pareciera que has hecho algo malo… ya que me ves tan asustado- dijo ella analizando su rostro. –No me digas que has hecho algo malo?- siguió diciendo la verde al ver que Haru se ponía nervioso.

-N-no no hice n-nada!- grito para luego salir huyendo.

-A mí me parece… que sí, Haru- siguió diciendo ella para sí misma viendo como Haru se iba a toda prisa. –En fin… no tengo tiempo- cerrando la puerta. Se recostó en su cama. –Butch…- susurró.

-Dime?-

-Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma…-

-Claro… tuviste pesadillas otra vez?-

-Sí, es culpa de ustedes… desde que murieron… pensé que fue mi culpa- dijo ella algo triste con los ojos casi cerrados.

-No fue tu culpa… no fue la culpa de nadie… Yo estaré aquí… ya no habrá pesadillas…-

-Seguro?- sus ojos ya estaban cerrados. Ella ya estaba en el regazo de él.

-Sí…-

-Perdón… por las tijeras… y… demás- estaba dormida.

-No fue nada… aunque dolió…-

-Per…dón…- se durmió. Dio un salto de golpe. -¡Butch!- grito asustada. –Ya no estas…- susurró. Se había quedado dormida y sin darse cuenta había soñado todo eso. –¡Idiota!- se recriminó. -¡Soy una idiota! Pero… él más!- grito para luego volverse a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas después…<strong>

Bombón ya tenía su cambio de turno a la noche y empezaría mañana a las 7pm. Megumi se fue a su habitación, ya que eran como las 10pm y era muy tarde. Bellota se había quedado dormida pensando en Butch, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir y Burbuja… pues ella…

* * *

><p><strong>En los dormitorios Sol…<strong>

-Burbuja… Burbuja- una voz se repetía en los sueños de Burbuja. -¡Burbuja!- grito la voz y está se levantó de golpe.

-¡BOOMER!- saltando de la cama. -¿Dee…Dee?- toda soñolienta. -¿Qué paso?- recordó la escena entre ella, Len y Boomer. -¿Y Len?

-No te preocupes… él te dejo aquí dormida, parece que te dormiste en sus brazos- dijo toda pícara.

-No paso nada- respondió Burbuja a su mirada.

-Lo sé… Porque entre sueños dices Boomer todo el tiempo… Te refieres a Boomer Rave?- dijo ella curiosa.

-L-lo conoces?- se ruborizó al instante.

-Sí- dijo ella sonriente. –Él es todo un patán- grito enojada ella.

-¿Eh?

-Sí… él estaba con…- miro la cara atenta de Burbuja y… -Mejor no hablemos de eso… lo que sucede es que… te gusta no?-

-Sí…- suspiró. –Pero no quiero me guste- dijo ella tristemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es un tonto! ¡Me hace sufrir! Y… hace poquito destruyó mis sentimientos-

-¿Te rechazó?-

-N-no… pero…

-Entonces no te ha rechazado!- grito emocionada.

-No entiendo.

-Si no te ha rechazado aun tienes una oportunidad- dijo ella sonriente.

-No- dijo ella triste.

-¡Que negativa por dios!- dijo enojada. –Si él no te ha rechazado cuál es el problema? Él no es la gran cosa! Tú sí que eres bonita! Y si te declaras y él te rechaza lo mataré así de simple… Bueno, bueno… Él se lo pierde… ¡Pero este no es el caso! ¡Estoy segura que no te rechazará!- dijo feliz.

-Tenemos una historia…- dijo ella depresiva.

-No me digas que ya han sido novios y él te dejo porque ahí sí que…

-No no- la interrumpió. –Somos amigos? De la infancia- dijo dudando.

-¡WOAH! ¡Es como un sueño! ¡Ya lo sé!- gritando emocionada. -¡Él es tu primer amor cierto?!-

-S-sí…-

-¡WOAH! ¡AHHH! ¡QUE HERMOSO!- después de unos segundos. –Bien, ya me calmé… ya me calmé…- dijo inhalando y exhalando. –Este es un caso extremo! Es como… ¡UN SUEÑO!- grito aún más.

-No lo entiendo-

-No lo entiendes? Bueno, te explico… La mayoría de chicas a tú edad es muy… como lo digo… rápidas- dijo al fin. –Ya a nadie le importa y ni siquiera recuerdan el primer amor. Pero tú! ¡Tú aun lo recuerdas, lo quieres y estas enamorada!- dijo ella. –Eso te hace… Especial en todos los sentidos.

-Ya veo… pero de nada me sirve…-

-Si él no te ha rechazado… no hay nada que perder- le sonrió amablemente y se acercó a ella. –No te preocupes… te ayudaré.

-¿Eh?-

-Qué piensas? Que te dejaré abandonar tan fácil? ¡Oh no! ¡Eso sí que no!- dijo gritando. -Pero comenzaremos mañana porque hoy ya es muy tarde.

Burbuja miró la hora y eran como las 11pm. -¡Oh por dios Bellota y Bombón me mataran!-

-Te acompaño, vamos- dicho esto ambas salieron del lugar.

Rato después Dee Dee dejó a Burbuja en su dormitorio y se dirigió al suyo.

-¡Dónde estabas! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!- grito Bombón alterada.

-L-lo siento…-

-¿Y eso?- se acercó Bellota. -¡Te golpearon!

-B-bueno…-

-¡Fue esa oxigenada que te trajo?!-

-No! Cálmense las dos!- alzo la voz. –Ella me ayudó… de hecho… estuve muy mal. Pero…- recordando a Len y a Dee Dee. –Ya todo está mejor- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno… Pero puedes avisar al menos que llegaras a esta hora?- dijo Bombón más calmada.

-Mira quien lo dice… la que llego hace unos minutos- dijo irónicamente la verde.

-¿Tan tarde?- pregunto Burbuja.

-P-pues… estuve cambiando mis horarios… lo siento- se disculpó ella.

-¿Horarios?- preguntaron ambas.

-Sí- dijo con firmeza. –Me cambié a turno noche- sonrío con todo lo que podía.

-Ese maldito imbécil te dijo que lo hicieras?!- pregunto la verde enojada.

-N-no… ¡Cálmate! Fue mi decisión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas huyendo por lo del beso?

-No es huir… Tengo claro lo que quiero y lo que siento pero… él no… ¡Ellos no!- dijo con el semblante triste.

-¿Y qué? Ellos son los idiotas… no nosotras- Burbuja también se deprimió, es decir, también le daba la razón a Bombón. -¡Oh genial! ¡Ustedes son tan fáciles de manipular!- dijo enojada la verde. –Yo no me cambiaré de turno… Yo no huiré! ¡Yo estaré allí! ¡Y ninguna amenaza me va a cambiar de parecer! ¡Esos idiotas no merecen nada de nosotras! Pff! ¿Confundidos ellos? Sí claro. Me iré a bañar y no quiero escuchar de esos babosos nunca más en esta habitación OK?!

Bombón y Burbuja solo asintieron en silencio. Ellas sabían que Bellota estaba mal, que Butch la había lastimado pero… Ella no lo iba a admitir fácilmente, ella no era así, no mostraba su sentimientos tan fácil como ellas. Esto tomaría tiempo pero… con suerte alguien la haría abrir los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Pasaron los días, semanas...<strong>

**Bombón** asistía a clases de noche y durante el día a las 7pm se levantaba para entrenar en el gimnasio, practicaba Básquet. Haru la acompañaba y de cuando en cuando entrenaban juntos. A veces, veía a Brick en el almuerzo, era el único lugar en el que lo veía porque ella evitaba a toda costa toparse con él. Y aún más con Ari, ella le había dicho que estaba comprometida con Brick. ¡Oh dios! Cuanto le había dolido eso, se iban a casar? Ah… Ella quería olvidarlo, pero sus sentimientos no la dejaban, ella aún tenía que saber qué es lo que quería él. Un día cuando fue a desayunar a la cafetería se topó con él, pero él tenía un libro tapando su rostro y el no pudo verla ya que cuando se quitó el libro del rostro ella ya estaba muy lejos.

* * *

><p><strong>Haru<strong> por otro lado se la pasaba todo el tiempo que podía estar cerca de Bombón ya que era lo que él más quería y era parte del plan de Cherly. Ella era la más obsesionada en que las chicas se alejaran de ellos. Y todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado ya que Bombón no tenía comunicación alguna con Brick desde hacía varias semanas. Aun así se sentía culpable al ver que ella sufría de no poder acercarse a él, pero ella misma lo había decidido, él ni siquiera tuvo que intervenir, ella lo decidió y para él fue lo mejor. Pero lo que a él más le preocupaba era lo que pensaría su hermana, aunque por ahora… eso no importaba si podía estar cerca de Bombón.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick <strong>quién se empezó a preocupar a la semana, de por qué no veía a Bombón, dio con la conclusión de que ella había escapado de él. Pero mientras los días pasaban se preocupaba aún más, no podía seguir aguantando no verla, le dolía y cuando fue a espiar a su habitación a ver si la veía pasar por ahí o algo vio como Bellota y Burbuja hablaban, gracias a sus poderes pudo oír lo que hablaban y decían que Bombón otra vez se iba a tardar en sus cosas y que no vendría a la habitación hasta después de clases. _Bombón sí que sabe escapar del problema eh- _pensó. Ahora que ella estaba en clases de noche no tenía cómo verla. Pero eso era lo que él quería… no?

* * *

><p><strong>Ari <strong>estaba de lo más feliz, sin Bombón al lado de Brick todo era perfección para ella. Pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer, hablar con Brick sobre el matrimonio que sus padres le habían prometido a ella. Pero sólo a ella, ya que Brick y su madre lo habían negado rotundamente, él no se casaría a los 19 y menos con una loca como Ari. Ella y él se conocieron en una reunión de sus familiares y ella desde entonces ha acosado a Brick. Pero ella no sabe nada de la negación de Brick a la propuesta, y sus padres aún no saben cómo explicarle que no se casará con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Burbuja <strong>los primeros días se sintió muy mal al ver que Bombón estaría en el turno noche con otras personas pero luego se relajó más cuando entres las 3 acordaron en llevar a Bombón a todas sus clases y así no perderse de nada. Eso resultó bastante bien y las 3 ocuparon sus tiempos en diferentes actividades para no pensar en cosas que las entristecieran, es decir, en ellos. Burbuja había optado por el taller de música y se la pasaba haciendo cantando y aprendiendo a tocar el piano. Además de que eligió uno en el que no tuviera que estar para nada cerca de Boomer, ya que, igual que Bombón hizo con Brick, se alejó de él. No quería saber nada de Boomer desde aquél día en la cafetería. Y gracias a Len decidió unirse al taller de música, ya que él lo lideraba, es más, él le dio la idea. Y sobre Boomer, no lo veía más que en la cafetería o a veces se topaban en el pasillo pero ella siempre iba acompañada de Len o Dee Dee o Megumi así que él nunca se le acercaba y parecía que tampoco tenía las intenciones de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer <strong>a pesar de todo lo sucedido con Burbuja, él la amaba, eso lo tenía claro. Pero al ver que Burbuja se alejó a más no poder, ya no sabía qué hacer. Le dolía toda esta situación y más que haya actuado sin pensar, pero… Ahora parecía que ella lo olvido, ya que siempre la veía acompañada de Len. Ese chico estaba de arriba abajo con ella, no tenía ni tiempo de acercarse. Y cada vez que quería ir a decirle todo lo que tenía guardado, ella siempre estaba con Len. Ese tipo no era más que una molestia pero… se lo merecía. Boomer había tratado mal a Burbuja y todo por aquellos recuerdos, esos recuerdos de aquél día en que las vieron triunfantes y como si ellos nunca hubieran desaparecido. ¡Rayos! Esos recuerdos sólo complicaban todo. Brick también sufría, Bombón se había alejado, ya ni siquiera la veía. Pero él nunca daría su brazo a torcer, o al menos… eso dice. Cada vez que sacamos el tema él nos recuerda aquél día. _Extraño a Burbuja…- pensó._

* * *

><p><strong>Len<strong> aunque tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado, al verla, me enamoré completamente de ella. Una ex mía me había dicho que necesitaba ayuda con una chica. Le dije que no había problema pues, ninguna chica se me había escapado jamás. Pero al conocerla… Fue como un shock para mí! Era preciosa… no sabía que se trataba de ella. Así que no pensé, me enamoré al primer instante. Pero… luego me dijo que era ella y yo no podía entender cómo odiaba a esa chica? Burbuja es buena, no tiene nada de malo y… ella sufre. Por Boomer, ese maldito retrasado, que acaso no se da cuenta que ella lo ama? Dee Dee sabe que me gusta, pero bueno… no puedo hacer nada, solo la quiero en secreto y eso me gusta. Puedo aconsejarla y acompañarla a donde sea. Aunque… ella sigue enojada con lo del beso pero eso es lo de menos. Le prometí no volver a hacerlo y por ahora, estoy cumpliendo. Sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, y si ese idiota no se da cuenta pronto lo haré darse cuenta. Aunque Dee Dee dice que primero hay que dejar que ella esté segura de sí misma, y eso hacemos… esperamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherly <strong>todo parecía increíble, Burbuja lejos de Boomer y todos somos felices. Pero no, a Boomer le falta color, todo el tiempo deprimido y nunca dice cosas agradables. Les falta algo y no quiere aceptar que la luz de Boomer se ha ido. Aunque aun así intenta estar cerca de él y regresarle la luz que ha perdido en todo ese tiempo. Ya van muchas semanas y el Boomer sonriente, agradable y bueno esta desapareciendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellota <strong>no entiendo por qué Bombón huyo de esa manera, ahora ella se la pasa todo el tiempo en la biblioteca, en el básquet, y en sus clases de noche con su grupo de amigos raros, por no decir nerds. Como sea… me molesta mucho su actitud, ¡ELLA SOLO HUYO! Y Burbuja… oh por dios! Ella es otra… cada vez que Boomer está cerca ella sale despavorida pero la mayoría de veces ella lo ignora ya que siempre está acompañada por ese tipo Len, ese mujeriego desquiciado. En fin… es el caso de ellas. Pero qué hay de Brick y Boomer? Acaso no las extrañan? Bueno… mejor ni digo nada. Yo sigo en la misma clase que Butch, ahora me siento lejos de él, a mayoría de veces llegó temprano para evitar estar cerca o que por alguna razón no haya asiento y tengo que estar cerca de él. Sí sí… lo sé… yo también estoy huyendo como ellas no? Pero no a tal extremo. De hecho… yo no me fui a turno noche. Pero que digo… Debí hacerlo! Aguantar las miradas de Minori esa perra aburrida. Siempre coqueteando con Butch y él ahí, dale y dale hablando con ella. Como sea… es caso de ellos, a mí no me interesa, ya decidí que Butch no puede gustarme, es más, es asqueroso. Es un idiota que sólo no puede aceptar sus sentimientos y si no lo hace pues yo menos. N-no quiero decir que me guste pero… ¡El se lo merece! En fin… últimamente ando ocupada en clases, el taller de artes. Oh sí! Qué asco pero Dan me metió a ese curso sin saberlo. Hablando de él… es agradable y pues… No tengo de otra. Es el único que entiende como me siento con respecto a Butch y pues me apoya, dice que me conquistará pero lo dudo. A mí no me gustan los pelirrojos, le dije una vez. Jajajaja se decepcionó y quiso teñirse el pelo. Pero le dije que era el único pelirrojo que me agradaba y desde entonces me lo restriega siempre. Somos buenos amigos y… sobre Butch… No hay nada que decir, él no da su brazo a torcer y yo igual. Así están las cosas...

* * *

><p><strong>Butch <strong>como odio a Dan! Ese malnacido. Todo el tiempo al lado de Bellota, no tiene algo mejor que hacer? Ambos están en el taller de artes y no entiendo cómo logró meter a esa loca en ese lugar, ella no podría dibujar ni pintar nada lindo. ¡Créanme! En fin… Ella y yo ya no hablamos, no nos acercamos pero… a veces cuando cruzamos miradas ella me lanza una de indiferencia y yo ni sé cómo reaccionar. Es que acaso ella no se da cuenta? Creo que no lo sabe pero… debe pedirme disculpas por casi haberme matado con esos punzones! Bueeeeno… no es que me doliera tanto pero… después de ese día llore un poco… algo, algo… es que me dolieron. No es que fuera porque me gusta o algo así. Desde ese día ella no ha vuelto a hablarme y cuando nos intentan emparejar en la clase ella elige a Dan por sobretodo. ¡Que mierda! Y pues… Minori es la única que está a mi lado para ser mi pareja, pero… no de esa forma amorosa sino como amiga. Aunque… ella se trama algo… no lo sé… es lo que pienso. Pues sí, todo el tiempo con su hermana Cherly y Ari la noviecita loca de Brick. Que se traerán… No me interesa, sólo quiero que Bellota me hable y deje a ese imbécil de Dan que no es nada divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Minori <strong>y cuando pensó que sería todo perfecto como antes cuando adoraba a Butch por su rudeza y siempre lo seguía a todas partes. Éste pierde el brillo porque ya no está al lado de Bellota. Desde aquél día en la cafetería parece que estos se declararon la guerra y que ninguno de ellos se hable es extrañísimo, primero pensé que era una buena señal pero al cabo de unos días Butch no hablaba más que de Bellota y todo el tiempo se la pasa observándola en secreto. No sé si ella se da cuenta pero siempre la observa, estoy cansada. Dan hace muy bien su parte del plan pero yo… ya no sé cómo hacer para que Butch se fije en mí. Estoy tratando, trato y trato y no se me ocurre nada. Él solo me habla porque soy la única en la clase que quiere hacer equipo con él… las demás o son muy tímidas o lo odian por que las dejo y el resto es Bellota, su amor platónico. Todo es complicado, y no sabemos cómo devolverles el brillo porque Cherly pasa lo mismo con Boomer.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan <strong>vaya… A él sí que le va bien, tiene a Bellota siempre a su lado y le ha expresado sus sentimientos pero ella no le da una respuesta honesta. Y es que él sabe que es por Butch. Ella lo quiere demasiado y pues Dan sólo es… un gran amigo y nada más. Bellota me encanta, es perfecta en todos los sentidos pero creo… Que Butch es perfecto para ella. Ese mono idiota, si él le gusta no puedo hacer más. Aunque Cherly dice que sigamos intentando enamorarlas a como dé lugar. Ella no quiere aceptar que ya perdió y que ellos se aman como nadie más. Aun les guardamos el secreto de que sabemos que son las superpoderosas pero… es mejor… sí se los décimos seguro Bellota se aleja y es… lo que menos quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Era de noche y habían pasado 2 meses desde lo sucedido en la cafetería…<strong>

-Cómo podemos recuperarlas…- se preguntaba Brick desde la azotea del edificio norte.

-Buena pregunta- dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules y vestido blanco.

-¿Eh?- se alteró el líder rojo. Aquella chica la había visto un par de veces, siempre cerca de Burbuja.

-Yo tengo la solución- respondió la rubia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Capítulo. "Los rubios primero"<strong>

**Holitas! Yo de nuevo actualizando, estoy jugandome la vida eh! Ya es muy tarde no puedo escribir mucho ^^ Dejen reviuws, y todo lo que quieran gracias por el apoyo y pues no he abandonado 3 **

**YA RECUPERÉ MI COMPU *-* Gracias por aguantar la espera :3 Y si hay algún error perdón es que ya me dio sueñitus :c**

**Esta es Aria y me despido c:**

**Bye Bye^^**


	12. Los rubios primero

**Capítulo 12 "Los rubios primero"**

-¡Quién eres!- se alteró el peli-naranja.

-Dee Dee! Un gusto, Brick Rave- sonrio. –No te acuerdas de mí?- dijo divertida.

-¿Eh?- Brick recordó… -La rubia que siempre va con Burbuja, cierto?-

-No solo eso… hace dos años… Boomer, tu hermano… Salía con Katlyn… mi MEJOR AMIGA- recalcó esto último.

Recordó y puso la piel de gallina. -¡NGH! ¡ERES LA RUBIA LOCA QUE NOS PERSIGUIÓ POR TODO EL MALL CON UN BATE DE BEISBOL!- grito asustado, se alejó un poco. –Q-qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quiero...- respiró hondo. –Arreglen este asunto con Burbuja y sus amigas- dijo algo más calmada.

-Asunto? Hablas de…?¿- intentó fingir.

-Ni te hagas idiota! Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo!- se molestó. –Ellas no pueden vivir una vida tranquila así sin más!- alzó la voz.

-Ellas lo mere- lo interrumpió.

-¡¿MERECEN?!- grito. –Te haces el tonto pero bien que sufres!- Brick retrocedía. –Acaso no la extrañaste todo este tiempo que "Moriste" IDIOTA!- le grito enojada.

-¡Cómo sab- lo interrumpió.

-Sé muchas cosas más… quién crees que soy- dijo irónica. –Pff! Bueno…- recuperando la cordura. –Quieres arreglar todo con Bombón?- dijo sonriente.

-_Que bipolar…- _pensó el peli-naranja.

-¿Y bien?- lo sacó de su mente. –No quiero verlas sufrir… Son grandes personas para mí- dijo con el semblante caído.

-N-n…- lo interrumpió.

-¡Recuperar todo ese tiempo que no han estado juntos!- exclamó emocionada.

-_Recuperar…- _pensó.

-Sería muy genial y divertido no crees?!- dijo ella feliz. -¡Piénsatelo!- le grito. –O te la pueden quitar- grito desde la puerta, ya yéndose. –Es momento de perdonar el pasado… No?- grito y luego se esfumó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Quitar?!- se exaltó. Pero al ver hacia arriba ella ya no estaba. –Perdonar…- susurró.

Dee Dee había dejado muy pensativo a Brick y no solo a él…

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación de los chicos…<strong>

-Si no las perdonan por esa estúpida idea de que ellas los traicionaron…- pensó sus palabras. -¡Ellas estaran de novias con otros!- grito exaltada.

-¡¿EH?!- gritaron ellos.

-Lo que oyeron… Ya saben… Burbuja anda muy pegada de Len y parecen ya una pareja oficial! Y Bellota… ni que decir de ella! Creo que esta con Dan… algo así me dijeron- dijo ella canturreando las palabras.

-¡BELLOTA QUÉ?!- grito el verde.

-Eh? Ya te lo dije…-

-PERO CÓMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡NO LO CREO!-

-Pues ya lo dije…-

-No me importa- dijo el rubio. –Burbuja ya está con Len desde hace mucho y…-

-¡AGH!- se enojó. –Acaso eres idiota?- se burló. –No creo que pienses que ella no te quiere… digo, ¡ustedes son grandes amigos de la infancia no?!-

-No eran "amigos" exactamente…- una gota al estilo anime apareció.

-Enemigos, es la palabra correcta- se burló Butch.

-Como sea! Eran unos niños que peleaban por estupideces! Es decir, ellas no tenían piojos y ustedes eran unos babosos- dijo irónica. Ambos rowdys fruncieron el ceño. –Si no quieren perderlas hagan algo pronto o…-

-O qué?- respondió Butch.

-O las perderán… de nuevo!- bufó ella. –Pero creo que no les importa… Ellas no les importan cierto? Ah- suspiró. –Me equivoqué en venir… no les interesa saber nada… ni que Bellota le dará el sí a Dan en el festival Arcana o que Len invitará a un viaje a Burbuja por su cumpleaños y esas cosas- Butch y Boomer quedaron atónitos. –Vaya que equivocada estaba…- abrió la puerta de la habitación. –No los molesto más chicos… ¡Nos vemos!- salió dando un portazo y se fue caminando de lo más tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>Rato después Brick llegó a la habitación por la ventana.<strong>

-Qué hacen idiotas?- preguntó al verlos dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡BRICK!- gritaron ambos lanzándose sobre él.

-¡EH?!- Butch y Boomer presionaron a Brick contra la pared.

-Escucha idiota- comenzó Butch.

-Si no quieres recuperar a Bombón no es nuestro problema, pero- siguió Boomer.

-¡NOSOTRAS LAS RECUPERAREMOS!- dijeron al unísono los dos. Brick los miraba entre confundido y enojado.

Suspiró. –Iba a decir lo mismo- dicho esto lo soltaron.

-¡Qué?!- se exaltaron.

-¡¿Quién eres tú y qué le hiciste a nuestro hermano?!- dijo sarcástico el verde.

-Ja-Ja muy gracioso Butch- rodó los ojos. –También los visitó Dee Dee?

-Algo así- respondió Boomer. –Jejeje-

-La recuerdas cierto, Boomer?- siguió Brick.

-Cómo olvidar aquél día… Casi acabamos en prisión por esa loca- dijo asustado.

-Pero la vieja nos salvó- sonrió Butch. Al instante a los 3 les recorrió un miedo profundo y su piel de gallina.

-Juro que pude sentir la presencia de Angelina- dijo Boomer algo temeroso.

-Igual yo- siguió Brick.

-Y yo- terminó Butch.

-Es cierto… hace tiempo que no la vemos- siguió el rubio.

-Desde que entraos a Arcana- siguió Butch.

-¿Deberíamos visitarla?- continuó Boomer.

-No lo creo… ella siempre dice que si no nos llama no la llamemos porque está en una misión o algo así- siguió Brick.

-Cieerto~- siguió Butch. –Como sea! ¿Estás de nuestro lado hermano?- pregunto Butch a Brick.

-¿Extrañas a Bellota Butch-lindo?- dijo divertido su hermano haciendo pucheros.

-¡PÚDRETE!- le grito Butch sonrojado. -¡Y tú a Bombón!- le replico y el evito la respuesta. -¡Ahh así que sí!-

-No sabes nada- se defendió.

-¡La amas, ya acéptalo!

-¡Qué?! Ese eres tú!-

-Ah?-

-Con Bellota idiota! No hablo de Bombón claro! Ella es mía- dijo con normalidad y luego salió huyendo hacia el baño.

-¡LO SABÍA!- grito el verde siguiéndolo hasta el baño y seguir gritando desde afuera.

-Por qué negarlo?- se preguntó Boomer que veía la escena de sus hermanos.

-Porque es un MALDITO TESTARUDO!- grito parta que lo oyera. -¡LO OÍSTE BRICK?! SI NO VAS A LUCHAR POR ELLA EL IDIOTA DE HARU TE LA GANARÁ! ¡HAZ ALGO IMBECIL!- le grito el verde.

-N-no es para tanto… Butch…- una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Boomer.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN GRITALE!- le grito el verde al rubio.

-Por qué yo?-

-PORQUE SI NO LO HACES ESTE IDIOTA SE INTERPONDRÁ ENTRE BURBUJA Y TÚ!-

-¡BRICK RECUPERA A BOMBÓN! ¡SI NO LA PERDERÁS UNA VEZ MÁS! ¡ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS CÓMO LLORABAS POR LAS NOCHES?!- grito el rubio. Butch lo miró sin entender.

-Eso no sabía- dijo el verde.

-Es que yo tengo la habitación del medio, podía oír tus llantos y los de él- dijo tranquilo.

-D-d-de qué hablas?!- intento defenderse.

-No te hagas, tú también llorabas por ella-

-Bombón?-

-Si serás idiota eh! Hablo de Bellota!- se burló el rubio. Y justo cuando Butch iba a golpear a Boomer, Brick salió del baño para golpearlo.

-¿Tienes el número de Dee Dee?- pregunto Brick a Butch. Mientras Boomer estaba nockeado en el piso por ambos puñetes de sus hermanos.

-Este idiota lo tiene- dijo el verde.

-Bien- cogió el celular de Boomer y marcó Dee Dee.

* * *

><p><strong>Prrrrr, Prrrrr. <strong>

-_Alo?- _contestó una voz femenina.

-_Hola Dee Dee, soy yo Brick…- _lo interrumpió.

-_¡Sabía que llamarías! ¿Están listos para recuperarlas?- _grito emocionada e hizo que Brick alejara el teléfono de su oído.

-_S-Sí…-_

_-¡De acuerdo! Los 3, hoy a la media noche, en la azotea del edificio norte ¿Ok?-_

_-O-Ok…- _

_-¡OK PUNTUALES!- _dicho esto colgó.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hora es Butch?- preguntó el rojo.<p>

-Las 8pm-

-Bahh… mira que esperar tanto!- bostezó. –Vamos a la cafetería y luego una carrera hacia la entrada de Arcana?- dijo divertido.

-Bueno- ya en la puerta. –Lo levantamos?- dijo Butch antes de salir, es que Boomer seguía en el piso.

-¡BURBUJA ESTA BESANDO A LEN!- grito Brick con voz de chica. Boomer saltó de repente y empezó a golpear a su alrededor. –Ya vámonos Boomer- Boomer lo miró con furia.

-Por qué haces eso Brick? Por qué?- dijo con los ojos llorosos imitando a Bombón.

-¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- salió corriendo en busca del rubio que había saltado por la ventana.

-Pensé que la carrera sería después- suspiró Butch y los siguió. –Ya qué.

* * *

><p>Tres luces se veían en el cielo de Arcana University…<p>

Una Azul que era seguida por una roja y una verde que venía haciendo piruetas en el aire.

-¡Que lindo es un arcoíris!- grito una peli-morado desde la ventana del edificio Mina.

-Minori- una peli-rosa la miró seria. –Son Butch, Brick y Boomer-

-Ah… sí eso- dijo ella confundida. –Nunca les diremos que sabemos quiénes son?-

-No servirá de nada… por ahora- dijo la peli-rosa y siguió su camino.

-¡Esperame Cherly!- la siguió la morada.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en la cafetería… <strong>

-¡Gané?!- dijo Boomer divertido. Él era el más rápido de todos, nadie lo alcanzaría o bueno… Sólo Burbuja lo superaba.

-No hace gracia idiota, la carrera es luego de comer- dijo el peli-naranja cogiendo unas pizzas.

-Como digas, igual ganaré- cogiendo Leche de fresa.

-¿Comerás esas mierdas?- preguntó Butch cogiendo una hamburguesa, arroz, galletas, soda de naranja.

-Y tú qué?- respondió Brick acercándose a una mesa vacía.

-¿En dónde te entra eso?- siguió Boomer.

-Una sola palabra hermanos… De-por-te- dijo divertido.

-Vaya… pensé que el deporte era por Bellota- dijo Boomer para luego huir del verde.

-También- le siguió Brick. Butch les lanzó miradas asesinas y dejo de perseguir a Boomer para comer.

-Son unos retrasados- dando un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Hace cuanto no las vemos?- preguntó Boomer después de unos minutos de silencio.

-La última vez que vi a Bombón fue hace 3 semanas o me pareció verla- dijo comiendo sus pizzas.

-Pues… la última vez que vi a Bellota fue está mañana pero hablarle… um… hace 1 mes, llegó tarde y el maestro la hizo sentarse a mi lado y hacer grupo-

-¡Y qué paso?!- preguntaron ambos.

-Nada, ella se escapó de clase y dijo que tenía vomito- comiéndose las galletas.

-Ella también sabe escapar- dijo Brick.

-Y tú?- pregunto el verde a Boomer.

-Hace dos semanas la vi con Len caminando por el edificio Sur.

-Ese Len sí que está detrás de ella, lo sabes no?- siguió el verde.

-Dicen que es un total mujeriego- intrigó Brick.

-No ayudan- dijo molesto.

-Y qué quieres?- se burló el verde. –En fin… Por qué solo tomas leche? Y… de fresa?-

-Porque yo ya cené hace un rato con Cherly-

-Agh no! Cómo así?- se horrorizó el verde.

-Solo es una amiga Butch-

-Pero es la de la lista negra, ella es la presidenta de tu club de fans y es muuuy rara-

-Lo dices porque Minori es su hermana-

-Exacto- dijo Brick.

-Qué? No! Igual no me importa, sólo me gusta Burbuja Y-LO-SA-BEN!- les replicó.

* * *

><p><strong>Horas después… <strong>

-Son las 11 ya vámonos- dijo Butch.

-Qué? Es a las 12, qué coño quieres que hagamos hasta esa hora- se quejó Brick. –Si volamos llegaremos en segundos.

-No seas imbécil! Obviamente no iremos de frente hacia allá, primero unas cuantas carreras- dijo divertido.

-¿Carreras?- dijeron ambos.

-Sí- una mirada maliciosa se mostró y Butch les explicó.

* * *

><p><strong>Rato después…<strong>

-¿Entendieron?-

-¡Sí sí sí sí sí sí!- repetía animosamente el rubio.

-Se darán cuenta?-

-De eso me encargó yo- dijo Butch para luego salir por la puerta de la cafetería y emprender vuelo.

-¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS RAZÓN BUTCH!- gritaba Brick volando detrás de él.

-¡POR QUÉ MEJOR NO HACES COMO BOOMER?!- le grito señalando a su hermano rubio.

Boomer estaba dando piruetas cerca del edificio Mina. Para ser exactos, cerca de la habitación de las chicas. (Burbuja, Bellota y Bombón)

-BOOMER ES UN NIÑATO! ¡MIRA ESTO!- dijo el rojo para luego hacer unas piruetas en el aire y dejar una silueta de luz roja que decía "_Bombón 3"_

-¡ESO ES TODO?!- se burló Butch y dio unas vueltas en el cielo para luego dejar una silueta verde que decía "_Bellota es la más fuerte de las Ppgz 3"_

-¡EJEM!- se hizo notar el rubio para que sus hermanos admiraran su obra. La silueta azul era un dibujo de Pulpi, el peluche de Burbuja. Y al lado del dibujo decía "_Burbuja forever 3"_

-¡Eres un maldito romántico!- gritaron sus hermanos para luego empezar a corretearse en el aire.

* * *

><p><strong>Desde la habitación de las ppgz…<strong>

-Eso es…- dijo una rubia viendo hacia el cielo.

-Esos idiotas!- se enojó la verde.

-Qué pena que Bombón no éste aquí para ver esto- dijo una chica peli-negro.

-¡MEGUMI! ¡Desde cuándo estas… Ahh- suspiraron ambas. –Olvídalo.

-Pero puede estarlo- dijo la rubia que acompañaba a las Ppgz.

-A qué te refieres Dee Dee?- pregunto Burbuja.

-¡A esto!- dijo sacando su celular y tomando una foto a la silueta de Brick. –Y ahora…- hizo un pequeño movimiento de dedos y… -¡Listo!-

-Qué hiciste?- preguntaron todas.

-Ya verán…-

* * *

><p><strong>En la biblioteca…<strong>

Una peli-naranja leía un libro un escribía al mismo tiempo en un cuaderno.

-_Es tan linda cuando escribe-_ pensaba un castaño que la acompañaba en silencio.

Un silbido se escuchó proveniente del celular de la rosada. Esta se ruborizó de inmediato por el ruido que había hecho en el lugar.

-_Pensé que lo había puesto en silencio- _se replicó a sí misma. –_Quién haya sido lo mataré!- _de pronto vio el celular, era un wspp de su amiga Dee Dee, al principio dudo en leerlo pero el encabezado decía "URGENTE BOMBÓN!" Eso la alertó y tuvo que abrir el mensaje. Y para su sorpresa… -¡DEE DEE!- grito enojada en toda la biblioteca.

Las personas que asistían a turno noche, que eran muchas, estaban en la biblioteca al igual que ella.

-E-eh… L-L-Lo siento!- se disculpó en seguida y luego salió corriendo del lugar con sus cosas.

-Qué paso?!- se preguntaba Haru sin entender.

* * *

><p>-<em>La mataré, la mataré, la mataré, la mataré- <em>es lo único que repetía la peli-naranja mientras corría hacia la azotea para luego transformarse y salir volando.

* * *

><p><strong>En la habitación de las ppgz…<strong>

-5… 4… 3… 2…- y Dee Dee señaló la puerta de la habitación.

-¡DEE DEE!- grito la peli-naranja desde la ventana.

-Oh! La ventana… cierto- dijo la rubia y todos voltearon a ver a una enojada Bombón.

-Cómo lo supo?- pregunto la verde.

-¡Es que Dee Dee es una genio!- grito Burbuja.

-¡De genio nada! ¡¿Qué es está imagen?!- grito la peli-naranja mostrando su teléfono.

-Es Brick dedicándote su amor- dijo Megumi tranquila.

-N-no s-sé d-de qué h-hablan!- se ruborizó enseguida.

-Tartamudeaste demasiado- se burló Bellota.

-No me ayudas!- le grito.

-Pero… aun así… es extraño- siguió Burbuja.

-¿Eh?- todas voltearon a verla.

-No lo sé… No los vemos hace días o semanas quizá… Y aparecen de la nada diciendo esas cosas?!- dijo curiosa la rubia que veía como los 3 rrbz habían desaparecido del cielo.

-Quién sabe…- siguió Megumi.

-¡Les patearé el trasero si los veo!- dijo enojada la verde.

-Por qué siempre piensas en golpear?- pregunto Burbuja.

-¡Empezando por ti!- grito la verde y salió detrás de la rubia.

-¡Bombón ayuda!- grito Burbuja para esconderse detrás de la rosada.

-Curioso eh…- pensaba la rosada tocándose la barbilla. -¡Un momento! ¿Y Dee Dee?- pregunto.

-Se fue hace unos minutos- dijo Megumi sonriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí Dee Dee!- grito al ver que la rubia había desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>Media noche… <strong>

**En la azotea del edificio Sur…**

-Y bien?- pregunto Butch al ver que no llegaba la rubia.

-Seguro esta en el baño- dijo Boomer y sus hermanos le lanzaron miradas de Wdf XD. –Ok, ok, no dije nada-

-Estaba con las chicas lo siento- apareció la rubia por la puerta y lanzando mirada asesina a Boomer.

-Ngh! L-lo siento…-

-Bueno… no sé cómo mi adorada Burbuja se fijó en ti pero…- hizo un gesto de asco. –Comenzaremos contigo- dijo la rubia.

-¿Eh?- nadie entendió.

-Es decir… primero ayudaremos a Boomer a recuperar a Burbuja- dijo con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Por qué el?!- gritaron el verde y el rojo.

-Porque…. Los rubios primero!- alzó la voz para asustarlos.

-B-bueno…- recordando lo que les hizo pasar en el centro comercial. –S-solo porque… eres tú- dijeron temerosos.

-Así me gusta- dijo ella sonriente.

-¡¿RECUPERARÉ A BURBUJA?!- dijo feliz el rubio.

-SÍ!- grito ella feliz. –Harás todo lo que yo diga y todo saldrá bien… ENTENDIDO?-

-S-sí…- respondió dudoso.

-Y nosotros?- dijeron el resto de rowdys.

-Ustedes ayudaran en la primera parte del plan-

-¿Primera parte?- preguntaron ambos.

-El plan es… "Recuperarlas" Y la primera parte es… "Boomer en acción"!- grito emocionada.

-Eres muy extraña- dijo el verde. Ella lo golpeó en la nuca.

-Como decía… harán lo que yo les diga- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-E-ella… da… miedoooo!- gritaron y luego se abrazaron ambos hermanos al ver como el "más fuerte" del equipo, había sido nockeado.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

* * *

><p><strong>Próx. Cap. "¡Boomer en acción!"<strong>

**Holuuuu *-* Ya volví a actualizarjasdkajsd espero que les guste este nuevo cap. que hice y pues que dejen reviuws y está vez no me demoré en actualizar wuuuuuu :3**

**Ya se viene el especial por navidad *-* PARA TODOS MIS FICS AJSDKASJDKASJD . Espero les guste y no se decepcionen jejeje c:**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen el fic y a los que comentan me agradan demasiado y los que me mandan PM *-* Woah! En serio gracias :3 SON TODOS GENIALES 3**

**Y pues ya me despido!**

**Yo soy Aria-chan y espero sigan apoyándome en mis Fics c:**

**Bye Byeee^^ **


	13. Especial de Navidad

**INTRODUCCIÓN…**

-Holaaaaaa todo el mundo! ¡¿Cómo estaaaaaaaan?!- una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés.

-Megumi por qué tan emocionada?- pregunto un chico castaño de ojos cafés.

-¡Haru!- se le lanzó encima. -¡Pues porque es navidad idiota! ¡Sonríe a la cámara!- señalando el horizonte.

-No hay nada allá Megumi-

-¡MATAS EL CHISTE!- desviando la mirada y con un micrófono en la mano. -¡Feliz navidad a todos los comentaristas del fic "Camino hacia sus corazones"! ¡Haru y yo les deseamos las mejores de las navidades! ¡Junto a sus familias, amigos, novios e.e, compañeros, amigos con derecho, como les llamen! JAJAJAAJAJAJA! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

-No entiendo por qué Megumi- desviando la mirada. -Como ya les dijo mi hermana… ¡Feliz navidad!-

-Eso no fue nada emocionante Haru!- le grito.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo!-

-Por qué me gritas?- llorando como magdalena. –Creo que alguien está molesto porque Bombón quiere a Briiiiiiiick~- canturreando lo último.

-¡Que dijiste pequeña!-

-¡Somos gemelos!-

-Lo sé… quería darle emoción!-

-Veeee… como sea…- mirando a la "cámara". -¡Este es un ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD!

-¡POR ARIAA221!-

-¡Wuuuuu!- gritaron ambos y una tercera voz.

-¡¿Quién es?!- gritaron ambos.

-¡Holaaaa, soy yo!- una rubia de ojos celestes. -¡Dee Dee! ¡Vine a desearles feliz navidad a todos los comentaristas y los seguidores *-*!- con otro micrófono en la mano. –Por qué comenzaron el Fic sin nosotros?-

-¿Eh? P-p-pues…-

-¡Querían llevarse toda la atención cierto?!-

-N-no nos mates Dee Dee!- gritaron huyendo.

-Bueno…- respiró hondo. –Como ellos ya se fueron… Solo me queda presentar a mí…- suspiró. –En realidad Aria-chan nos invitó a su casa para hacer una pequeña reunión sobre el Fic y responder algunas preguntas pero… Cuando les dijimos a los chicos que vinieran… ¡Ellos se negaron por completo! ¿Pueden creerlo?- suspiró. –No me enojaré… no me enojaré…- respiró más hondo. –Y pues… total que… si ellos no vendrán a saludar a sus fans pues tendremos que ir hacia ellos! ¡Wuuu! ¡Eso es genial y emocionante!

-¿Eso quiere decir que los acosaran?- una voz extraña desde el fondo.

-¡Sí! ¡No es genial?!-

-Dee Dee… por qué no dejas en paz a los chicos?-

-¡LEN! ¡ACASO NO VES QUE ELLOS SE AMAN?!-

-Ya ya… no te replicó porque si no me perseguirás con un bat-

-E-eh?! ¡¿QUIÉN TE LO DIJO?!- roja como un tomate.

-Lo escuché de Aria-chan XD

-B-buaaaa! ¡Aria-chan me las pagarás!- salió corriendo de la vergüenza.

-Me dejo solo -.- Bueno ya qué… ¡Les dije feliz navidad?!- con otro micrófono y mirando la "cámara". -¡FELIZ NAVIDAAAAAD A TODOS! Les contaré algo que les alegrará antes de empezar el especial e.e- se acercó a la "cámara". –Por ahí escuché que Aria-chan les hará un especial en Año nuevo también, pero shhhh! ¡OYE SHHH! ¡No grites! Ahh… Así está mejor… no le digan a nadie ok? Si no se enojará con todos u.u No la quieren ver enojada… le gana a la mismísima Bellota!- Se alejó. –Bien ahora… ¡ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD POR ARIA221!

-¡DISFRUTENLO!- gritaron los 4.

-Cuándo volvieron?-

-Recién…no podemos perdernos este especial por NADA DE NADA!-

-Raros…- susurró Len.

-¡EEH?!-

-Nada… nada…-

* * *

><p><strong>Camino hacia sus corazones "Especial de navidad"<strong>

**Nota: **_Todo lo que pasará a partir de ahora es como un detrás de cámaras del Fic. Espero lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>University Arcana…<strong>

Una chica de cabellos negros volaba por uno de los bosques de Arcana. Ella destrozaba árboles con sus patadas y cada cinco segundos se jalaba los pelos de rabia. -¡MIERDA! ¡No puedo creerlo!- se decía a sí misma mientras destruía una hilera de 10 árboles con un solo puñetazo.

Una estela rosa y otra celeste se acercaron a toda velocidad y se posaron al lado de la verde.

-¡BELLOTA!- gritaron ambas.

-¿Se puede saber por qué destruyes la universidad?!- le grito enojada la rosada con las manos en la cintura.

-¡¿ACASO NO LO SABES?!- grito frunciendo aún más el ceño.

-Si lo dices por la entrevista de Navidad, ya lo sabemos- dijo Burbuja sonriente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se acercó hacia ellas. -¡¿Y ACEPTARON?!-

-E-etto…- siguió la rubia. Sabía que a Bellota no le haría ninguna gracia.

-¡¿BOMBÓN?!- giró a mirar a la rosada que no decía nada.

Segundos después… -Sí Bellota. Aria-chan nos dijo que deberíamos hacerlo pensando en nuestros fans- dijo al fin la peli-naranja.

-¡NO, NO, NO JAMÁS!- hizo rabietas en el aire. -¡¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ARRASTRAN A ESTO?!- se jaló los cabellos, estaba a punto de destruir lo que resta del bosque pero…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Solo será por Navidad! ¡Piensa en nuestros fans!- grito la rosada con pose y voz autoritaria.

-Tch!- rechisto la verde.

-C-chicas…?¿- pregunto la rubia.

-¡Por favor Bellota! ¿Acaso no quieres a tus fans?!- le dijo Bombón. Bellota cerró el puño fuertemente.

-_NGH! ¡Por qué?! ¡RAYOS!- _la verde estaba cediendo.

Bombón se aprovechó de esto. –Aria-chan nos prometió una sorpresa a las tres si cooperamos… capaz sea…- miró cómplice a Burbuja.

-La patineta que tanto amas… esa que aparece en…"Volver al futuro"! ¡Tú película favorita!- ambas cruzaron los dedos.

-¡BIEN!- grito rendida. –Sé que me arrepentiré de esto- se replicó a sí misma. -_¿Dios me ayudaras?-_ pensó.

-¡No seas dramática! Solo serán unas cuantas preguntas, nada raro- intento animar la rubia.

-Espero…- dijo la verde.

-Yo también…- susurró la rosada.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Nada, nada- gotitas al estilo anime.

* * *

><p><strong>Medio día…<strong>

"La entrevista", sería grabada en el gimnasio de University Arcana. Y comenzaría a las 2pm en punto.

-Ya están listos idiotas?- pregunto un peli-naranja que se acomodaba el cuello de su chaqueta.

-¡Listo!- grito el rubio mientras se ponía su camisa recién planchada.

-¿Y Butch?-

-Ya sabes, en el baño "Acicalándose"- dijo esto último divertido.

-¡Butch! ¡¿Qué mierda haces?!- le grito. Y el verde salió del baño.

-¡Tengo que verme muy bien para el programa de preguntas!- dijo aun intentando separarse del espejo.

-¿Por qué es tan imbécil?- pregunto el rojo.

-Ya sabes… es tú hermano- se burló Boomer.

-¡Idiota!- dijeron el verde y el rojo.

-¡Ya vámonos!- dicho esto salieron de la habitación en dirección al gimnasio.

-Pero… no les parece increíble que Aria-chan haya convencido a las ppgz de participar?- se preguntó el rubio.

-Pues ya sabes… su poder de convencimiento es único- al rojo los ojos le brillaron.

-¡No importa! ¡Yo sólo voy porque quiero ver cuánto le han crecido los pechos a mi pelirroja favorita!- dijo el verde divertida haciendo imágenes en su mente. Boomer y Brick lo golpearon.

-Si ella te oyera te mataría- dijo el rubio.

-¡Lo sé!-

-Eres sádico-

* * *

><p><strong>Ya en el gimnasio…<strong>

Todo el gimnasio era un set de televisión, aparentemente. Luces, reflectores, fondos blancos, alfombras, cámaras, micrófonos, etc. Había seis asientos en medio del fondo blanco, cada una del color respectivo y un asiento en frente de ellos de color blanco. Unas 10 a 20 personas que correteaban de un lado para otro.

-¡Chicos por fin llegaron! ¡Siéntense en sus colores respectivos y… Carol ven a maquillarlos!- una chica de cabello marrón con dos mechones dorados, ojos cafés, vestido blanco de gasa y zapatos de tacón blancos. Se encontraba indicando a cada persona del lugar que se moviera de aquí hacia allá.

-¡ARIA-CHAN!- gritaron Butch y Boomer al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban.

-¡¿TE TEÑISTE EL PELO?! ¡ESTA MUY GUAPA!- gritaron los dos.

-Me gustaba más el pelirrojo pero… ¡Este también te hace guapa!- le dijo Butch.

-Aria, que tal?- saludó Brick.

-Jajajaj chicos! ¡También los extrañe!- abrazó a los 3. –Pero ahora deben sentarse ya! ¡Las chicas vendrán en segundos!

-¿Aria-chan?- una voz muy femenina se oyó desde la puerta, era Burbuja junto a las demás Ppgz. -¡ARIA!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, bien… pero ahora…- Aria intentaba evitar hablar demasiado, el programa empezar+ia en minutos. -¿Maquíllense? ¿Por favor?- les rogó.

-¡Aria-chan!- corrió Bombón. –Bellota ven aquí!- le rogó la rosada.

-No te preocupes Bombón, sé que está enojada- dijo la peli-marrón.

-Aria, me las pagarás eh- dijo la verde.

-Patineta legendaria?- dijo la oji-cafés.

-Me entiendes bien-

-Lo sé- ambas se dedicaron miradas de maldad y se dieron un abrazo. –Bien ahora…. Entramos al aire en 5 min. Así que rápido!-

-¡Bien!- asintieron todos los de producción. Y procedieron a maquillar a los Ppgz y Rrbz.

-¿Al aire?- preguntaron las Ppgz.

-Sí, es un programa al aire, creí habérselos dicho en la carta que envíe con Megumi-chan- dijo Aria.

-¡¿MEGUMI?!- gritaron las 3. Oh... oh… Megumi las había hecho caer en la trampa.

-Sí Megumi, bueno chicas no se muevan mucho por favor- indicó Aria. –No se preocupen no será nada malo…-

-¿Qué haremos entonces?!- preguntaron alteradas. Los Rrbz no, ya que ellos sí sabían todo.

-Ven esa pantalla de allá?-

-Sí…-

-Pues recibirán preguntas de sus fans y las contestaran a medida que avance el show, ya saben, todo esto es por Navidad y por sus fans claro!- dijo la oji-cafés emocionada.

-U-uh…- asintieron rendidas. Ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>5min. Después…<strong>

-En 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! ¡Bienvenidos al especial de navidad!- grito Aria con el micrófono en la mano. –Hoy los Rrbz y las Ppgz contestaran preguntas de ustedes, ¡Los fans!- mirando hacia la cámara. –Y habrán unas cuantas sorpresas después, pero eso luego… ahora… ¡Manden sus preguntas!- grito ella.

-Te ves bien- susurró Brick que estaba sentado al lado de Bombón.

-No te gastes- le dijo la rosada. –Estoy molesta contigo rojito- se burló.

La pantalla empezó a recibir numerosas preguntas.

-¡Bien! Ahora… para elegir las preguntar Burbuja ven aquí- le indicó que se acercará a ella.

-Ok- se acercó la rubia.

-Dime un número-

-¡45!- exclamó ella.

-Bien… Pregunta 45: ¿Brick es verdad que tienes sueños… mojados con Bombón?- Aria se sonrojo. -_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa .?_

Brick y Bombón se volvieron tomates. -¡¿No tiene que contestar eso verdad?!- pregunto la rosada muy alterada.

-Es la pregunta de un fan- dijo la oji-cafés y la rosada respiró hondo, sabía que lo que venía no era nada bueno. –Y para hacerlos más honestos… ¡Tenemos un detector de mentiras bajo cada silla!

-¡¿EH?!- gritaron los seis.

-Sí entonces… si mienten lo sabremos.

-P-p-pues…. ¡¿ESTAN DE BROMA?! ¡No pienso responder eso!- se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada.

-Bueno… entonces… Uno de sus hermanos puede responder la pregunta- indicó la peli-marrón y Boomer alzó la mano como si de un niño de primaria se tratará. -Está bien, Boomer-

-¡Sí! ¡Toooodo~ el tiempo! Me cuesta dormir con sus ruidos extraños- se burló Boomer.

-¡BOOMER!- le gritó Brick todo rojo y ocultando su vista en su gorra. Bombón solo desvío su mirada sonrojada.

-¿Qué? Es la verdad- dijo el rubio tranquilamente. Butch y Bellota rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Bieeen! ¡Es correcto! Si alguno de ustedes no dice la verdad la silla sonará automáticamente. Ahora… ¡Brick dime un número!-

-D-di-18- dijo al fin.

-Pregunta 18: ¿Burbuja es verdad que el primer beso con Boomer fue tan torpe porque él no tenía experiencia?-

-E-E-Eh?!- la rubia se sonrojo instantáneamente y Brick sintió la venganza venir.

-¿No responderás? Bien… Brick puedes hablar-

-¡Boomer es un idiota completo! ¡Cuando iba a dar el primer beso tuvo que practicar horas de horas encerrado en el baño con un melón que tenía una peluca rubia! Es decir… Burbuja- se burló Brick. Su rostro ahora era uno de triunfo total y Boomer sin embargo no sabía dónde esconder su rostro.

-¡VERGONZOSO!- grito Bellota riendo.

-¡QUE IMBECIL!- grito el verde riendo igual.

-Jajaja si bueno… ¡Es correcto! Ahora… Burbuja dime un número- la rubia estaba tan avergonzada que no tuvo más remedio que decir…

-U-U-1-

-Pregunta 1: ¿Butch del 1 al 100 cuanto quieres a Bellota?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron ambos verdes al unísono.

-Eso también quisiera saber yo- dijo la rosada en tono de burla.

-Y yo- dijo la rubia. Era obvio, Bellota y Butch se la pasaban riendo de ellas.

-B-b-b-b-bueno… e-e-eso… D-d-d-digo… q-qué tiene q-qué ver a-quí?- intento decir Butch.

-¡Adelante hermanito!- dijo el rojo.

-¡Esta es toda tuya!- se burló el rubio.

-I-I-imbéciles…-

-¡NADA!- grito la verde.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- todos giraron a ver a la verde.

-NADA! Simplemente no me quiere y ya, pasemos a la otra pregunta ¡DALE! ¡ARIA DALE!- intentaba zafarse. Oh no! No en el programa de Aria.

-Lo siento Bellota pero no es posible que tú respondas, solo pueden responder sus hermanos o él mismo.

-¡PERO!- a Bellota se le subía el tono de sus mejillas a uno muy rojo.

-Bien, Butch tú puedes!- se emocionó Aria.

-¡Si, sí, sí, sí! ¡VAMOS BUTCH!- animaron Burbuja y Bombón.

Butch estaba todo rojo, sudando, su boca le temblaba y su voz no le salía. –E-ejem…- se aclaró la garganta y todos pusieron atención al verde aún más. –C-ci-ci-

-Sí-sí-sí apúrate!- se burló Brick.

-_Te juro que te mataré Brick- _pensó el verde mientras miraba a su hermano. –¡100! De acuerdo? ¿Contentos? No volveré a hacer estas cosas jamás-

-¡CORRECTO!- dijo Aria. -¿Número Butch?-

-5- dijo sin titubear.

-Pregunta 5: ¿Dirías que Bombón es una ballena por comer tantos dulces, Brick?- dijo. –_Uy esto está fuerte- _

-¡Claro que no!- grito Bombón enojada e inflando los cachetes. -¿Cierto?- volteó a ver a Brick que no sabía que decir.

-_Si digo que sí Bombón se enojará conmigo y si digo que no la silla sonará. ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! No tengo otra opción…- _

-¿Y bien…?- pregunto Aria.

-S-sí… es que… bueno… es que…- Bombón infló los cachetes y desvío su mirada ofendida.

-¡Que bien que pienses así!- dijo la rosada.

-¿Eh? Pero Bombón!- quiso disculparse.

-¡Vete al diablo!- le grito.

-Ah…- suspiró Aria. -¡Es correcto! Ahora… Dame un número Brick.

-25- bajo la cabeza desganado.

-Pregunta 25: ¿Qué te gusta de Butch, Bellota?-

-¡¿AHHHHH?!- se puso pálida y le agarró un tic en el ojo.

-Dale, Dale dilo!- animaron las otras ppgz.

-¿Nadie quiere responder por ella?- pregunto Aria al ver que la verde estaba petrificada.

-No- dijo bombón.

-No~ no lo creo- siguió Burbuja. Era momento de que ellas se vengaran.

-¡LAS MATARÉ LUEGO!- grito Bellota.

-Solo responde y ya- se quejó Brick.

-¡A TI TAMBIÉN TE MATARÉ!- giró a lanzarle una mirada asesina.

-Sí, sí… ahora… habla- se burló Brick.

Butch estaba esperando que Bellota hablara, se sentía emocionado y nervioso a la vez. –P-Pues… Que sea fuerte, digo… no tanto como yo pero… es fuerte, y… y…- sudaba frío. –E-es l-l-l-l-lindo a veces.

-Awww! ¡Kawai!- grito Aria. -¡CORRECTO! ¿Número bellota?-

-39-

-¿En serio piensas eso?- pregunto Butch en susurró.

-¡CÁLLATE!- le grito sin mirarlo y Butch sonrío complacido era un "Sí" al estilo Bellota.

-Pregunta 39: Boomer, ¿No te molesta que Burbuja sea perseguida por miles de chicos desde que la conociste?

-No son miles…- dijo Burbuja modestamente y sus amigas voltearon haciendo caras como de "¿Really?" –Ok no dije nada- dijo la rubia.

-Este…- se hizo notar el rubio y todos giraron a verlo. –Me molesta de hecho, ella no lo nota pero… qué puedo hacer? Siempre está ahí dale y dale! Diciendo que no hay miles tras de ella pero en realidad sí, así que… Ya me acostumbré.

Burbuja se sonrojo. –B-Boomer…- susurró para sí.

-¡Que honestidad!- dijo Aria.

-Es un marica- se burlaron sus hermanos.

-¡USTEDES NO SABEN NADA!- gritaron Burbuja y Bombón.

Brick se quedó callado y Butch bufó enojado. –Ya… Ya… Boomer dime un número-

-52-

-Pregunta 52: ¿Bombón te gusta Haru?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito el rojo.

Bombón río. –Para nada, Haru es un gran amigo y más en estos últimos meses- dijo tranquila

-¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que te gustaba alguito!- dijo la rubia.

-Burbuja- dijo Bombón con mirada seria.

-Lo siento jejeje-

Brick suspiró aliviado. –_Lo sabía! ¡MALDITO NERD! ¡Espera! ¿Gran amigo? ¿Estos últimos meses? -_

-¿Número?- pregunto Aria.

-40-

-Pregunta 40: Para Bombón otra vez, ¿Brick besa bien?-

-¡Wdf!- dijeron todos.

-Obvio que sí- siguió Brick.

-Para nada- siguió Bombón con total tranquilidad.

-¡¿EH?!- grito el rojo. -¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?!-

-La pura verdad- Se burló ella. –_Eso ganas por llamarme ballena! ¡IDIOTA!- _pensó.

-¡Correcto!- dijo Aria. -¡Que frialdad Bombón!

-Sí lo sé… número?-

-Sí por favor-

-20-

-Pregunta 20: ¿Te gusto el beso de Len, Burbuja?-

-B-b-beso…- tartamudeó la rubia.

-¡¿SE BESARON?!- preguntaron todos excepto el rubio que ya sabía.

-A-a-a decir verdad…- lo pensó unos segundos. Boomer estaba pálido por querer saber la respuesta.

-¡¿ENTONCES SÍ?!- gritaron otra vez todos.

-S-sí… creo que sí- dijo tímida.

-¡CORRECTO!- dijo Aria, la silla no sonaba. -¿Número?- pregunto y Boomer al mismo tiempo caía en su silla con el alma hacia afuera.

-3-

-¡Pregunta número 3!-

-Parece que Boomer murió- dijo divertido el verde.

-Fue demasiado- se burló el rojo.

-Pregunta 3: Bellota…- la mencionada sudó frío. -¿Dan o Butch?-

-Ufff fácil- dijo la verde sin pensarlo. –Butch-

-¡Lo sabía!- grito emocionado el verde y todos giraron a verlo.

-¡Alto!- grito la verde. –Me confundí, iba a decir Dan… ¿Por qué la silla no sonó si me equivoqué?- pregunto la verde y Aria se puso nerviosa.

-¡Siguiente pregunta! ¿Número Bellota?- intento evadirla.

-¡Dime Aria!-

-¡Bellota!-

-Oh no ahora me dices- se levantó de la silla. –Acaso… ¡¿HACES TRAMPA?!-

-Q-qué?- negó Aria.

-¿Eso es cierto?- preguntaron las ppgz restantes.

-B-bueno… Ya que las chicas no quieren seguir respondiendo… Pasaremos a llamar a los invitados especiales- dijo Aria. -¡Pasen!- grito y aparecieron rostros familiares.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?!- gritaron los rowdys.

-¿Qué hay chicos?- dijo un pelirrojo en tono burlón.

-¡Burbuja!- grito una rubia abalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡Dee Dee!- se emocionó Burbuja y correspondió el abrazo.

-¡¿MEGUMI, HARU?!- se sorprendió Bombón.

-¿Dan? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bellota.

-Quería pasar a saludar- dijo divertido.

-Jajaja que bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo aquí- dijo la verde sonriente.

-Y qué? Para mí no hay abrazos?- pregunto un rubio al lado de Burbuja.

-¡Hola! ¡Len!- también lo abrazo.

-Que mierda… qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el rojo.

-Asquearnos el día- siguió el verde.

-Aria-chan, explícanos!- pidió Boomer.

-Para ustedes también hay visitas- dijo la peli-marrón. –Pasen, chicas- llamó sin mucho ánimo.

-¡BUTCH/BRICK/BOOMER!- gritaron tres chicas que entraron corriendo y se treparon de los rowdys.

-¡AY NO ARI!- se quejó Brick.

-Cherly, no estabas en América por navidad?- pregunto Boomer.

-Cambio de planes-

-¡Te extrañe Butch!- lo abrazaba casi al borde de la asfixia.

-Sí, sí Minori…- dijo rodando los ojos.

-¡DIME QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN!- gritaba la peli-morado.

-¿Eh? Claro que no!- grito el verde.

-¡Dilo!

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN ESAS AQUÍ?! ¡¿ARIA?!- preguntaron las 3 ppgz al mismo tiempo.

-Pues… ellas están de… animadoras?- dijo divertida.

-¡LA VERDAD!- gritaron las ppgz.

-¡Agh cállate fea!- grito Ari.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS FEA, NIÑA FALSA?!- contraatacó la rosada.

-A ti, deforme- se burló.

-¡GRR TE MATARÉ!- se lanzó sobre ella.

-Bombón guarda la compostura- intento calmar Burbuja pero fue en vano.

-A quién intentas engañar rubia teñida!- dijo Cherly.

-¡Mi pelo es original rubio! ¡EL TUYO OBVIAMENTE NO ES ROSADO!- se quejó Burbuja.

-¡Hah?! ¡Claro que sí!- se quejó Cherly. Y Burbuja se acercó a jalarle el pelo.

-¡Es peluca estoy segura!- dijo jalándole el pelo.

-¡Suéltame estúpida!-

-¡No! ¡Hasta que aceptes que mi pelo es original rubio!-

-¡NUNCA!- y Burbuja tiró más fuerte de su pelo.

-¡VAMOS BURBUJA! ¡DALE DURO, DALE DURO!- gritaba divertida Bellota.

-¡No la apoyes!- grito Minori. -¡Te ayudare cherly!- pero antes de poder hacer algo Bellota tomo del cuello a la peli-morado.

-¡Tú peleas conmigo!- una mirada maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Bellota.

-¡AYUDAAAAAA CHERLY!- grito la peli-morado.

-¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto Dee Dee.

-Ni idea- siguió Megumi. -¿A quién le vas Dee Dee?

-¡A Burbuja obviamente!- grito la rubia.

-¡Yo a Bombón!-

-En vez de apostar deberían separarlas- sugirió Len.

-No lo creo- dijo Dee Dee. -¿Necesitas ayuda Burbuja?-

-¡No estoy bien gracias!- respondió animada mientras jalaba del pelo a cherly y ella tiraba de su pelo también.

-¿Acaso crees que podrías ayudarla rubia oxigenada?!- se burló Cherly desde el suelo.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?!-

-¡Lo que oíste oxigenada!- Dee Dee corrió hacia Cherly y la cacheteó y Cherly se lo devolvió y así siguieron por unos minutos más.

-¡Dee Dee! ¡¿Tú también?!- se burló Megumi. -¿No que ibas a comportarte? Rayos… acaso ninguna es una señorita?- se burló aún más.

-¡YO SÍ LO SOY!- se quejó Ari que se revolcaba en el suelo con Bombón.

-No lo creo- se burló Megumi. Ari se levantó de golpe, no podía permitir que una chica tan desaliñada como Megumi le dijera eso.

-¡Ven aquí Megumi! ¡YO estudié años en una academia de solo señoritas! ¡No me puedes decir que…- Megumi se alejaba de ella.

-¡Jajajajaaja! ¡Atrapame si puedes "señorita"!-

-¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡COÑO! ¡CUANDO TE ALCANCE ME LAS PAGARÁS!- corrió tras ella.

-¿Cómo llegaron a esto?- pregunto Dan.

-Ni puta idea- siguió Butch.

-¿A quién le van?- pregunto Len.

-¡A Burbuja!- grito Boomer.

-A Bombón- dijo Brick.

-A Megumi y Bombón-

-¡BELLOTA!- respondieron entusiasmados Dan y Butch.

-¡ELLA ES MÍA LO SABES?!- gritaron los seis para luego ponerse cara a cara y gruñirse.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TE ACERQUES A BURBUJA!- gritaron Boomer y Len.

-¡BELLOTA ES MÍA!- gritaron Butch y Dan.

-¡NO TE DEJARÉ A BOMBÓN!- gritaron Haru y Brick.

Y dicho esto los seis empezaron una pelea más sin sentido, golpeándose por aquí y por allá. Las chicas igual seguían abofeteándose y en el caso de Bellota y Minori, pues ella jugaba con la pobre de Minori que no podía defenderse.

-E-E-Etto…- dijo Aria nerviosa. -¡Y ESO FUE TODO POR HOY AMIGOS, FANS, FOLLOWERS Y DEMÁS!- mirando a la cámara central. -¡EN REALIDAD LAS SILLAS NO TENÍAN DETECTOR DE MENTIRAS ASÍ QUE TODO LO QUE DIJERON LOS CHICOS Y LAS CHICAS FUE REAL PORQUE LO DIJERON DESDE SUS CORAZONES! Y RESPECTO A BELLOTA... ELLA ESTABA PENSANDO EN BUTCH CUANDO IBA A RESPONDER LA PREGUNTA POR ESO PUDÓ DESCUBRIRLO JEJEJE!- todos voltearon a ver a Aria con los ojos llenos de fuego.

-¡¿NOS MENTISTE?!- gritaron enojados.

-UPS! ¡YA ME METÍ EN PROBLEMAS DE NUEVO! ¡NOS VEMOS EN OTRO ESPECIAL CHICOS! ¡LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE PASEN UNA LINDA NAVIDAD Y UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO! ME VOY DE AQUÍ… ¡ESTA ES ARIA Y ME DESPIDO!- salió huyendo de todos.

-¡VEN AQUÍ ARIA-CHAN!- gritaron las Ppgz y los Rrbz. Para luego salir tras ella.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Un poco tarde lo sé jajaajaja lo siento realmente sakdjaskdj es que me fui de juerga jajajaja :c LO LAMENTO! ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN ^^ **


End file.
